


Our Snowflake

by Yacer_Sho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Reader-Insert, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacer_Sho/pseuds/Yacer_Sho
Summary: [A scenario story] You were a simple teenage girl that lived in an orphanage with no talents whatsoever, which is why you never got adopted. Ice skating was your favorite interest. Seeing those people on the ice with classical music playing is always a wonderful sight to see. Your two favorite skaters are Katsuki Yuri from Japan and Victor Nikiforov from Russia, the most famous amongst others. You had heard they became a couple, but what you hadn't expected was seeing them come to the orphanage looking for a child to raise.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Getting Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> This story was copied and pasted onto AO3 from Quotev.com, but I will not be continuing it here.

You spent most of your life in the orphanage, your past unknown to you. All you knew for sure was that you had no family. You were four when you first came to the foster home in Japan with no memory of why you were there, and now you were (age). Since the orphanage didn't have very many children, it mainly consisted of you and about three other children much younger than you. The workers decided to home school you by bringing in tutors or handing you a computer and instructing you to do the homework.  
  
With all the free time on your hands, this meant you could play videogames, read books, play with the young ones, and most importantly, watch Competitive Ice Skating. The way their bodies bent and glided across the ice was so mesmerizing, along with the wonderful music that fit so well. Many of them were your favorites, some of them you thought were the worst skaters ever, but there were two that really stole your heart. Katsuki Yuri and Victor Nikiforov were their names, the duo amazing the world.  
  
Victor and Yuri did the unimaginable, and kissed on live national television with you watching. You were stunned, confused, happy, and all in all breathless. The cameras flashed and zoomed in on them, surprised by the sudden kiss because of the way Yuri performed his routine. You weren't mad, all you did was smile, which then turned into a smirk, then cheered, making the workers at the orphanage scold you for being so loud.  
  
And so, after the kiss, the news starting printing up magazines and making a fuss over whether or not the famous skaters were kissing to show they were in love, or if they kissed as signifying that they were happy for each other after winning the competition. They couldn't come up with answers, plus all they did was argue, so when one of the watched watched the news about that certain debate, you put in earbuds and listened to music to block out the arguing.  
  
It was during a competition when Victor had confirmed their relationship. On live television, he said and quote, "It took us some time to come out and say it, but I stand before you a man who has given his love to a pupil. Katsuki Yuri, the love of my life and the most special thing in the world." The press flashed cameras left and right, leaving you rolling your eyes, then the questions came in.  
  
"Will your relationship affect Yuri's performance?" "Does this mean you're through skating forever?" "Will you two get married? Will kids be involved?" At the question you heard, you choked on the cup of noodles you were eating and started laughing. One of the younger kids laughed with you, hugging you from behind.  
  
"Ahahaha! Oh, Clara, what is the world coming to? A famous guy confirms himself as gay and people throw a fit! I'm glad you're young so you don't have to care about this." Ruffling [Clara's ](http://static.planetminecraft.com/files/resource_media/screenshot/1326/video-games-nature-trees-flowers-blue-eyes-leaves-grass-long-hair-ribbons-visual-novel-twintails-smiling-white-dress-anime-girls-faces-bushes-hair-ornaments-little-girl-monobeno-sawai-natsuha-HD-Wallpapers_5816890_lrg.jpg)hair, she giggles and sits on your lap. She see's Victor and Yuri, pointing at the TV. "Is that them?" she asks, her little voice raising. "Yep. They're my favorite skaters in the world."  
  
"Have you ever skated before, Y/n?" Your smile wavered, now truly realizing that you spent most of your time and life in this small place. "W-Well, no, but I plan to when I grow up." "Will you take me with you!?" she asks, her brown eyes gleaming as she spins around and makes you fall backwards. Laughing, you hug her and attempt to sit up but to no avail. "Of course I will, sweetie."  
  
Looking back up at the TV, you had missed the interview with Yuri and Victor, but it didn't really matter. There was now a commercial for a big name brand, so you turned off the TV and got your New Nintendo 3ds XL, turning it on and starting to play Animal Crossing. Clara watched you play for about three hours before two very special people came to the orphanage, changing your life forever.

* * *

  
You were enjoying time to yourself as usual, dinner being made as you waited. Snow fell slowly outside, seeing as it was Winter, so you had on a large [sweater](https://40.media.tumblr.com/712daa49974a0d9fe7cd65cadff883cc/tumblr_nd1fh4TRSe1sd88g7o1_500.jpg) with jeans and boots. You had remembered what Clara had asked if you were going to take her on a ice skating rink when you grew old enough to live on your own, but couldn't promise it.  
  
You or her could easily get adopted and never see each other again, but you had been in the orphanage since you were four, and she was brought in when she was born since the mother could not afford to take care of her.  
  
Lost in your thoughts, you heard the big doors of the orphanage open, then heard two men talking to the workers. They sounded oddly familiar. "Y/n, who is that?" Clara asks, crawling to your side. With an interested look on your face, you snuck around the corner and attempted to see who was possibly going to adopt either you or the children. "I don't know. Stay behind me while I check..."  
  
To your surprise, it was Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki, your eyes widening and your breathing hitching as you saw them in the flesh. Your two favorite ice skaters standing right before you. Victor was happily hugging Yuri, his mouth showing he was saying something that he found to be very happy for he was smiling. Yuri was only chuckling and trying to talk to one of the workers, but Victor seemed to be making it difficult.  
  
The worker giggles, then ushers them to the room where the girls were kept, and where you and Clara were hiding as of current. "What's going on? Are they going to adopt one of us?" Clara asks, a hopeful look in her eyes. Grabbing her hand, you quickly open the room again and lead her inside, then told her to play with some toys to make her seem adoptable.  
  
"What about you? Don't you want to get adopted?" Trying to smile, you pet her hair and kiss her forehead. "I do, really, but I've been here ever since I was four. And I like it here.... But I will miss you so much." Getting up, you go over to a chair, ignoring her pleas to come back, then sit in the chair and get out your earbuds while playing Animal Crossing yet again.  
  
The door opened without your knowing, and through the calming music of your town you could hear Victor talking to the excited children and Yuri saying how cute they were. Sighing, you felt tears come to your eyes. "Why am I shutting myself off from them?" you whisper to yourself, frowning as you heard all the children giggling.  
  
Suddenly, you felt someone take out your earbuds, angering you enough to look up with a sneer. Your angered expression turned to surprise as Yuri nonchalantly picked up your hand and put the earbuds in your palm, then inspected the game you were playing. "Animal Crossing huh? That's always a fun game to play on snowy days isn't it?"  
  
"Er, yeah I guess, Yuri. Shouldn't you be paying attention to some of the younger k-" As you looked over at the others, you had accidently caught Victor's eyes and he strut over to you, putting an arm over Yuri's shoulder. "Hey, Victor..." he mumbles, his glasses almost falling off his eyes. You giggle, closing your 3ds and excitedly telling them how much you love ice skating.  
  
"Wanna know something? You guys are my favorite skaters in the world! I watch your performances all the time and always root for you Yuri! And Victor, I'm waiting for you to get back on that ice!" Victor chuckled, ruffling your hair as you exclaimed your love for them. "I'll come back soon. And Yuri, thank her for such kind words."  
  
"I was getting to that, but yes. Thank you Y/n, I'll-" Now engrossed in a conversation, you say, "Well, it seems like it would be really hard to do all those Biellmann spins and cantilever's like they're nothing! Oh, and don't even get me started on the death jumps! Of course I saw you slip and fall a couple of times but you always try to find a way to get back up ad finish the performance! Victor, you are an amazing coach to Yuri. I'm going to cheer you two on in the finals as long as they last."  
  
Remembering they were trying to adopt a child, you blushed and looked down at your game again, frowning all the while. "Hm, what's wrong?" Yuri asks, trying to get your attention. "Don't you want a younger child unlike me? It was nice chatting and getting to meet you in person, but I have important things to do. Like getting funds for my Public Works Project."  
  
"Dasvedanja, then Y/n!" Victor says, ruffling your h/c hair. Gasping, your breath hitches at his touch, a fatherly touch, something you hadn't gotten since you were a young age. Tears sprouted in your eyes as the two walked off after saying goodbye, then you went back to playing with your game in depressing silence.  
  
The two continued playing with the younger children, but you hadn't noticed was Victor and Yuri giving you a few glances while smiling all the while. They had chosen who they wanted without your knowing.

* * *

  
"Y/n, who do you think they chose?! They played a lot with me, do you think they chose me?!" Picking her up, you press your forehead against hers and chuckle. "Aw, but Clara, if you or I get adopted, we won't be able to see each other for a _really_ long time. Maybe even forever." This gave her a change of heart, now not letting her down.  
  
After about twenty minutes, you set her down considering your arms got tired, so you decided to play with her for a while. One of the workers came in, a wide grin on her face. "Everyone, Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuri have chosen one of you to be their child. Kids, give a big round of applause to-" She paused for dramatic effect, so you ignored her, knowing deep within your heart that they had not chosen you.  
  
"Y/n Nikiforov Katsuki!" You turned to look at the worker, breathless and dizzy. Clara was yelling at you not to go, but at the moment you were delusional. Your vision became blurry and all you did was sit there as Clara hit your back, then fainted from learning you could now leave the orphanage and have a family for once in your life.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Y/n, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, picked you up. All you did was mumble, the shock of being adopted still being processed in your mind. "Y/n! You can't do this to me! What about our promises we made to each other!? You're the only thing I've got that acts like a big sister to me! Don't go with them! Please!" Clara pleads, holding tightly onto your sweater and crying into it.  
  
The worker sighs and gets up, seeing you were alright. "I'll give you two some time. After you say your goodbyes, Y/n will get her things from her bedroom. Victor and Yuri are waiting impatiently for you." "Thank you, Sedia." you say, comforting Clara. She continues crying, her loud screams erupting from her throat.  
  
"Hey now, no, no, no. Don't cry. Be happy for me, honey. I love you so much, and I don't want to see you be sad when I leave because that will just make me even more sad. C'mon, dry your tears. You can see me out, okay?" Letting go of your now wet sweater, she rubs her eyes and sniffles. Taking her hand, you make her follow you to your bedroom.  
  
You got out your suitcase, throwing inside all your stuff and memories. "Maybe I can sneak out the door in your suitcase?" she suggests, making you sorrowfully chuckle and start crying. "I'll miss you so much. I can try to visit or maybe take you to a park or something or..." "Wait! I have an idea!" Clara exclaims, a grin on her face. "Well, tell me!"  
  
"I can see you on TV! When I watch the Skating Competitions, you can look at the camera and wave at me! Say my name too, that way I can say hi back!" "Of course I can do that, sweetie." With a heavy heart, you take the suitcase and go into the lobby while holding Clara's hand. She was sniffling, obviously still crying, then when she saw Victor and Yuri happily walk towards you, she hid behind your legs.  
  
"Ready to go?" Victor asks, holding out his hand. Gulping, you look down at Clara and frown. You kneel and give her a kiss on the forehead, then ruffle her brown hair and tell her your goodbyes. "I love you, Clara. Goodbye, little sis." Standing up, you turn away from her and follow Yuri and Victor to the big doors of the orphanage, Clara's cries a terribly sad thing to hear.  
  
She was pleading for you not to go, her heartfelt "I love you" said over and over, and also screamed, "No! Don't leave me!" as well. Tears formed in your eyes as you tightened the grip on your suitcase handle, then Victor held open the door for you and Yuri. Taking one last look at Clara, you wave. "Dasvedanja, Clara." To which she replied, "Sayounara, Y/n!"  
  
You turned your back towards her, hearing her start crying again, then sighed. The cold had made your breath turn into smoke, but it was nice to feel the cold. "Ready to go?" Yuri asks, smiling at you. You solemnly nod as they took your suitcase. Victor lead you to a very fancy car, then put your suitcase in the trunk and open the side door. You got in the back, Yuri in the front passenger seat and Victor driving.  
  
What you hadn't surprisingly noticed was a wrapped present, which you felt you had to pick up. "Go on, it's yours." Yuri prompts, and Victor smiles while tilting his head to the side. With a grin, you rip open the paper and are met with ice skates that were your size. "Thank you, Yuri! Thank you, Victor!" you exclaim, inspecting the skates.  
  
Yuri smiles, looking over at Victor. Victor smiles back, then looks at you again. "Please Snowflake, call us Dad." "Oh! I like that nickname! Y/n, do you like being named Snowflake?!" You only nodded, Victor now driving off into the snow towards your new home. Clara all the while crying and wanting you to come back. And it luckily won't be long.


	2. Meeting the Family

"Mom, Dad, this is Y/n. She's your... granddaughter. And Sis, she's your niece." Yuri said awkwardly, introducing you to his family and friends. The man and woman who you assumed to be his parents looked at you in confusion, then suddenly started bawling and hugged you tightly, startling you. Takeshi, Yuko, Axel, Lutz, Loop, and his sister, Mari, gave Yuri and Victor hugs of delight, showering them with affection and playfully teased them.  
  
Meanwhile, Toshiya, your grandfather, and Hiroko, your grandmother, continued hugging you. "Er, could you let me go? This hurts..." you try to say, but suddenly a dog barks, excited to see a new member of the family. Victor held out his arms at the dog. "Makkachin!" he exclaims as the dog jumps into his arms. Yuri pet the dog too, giving you a small smile.  
  
"Come Y/n, we'll show you around!" your grandmother said with a smile, her husband asking Yuri and Victor why they did this. Frowning, you ask, "Dad?" You should have been more specific, because both of them asked, "Yes?" at the same time, thinking you asked both of them something. "I'm going in the other room with, Grandma." The sentence caused a smile to somehow find its way onto your lips, making the three triplets interested in you.  
  
"Can you skate?" You had thought it was Lutz who had said this, but Yuko, her mother had instead scolded her by saying, "Loop, don't ask her such random questions!" Mari put an arm over your shoulders, smirking all the while. "Come on guys, leave the poor girl alone! Mom was going to show her around! We'll all talk when it's dinner, okay?"  
  
She shoved you toward Hiroko, your grandmother, and she smiled while taking your hand. "Pretty clear skin, pretty e/c eyes, and such luscious h/c locks! No wonder my Yuri and his Victor adopted you! Tell me, do you like pork cutlet?" "I never tried it..." At your remark, her eyes widened and her voice raised. "You never had pork cutlet?!"  
  
Now everyone was basically gossiping about you and the fact you never had a certain food, so to get away from the strangeness of the family you decide to explore. Water was heard running in the backyard, but upon inspection, the backyard wasn't even a yard at all. The family seemed to be getting its business using an outdoor hot spring, not currently in use.  
  
"Whoa..." you whisper to yourself, opening the sliding door. There was a bath, a waterfall, and a fountain that made the whole thing seem very peaceful. From inside the building, a scream erupted from inside, making you gasp and run back inside to help them. Surprisingly, it wasn't your grandparents but instead Yuri and Victor. They noticed you had disappeared, and when they couldn't find you, Yuri threw a fit.  
  
"Where did she go? Mom, did you see where she went?! No, Victor what will we do?" The grey haired man only hugged him tightly and pat his back. "She's probably just exploring. We offended her when we kept asking why she never had pork cutlet I think." Mari saw you from behind the corner, but she kept you quiet by hiding you behind her with a devious smirk.  
  
Yuri only continued crying before Axel finally noticed you behind Mari. "Victor...." she said, pointing to Mari. He could see you behind her, staring at the defeated Yuri. Victor flashed you a small smile and stopped hugging your other father. "Look at your big sister." he says, a playful smile on his lips. Sniffling, Yuri asks, "Why?" before turning to look at his sister.  
  
Mari starts laughing, stepping out of the way to reveal you, much to everyone's relief. Hiroko and Toshiya have been cooking pork cutlet bowls all the while, so when they said dinner was ready, your stomach growled quite furiously, a blush coming to your cheeks as everyone turned their heads to look at you. Takeshi and Yuko chuckled as Loop, Lutz, and Axel took a picture of your blush, posting it to their Instagram page after doing so, but no one knew.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't have dinner at the orphanage so I forgot that I'm hungry." Victor hugged you on one side, Yuri on the other. "Aw, it's okay." Victor says, his hair brushing against your cheek. Makkachin barked, smelling the food, so everyone decided to eat. They smelled the food as well.

* * *

You sat on the floor, the table in front of you with what was the [pork cutlet bowl](http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire4/ff5ac0d9806cb07a99fc1ab9c8f8f6961477968148_full.png). It made your mouth almost water at the sweet smell, then took the chopsticks and started wolfing it down. Yuri and Victor, who were sitting on the left and right side of you watched you eat, then looked at each other with awkward smiles.  
  
"Okay, not so fast, sladkaya. I don't want you to choke." Victor said, taking your hand which held the chopsticks. Swallowing the food, you grin at your father. "But it tastes so good! No wonder Dad loves these so much!" Yuri blushed, chuckling while looking down at his food. Your grandmother spoke up, her food untouched.  
  
She rested her head in her hands, watching you take smaller bites of the food. "Shouldn't you have a significant name for Victor and Yuri? After all, things will get confusing when you say Dad when both of them around. Why don't you give one of them a nickname, hm?" To which you put down the chopsticks and look at Victor.  
  
"I can call Victor Dad and Yuri can be called... Daddy... I guess?" Mari crossed her arms and chuckled. "Well at least he isn't called Mom!" "Hey! Shut up!" Yuri said, embarrassed about his recognition. The triplets had fallen asleep after eating, so Yuko and Takeshi took their girls home and said goodbye after dinner.  
  
It soon grew to be nighttime, Victor and Yuri doing the dishes while you watched them. To occupy yourself, you explored yet again, walking around the house and looking at the rooms. There was your grandma and grandpa's room, then Yuri's room, Mari's room, and then a lone room somewhere by the hot spring.  
  
You tried the screen, only to realize that it was locked, probably keeping supplies for the hot spring. But there was already a shed for that outside, so what was in this room? You had heard about Yuri's old dog having a shrine in a room, but it couldn't have been this one, right? Hearing footsteps, you turn your head to see your aunt walking around in her pajamas, looking for something.  
  
"Mari?" you ask, your small voice barely reaching her. "Huh? What is it? I'm busy." Looking toward the screen again, you point at it. "What's in this room?" "A bedroom." she plainly stated, turning away again. "Yeah I know, but who's?" Yuri stepped into the hallway, drying off his hands with a towel. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
His sister sighed and walked off, ignoring her little brother. You resigned by shrugging, your Daddy's laughter a calming thing to hear after always being in an orphanage. "What's in this room, Daddy?" you ask again, trying to open it, but to no avail. Smiling, he put his hands on your shoulders and calls for Victor.  
  
Your Dad comes down the hall with Makkachin at his side, the dog panting because of its big furry coat. "Ah, she wants to know what is in this room, huh? Should we open it?" Yuri nods and unlocks it, revealing the room that had been blocked by the screen. You gasp, your eyes glint, and you go inside and smile while looking at everything.  
  
It was fit for a teenager, the shelves filled with manga's and books. Your ice skates that they gave you were on a nearby dresser, and your suitcase was neatly placed by the bed. They had emptied the suitcase and put all your things in the drawers it seemed, for the suitcase was empty. Your 3ds was on a bookcase next to your bed.  
  
Continuing to stare in awe, you had completely forgotten that Yuri and Victor were standing in the doorway, waiting for your approval. It was until then that you realized they were still there when one of them cleared their throat. "So, what do you think? Is it everything you dreamed of?" "Mhm!" Grinning, you look at them with teary e/c eyes, then launch into their arms and hug them tightly.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you two so much!" They pet your h/c locks, happy to know their new daughter loved them just as much as they did to you. "Hey! Daddy? Dad? Can I go to one of your shows in the Ice Skating Championships? Please? I promised Clara that I'd wave to her on live television! Plus I want to see all the skaters in person! Can I go with you?!"  
  
They flashed each other a look, Victor ruffling your hair after doing so. "Well of course you can!" "Victor?!" Yuri exclaimed, hugging his arm. "What?" "The paparazzi will be all over her! What will we say?!" He came up with a quick idea, for he snapped his fingers and put his hands on your shoulders. "Y/n!" "Uh, yeah?" "You're going to be my student alongside Yuri in the competition!"  
  
"There's just one problem, Dad." "And what would that be?" "I don't know how to skate... and I've never even been on the ice..." Yuri nodded, crossing his arms in the process. "That's fair. We can just teach you before we go." "Oh, cool! Doesn't Yuko and Takeshi run a skating rink?" Victor picked you up bridle style, surprising you as he carried you to the bed with a smile.  
  
"After another one of Yuri's competitions, we'll come to their skating rink and get you going!" Putting you on the bed, you get into it and watch them leave the room. "Goodnight, Y/n!" Victor says, waving. "Night Y/n!" Yuri bids as well, turning off the light. "Goodnight, Dad. Night Daddy." Then close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Clara watched the ice skating channel, hell-bent on seeing you keep your promise. The workers felt bad, trying to keep her away from the TV, but she always found a way to turn it back on and find the channel. The workers decided to help her out by finding the address you currently lived at, then asked her if she wanted to visit you for a day.  
  
She became overjoyed knowing she could see you again. Sadly, the next morning the family said you, Victor, and Yuri had already left to the skating shows, and she was still hell-bent on watching the performance, so as the family watched Yuri perform, Clara, the little girl who considered you a big sister watched it with them, hoping you wave to her.


	3. First Time on the Ice

It was in the month of December, a week before a competition you were very eager to join with your Daddy in a duet. Yuri and Victor took you to the ice skating rink that Yuko and Takeshi owned to further understand how to skate in order to become Victor's new apprentice alongside Yuri before joining him, and Takeshi and Yuko were overjoyed to know that you would almost immediately be on the ice, but you felt nervous and overwrought.  
  
What if you got hurt? What if you fell and disappointed your fathers? What if they felt you were a bad apprentice, let alone a failed daughter? You had been so lost in thought that you hadn't realized that Victor was strapping the ice skates on your feet already, a blank expression on your face as he tied the last tight knot.  
  
Yuri watched happily, his brown eyes watching Victor do the finishing touches on your skates, then brushed off your [sweater](http://www.rustyzipper.com/full/234554.jpg) they had bought you not long ago. You stood up, almost immediately falling in the process. Your Dad had to lift you up, steadying you as you tried to keep yourself from falling onto the ground.  
  
"Oh, be careful, Snowflake!" Your Daddy said, making Lutz, Loop, and Axel get a menacing idea. The triplets smirked to themselves, then ran over to you and took you away from your Dad. "Hey, what-" Before you could comprehend the situation, they practically threw you onto the ice. As said beforehand, you would be unsteady, and you definitely were.  
  
You slipped on the ice skate, falling to the ice floor with a loud thud. Victor and Yuri were watching intently. Yuko spoke up. "Y/n, are you alright?" She saw you were in pain, your eyes shut tight as you struggled to your feet. In order to participate in the competition, you had to be able to at least stand on the ice.  
  
You were failing miserably. Up and down, up and down you would go. But in the end, you had given up. You sat on the floor, burying your face in your hands. The shamefulness of the situation almost deathly embarrassing for you.  


Lutz, Loop, and Axel gasped as you tried your best to stand up again, but while doing so you had fallen to the floor yet again. "Ow!" you exclaim, rubbing your hurt legs. Victor and Yuri noticed, the grey haired male leaving the rink. "Yuri, I'm going to help her." The black haired male follows Victor, shouting, "Wait for me!"  
  
Takeshi opened the gate, his skates already on, then offered a hand to you. With teary eyes, you take it, but your legs still gave you under the slippery floor. Victor and Yuri dashed into the rink and skated over to you to inspect if you were alright. "Is anything broken?" Yuri demands, noticing how teary eyed you were.  
  
"No... nothing is broken. It just hurts." Your Dad hugged you tightly, along with Yuri. Yuko and Takeshi, along with their three daughters watched the two males comfort you in an effort to stop the pain, but the pain wasn't the only thing you were crying about. The competition is in one week and with the state you were in, you'd never be able to skate without falling down.  
  
You wiped the tears from your eyes, your Dad and Daddy continuing to shower you with affection. "Hey Y/n? Look..." Victor whispered in your ear, his soft voice monotone like. Yuri chuckled in happiness as he let go of you, along with Victor, yet you were still wiping your teary eyes to notice the thing you had done.  
  
"What is it?" you ask, wiping away the last tear solemnly. As your eyes adjusted, you could see the triplets recording you, no doubt for their Instagram, their parents too busy staring at you to scold them. Yuri was almost in tears as he saw you, Victor had his arms crossed and a slight smile was on his face.  
  
Looking down, you could see you were standing all by yourself somehow, and no matter what you did, falling down was not something you had done. You tried to move to your Dad and Daddy like a baby trying to walk with their arms outstretched towards their parents. After sliding on the ice for a minute, you decided to test your new ability by moving around the rink.  
  
The triplets started music to make a setting like a competition, a song well known to you. Your e/c eyes were glinting in amazement as you easily skated around the rink. It was almost unbelievable that just a few minutes ago you could barely stand on it, let alone skate. Takeshi and Yuko started skating together, the triplets as well.  
  
Yuri and Victor skated together as well, and in order to impress them, you had been thinking of performing a Salchow. It seemed impossible at your low knowledge of skating, but you decided to go for it. Gaining speed, you narrow your eyes, then jump into the air. Attempting to twirl, you only spin once and ultimately fall to the icy floor quite harshly.  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise as you attempted such a stunt, your Dad and Daddy skating over to your unmoving body on the ice. You weren't unconscious at all, you were just dumbstruck that you were actually able to do a complete spin the first day you ever came on the ice. "Are you okay, Y/n?! your Dad demands, skating to your side and lifting your limp body into his lap.  
  
Your Daddy, or Yuri, came to you and checked to see if you had gotten a concussion. Nothing hurt at all. You were just breathless, sweaty, and all in all excited. Breaking out of the trance, you smile and try to get to your feet. Your Dad stopped you from doing so by holding you in his lap, preventing you from leaving.  
  
"Did you guys see what I did!?" you ask, a big smile on your face. "What?" Yuri asks, still petting your hair. The triplets spoke up, excited. "That was amazing!" Lutz screamed, her voice sounding throughout the rink. "Huh?" Yuko asks Takeshi, but he has no answers. The three identical girls skated to your dazed form, the camera being shoved into your arms.  
  
On their Instagram was you, attempting a Salchow but failing miserably by falling to the ground. Angered, you look up, but the three pointed to the description. Reading it off, you saw aloud, "New apprentice of Victor Nikiforov attempts a Salchow and fails, but manages to do two twirls. Let's see what else she has in store for the.... Grand Prix with Yuri Katsuki in a very special duet constructed by none other than their coach."  
  
Your Dad and Daddy looked at the phone, happy to know you were soon going to get much needed popularity. "Thank you, girls." you say, a smile on your face. "And while you're at the Grand Prix take some pics of the skaters butts please..." Lutz whispers to you, a blush on her cheeks. Standing up, you hand her back the phone and ruffle their hair.  
  
"I got you fam~" you whisper back, a playful smile on your lips. Yuri sighs in defeat, and Victor laughs at your response to such a request. Without knowing, Yuko and Takeshi had changed the music, allowing everyone to skate however they wanted. You skated alone, happy to know skating wasn't going to be as bad as you thought it would be.  
  
Victor and Yuri were skating together, holding their hands, then started to do a performance. Giggling, you watched them, stopping and stood on the ice. They were so happy together. Almost as if they belonged. Without warning, your Dad had launched himself into Yuri's arms, the same way he did when they first shared a kiss on love television.  
  
Yuri caught him, then shared a kiss with the Russian before falling to the icy floor. The two stared into each others eyes in a loving embrace, but it was quickly interrupted by you. A loud, "Ew, get a room!" echoed on the walls of the rink.

* * *

  
Yurio angrily looked at his phone, his Instagram filled with nothing but Victor's new apprentice attempting a Salchow before finally falling onto her ass. "Dammit!" he grumbled, almost breaking his phone. "You're not going to get in my way." Yurio's blue eyes were narrowed in hatred, not wanting to lose against a lowly girl. He was going to meet you at the Grand Prix, whether he liked it or not.


	4. Meeting Yurio/First Competition

"Look at you. Such a pathetic disgrace to the skating world. Have you ever even been _on_ the ice?" Yurio asks you, the blonde Russian cringing at your form in front of him. With Yuri and Victor gone, you were alone with Yurio who had shown up to speak with you. Your fathers said he was hot-headed and to not listen to the fifteen year old, but his words pierced your already broken soul and heart.  
  
"Of course I have! Why did you think I came to this competition?! I'm going to skate with Yuri!" At your exclamation, he laughs, a cold, dry chuckle following that is directed to be at you. "What's so funny?" you ask, your small voice barely heard throughout the cheering crowd. Chris was currently skating during the argument, the loud music hard to speak over.  
  
"You try to act so confident. Remember something you bitch, I run this rink. Both you and that pig are my rivals, not to mention Victor." Tears came to your eyes at his hurtful words, destroying your self esteem even more. He won. You turned your back toward him, the tears continuing to fall. Sneering, you wipe away the tears and turn around again, trying to come up with a good comeback.  
  
Chris' performance was almost over, the crowd roaring. Victor and Yuri were still not found in the big crowd, so where were they? You needed help. Looking back at Yurio, his face still adorned a discriminating expression.  
  
Growling, you use your index finger to poke him in the chest. "Well you know what, Yurio?! I'm not going to listen to you! Yuri and Victor are the greatest things to ever happen to me! They're my _family!_ And at least I have one, other than you! I saw the last competition, and your grandpa was nowhere to be found! Where was he, huh? That's the thing!"  
  
Chris finished his last move, which made everyone cheer and ended the performance. You had looked over at the rink where he had stopped, but that was a big mistake. Yurio grabbed your shoulders in his rage, shaking you around in the process. "What did you say?!" he demands. You screamed, your voice somehow reaching above the cheering.  
  
Phichit, from Thailand, helped you after hearing your scream, then stopped the argument by pulling you two apart. He led you away from the blonde teen who had met up with his own couch's, his expression filled with hatred as you looked back at him. You shared the hatred by narrowing your e/c eyes and sticking out your tongue in a childish manner.  


He scoffs and gets ready for his performance that will follow yours and Yuri's. This meant you had wasted precious exercise time by arguing with a fellow skater while getting water. You didn't even make it to the vending machine before being rudely stopped by the Russian teen. "He's just a jerk. Don't listen to him, okay kiddo?"  
  
"Phichit..." you say, but he quickly whisks you into the back where the skaters waited and immediately finds Victor and Yuri. Your fathers see you and hurriedly run over. Yuri was already wearing his [skating outfit](http://www.trustedeal.com/image/data/Yuri%20on%20ice%20cosplay/yuri%20on%20ice%20katsuki%20yuuri%20eros%20cosplay%20costume.jpg), the shiny black jumpsuit. "Y/n, where have you been? Our performance starts in less than 5 minutes and you need to get ready!"  
  
Victor grabs your hand and runs to the dressing room, Yuri thanking Phichit for bringing you to the back. "I picked out an outfit that looked similar to Yuri's. I hope you like it... and it fits." your Dad states, a big smile on his face. You smile too, then he takes you to the dressing room. He shows you the [skating dress](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/231451209468-0-1/s-l1000.jpg), along with your white and blue skates they had given you the day they adopted you.  
  
"Shit... it's starting in less than three minutes." Victor whispers, checking his watch. "Don't worry, Dad! I just have to slip out of my-" "Well hold on! I need to turn around first!" he says, awkwardly turning. You giggle lightly, then hurriedly change out of your jacket, yoga pants, and sneakers. Putting on the blue dress, you twirl and look yourself in the mirror. In less than a minute, you were going to fulfill your lifelong dream of skating on live television.  
  
Taking a deep breath, you nod and turn to look at Victor. His back to still turned to you, checking his watch in a nervous fashion. "Dad..." He turns. "I'm ready."

* * *

  
Yuri paced in front of the rink, his skates making a _clunk_ sound every time he took a step. Yurio chuckled, hoping his discerning accusations made you back out of the competition for good. Surprisingly, you and Victor ran through the tunnel breathlessly, your dark blue dress swaying as you ran. Yurio's blue eyes widened at how _tight_ it was in certain places.  
  
Victor had chosen a skating outfit a size smaller than you as it seemed, but on the bright side it showed off your curves. Yurio couldn't look away for some reason. The lights made it twinkle, as well as Yuri's.  
  
The black haired male led you onto the ice, ready to start the performance. Yurio tsk'd, his coach Yakov giving him the evil eye. "Don't look at her like that." he scolds, making the teen almost yell before being shushed.  


* * *

  
  
The music titled _Eros_ had started playing, and you both had your backs toward each other. He raised his arms into the air, reaching toward the sky, whereas you had broke away from Yuri and acted as if you resented him. "The theme for Victor's new apprentice is apparently not about Love as stated in a previous interview. Yuri is skating for Love, whereas the girl is skating for Resent."  
  
You attempted a Biellmann spin, but quickly lost your balance in the process. "Oh! An attempt at the Biellmann spin!" The beginning meant you had been with a new parent who you had resented and always stayed away from, just as the performance is showing. You looked at Yuri, starting to perform a Salchow jump.  
  
He did it perfectly, then as practiced, skated to you and grasped your hand. You spun with him but breaking away by your own free will and skated halfway across the rink. This portrayed that the parent tried to love the child but out of self indulgence as well as being introverted, the child breaks away and is alone.  
  
You had done a camel spin, then turned it into a Biellmann spin, and attempted to turn it back into a camel spin all at the same time. You had landed it, the cheering heard throughout the rink. You lunged to your father, the black haired male lightly smiling as he grabbed your hips and hoisted you into the air. These moves meant you were trying to be alone, but in the end you came back to your parent and welcomed you with open arms.  
  
He spun, keeping you steady, then threw you back onto the ice with you twirling. This part of the piece meant the parent was letting you start your own life without them always being around you. As you landed, you caught a glimpse of Victor, you saw Yurio walk to the rink next to Victor in his [costume](https://i.imgur.com/TezrMXc.jpg).  
  
The blonde staring deep into your soul, judging you. At his expression, you wobbled a bit before turning around and finishing the performance with a Layback spin.  
  
Yuri had hugged you from behind, signifying that you had returned home and the parent was glad. It was simple yet fun. The crowd was loudly cheering, you and Yuri breaking apart and holding hands while waving at the audience before finally getting off the ice. Victor had hugged you and Yuri, his white-greyish hair falling in your face.  
  
"That was great you two!" He let go, flashing Yuri wink before looking at you with a small smile. "Have fun?" he asks, fixing your h/c hair. The ponytail you had been forced to wear on the right side of your head was taken out and all your hair had fallen into place. You turn around, about to ask why Yuri had pulled off the ponytail, but instead it was Yurio holding your black hair-tie.  
  
"I must admit, for a dog such as yourself, you did a good job." he says. You try to smile, but you only nodded. "Um, thank you." He was about to turn before you stopped him by grasping his outfit. "Yurio?" you ask him, a blush on your cheeks. "Hm? What?" "I'm sorry about what I said before. It was childish of me to say things like that."  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to think of what to say. Yuri and Victor were hugged you from behind during this, giving Yurio the evil eye just in case he tried to do anything to you. Opening his eyes yet again, he took your wrist and put it to his chest. "It's fine. I shouldn't have called you a bitch. So to make it up to you, I'll give you this I guess."  
  
He took off his [bracelet](http://www.ovalbuy.com/sites/default/files/T2660-08-2_0.jpg) you had guessed he was wearing for good luck, then slipped it on your wrist. You inspected it, a small smile coming to your lips. "It's beautiful, thank you Yurio. But, are you sure you want me to have this-" "Just take it." he says, then gets on the ice.

* * *

Interviewers and newscasters had asked you, Victor, and Yuri questions about the performance, and the most frequently used question, "Is Y/n's title as "new apprentice" just a cover-up for her actually being your adopted daughter?" which made you extremely uncomfortable. All the flashing lights, cameras, and microphones being shoved into your face annoyed you to the core.  
  
If you even took a breath, a microphone was shoved at you thinking you were going to ask a question. Then you remembered Clara, your friend back at the orphanage. You kept quiet, thinking they weren't going to ask you anything, but a camera and microphone was in your face. The newswoman asked a very much needed question.  
  
"Do you have any friends you'd like to contribute on live television?" You nod at the question, then is handed the microphone. Staring deep into the camera, you knew Clara was watching right on the other side. Smirking, you exclaim, "I'd like to give a shoutout to my little sister Clara! Love you!" When you were done you handed back the mic.  
  
After the competition, you, Yuri, and Victor went out to eat at an expensive restaurant. All the while, you had been playing with the bracelet Yurio had given you with a smile.  


* * *

Clara was watching the competition with your new family, the little girl in the middle of your grandma and grandpa. She watched the television intently after seeing you skate. In all honesty, she was amazed by how graceful you were. Mari, your aunt, had taken a great liking to the little girl and kept asking her if she wanted some food.  
  
Each and every time, she said no. The interview came on, and when she saw you, she jumped to her feet and pointed at the tv. "Wave to me, Y/n! Hello!? Can you hear me!?" Your grandmother turned up the volume on the tv. The microphone was handed to you, then with a big smile, you were shown with a smirk.  
  
"I'd like to give a shoutout to my little sister Clara! Love you!" Clara nearly fainted from happiness.


	5. First Christmas Together

Victor adjusted the tree, Yuri doing the same in their Russian [apartment ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/2b31a16da9923c4bb2beb2d921d010a7/tumblr_inline_oikftzno9d1s3fxbh_540.png)they had started to share after the competition. After Yurio won Gold and Yuri won Silver, the black haired male knew he couldn't retire before getting a Gold.  
  
During the competition, you had congratulated Yurio with a smile on your face, and he surprisingly hugged you, then started apologizing for the way he treated you. He left with Otabek shortly after that, so you and your two dads left as well.  
  
Your Dad had come back to the ice, along with Yuri in a skating pair. You didn't want to skate for a while. Instead, you'd just watch them and cheer them on if they get good points. You were technically going to be like a coach to them.   
  
In order to always be together, Yuri and Victor had made the decision to live together while the competition had been ongoing. You saw Yurio a few times when watching your two fathers practice, but you had to make sure the pair didn't do anything wrong when skating. Yurio was always with Otabek, you thought they were a couple, but mainly just good friends as you thought.  
  
"Y/n, can you get me the tree topper please?" Victor asks, pointing at the angel tree topper. Yuri continued putting up the ornaments on the tree. "I'm glad you let us put a tree in your house for Christmas. Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, you're going to with us." You handed Victor the topper, smiling as you noticed Makkachin sleeping by the warm fire.  
  
A blizzard was raging outside, not the best whether for Christmas Eve. "Not the best weather for Santa Claus to be in huh, Y/n? Father Frost has the upper hand this Christmas." Victor asks, looking out the window. "Father Frost?" Yuri asks, tilting his head in the process. Victor makes the finishing touches on the tree, then gets off the ladder and explains who Father Frost is.  
  
"He's like Santa Claus but doesn't come on Christmas Eve. Instead, he delivers presents in person on New Years Eve with his granddaughter and helper. There's not much of a difference." The wind howled outside, making Makkachin whine as he perked his head up to look at the window, the snowflakes falling even harder.  
  
"It's okay, bud. We're nice and warm in here." you say, petting his head. Makkachin's tail wags, and he licks your hand. Yuri had left the living room to the kitchen. To keep yourself occupied, you follow Victor to the radio. He was turning on orchestral Christmas music, the classical version of _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ sounding softly through the apartment.  
  
Victor turns to you, his greyish hair covering his eye as always. Winking, he states, "To get more into the Christmas spirit." Giggling, you hear Yuri call Victor in a worried manner, then glass shattering. He gasps and runs past you to the kitchen, both you and Makkachin following close behind. "Yuri! What happened-"  
  
You notice a cup on the floor, luckily no liquid inside, but by the looks of it he tried to balance all three cups out of the cupboard as he got the instant coffee powder. Victor's worriment was replaced with slight annoyance. "Why were you trying to balance cups?" Yuri tried to defend himself, only making it worse.  
  
"I see Y/n balance stuff all the time! She carries the bowls and plates pretty easily-" "Yuri, that's because they have a stable surface to stay on! With cups, there is nothing to keep it steady." You frown, not liking the two of them arguing like this. You leave the room, disgusted by their actions. Makkachin follows, a whine escaping from its throat, making you snap at the animal. "Be quiet!" you say, making the dog go back to the fire.  
  
Sighing, you whisper, "I'm sorry... Makkachin..." The blizzard continuing howling outside, then something had caused the lights to turn on all at once. "What the-" Before you could finish, the power went out, the room becoming nothing but darkness. You shrieked as the wind howled again, feeling around the blackness like a blind person.  
  
"Y/n!" Victor yells, and shuffling could be heard. Something was slammed, a drawer most likely, then a light was shining in the kitchen. Makkachin was next to you. "D-Dad?" you whisper, shivering from the cold due to the heater losing power. The fire was basically the only form of heat, so you walked over to it and sat down.  
  
Victor and a cold Yuri had walked toward you, the flashlight nearly blinding you as Victor used it to figure out his way around. Your Daddy was clinging to Victor's coat, not having the strength to find his own. "Are you alright?" Victor asks, grabbing your shoulders. He dropped the flashlight in the process, so Yuri picked it up instead.  
  
What you hadn't realized was that a single tear had fallen down your face and was visible by the blinding light. Looking down, you nod. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine..." you shivered. The four of you, Yuri, Victor, you, and Makkachin all pressed up against one other, the fire keeping you all warm until the power turned back on.  
  
"That snowstorm sure is putting up a fight, huh?" Yuri asks Victor, the Russian nodding with a slight smile on his face. Gathering up your courage, you stare at the fire and ask a simple question. "Do you two... argue a lot?" Your Daddy flashed Dad a look of worriment, but Victor only sighs and hugs you. "No, we just got in a little heated debate over the cup. It's nothing, don't worry about it our little Snowflake."  
  
You smiled in the darkness, Makkachin snuggling up even closer against you to provide much needed warmth for himself. Yuri or Victor adjusted themselves as well, and the two sighed in unison. "Hey, you know what I just realized?" Yuri asks, looking at the fire. "What would that be, Yuri?" Victor replies. You try to look at them in the darkness, Yuri's smile unmistakable as he moved closer to the fire.  
  
"It's our first Christmas as a family tomorrow. And Victor, happy early birthday." The male chuckles and kisses Yuri's cheek, and at that very moment the power turned back on, as well as the heater. You get up, Makkachin following close behind as you turned up the heat. Yuri and Victor get up as well, watching you turn the dial on the heater.  
  
The Christmas music rang out softly in the house yet again, being now useless considering when Victor checked his watch, reading 12:37 am. The two look at you with a smile as you took out the disc from the player and noticed their gaze. "What?" you ask with the disc in your hand. "Santa Claus doesn't like kids past their bedtime!" Victor exclaimed, hoisting you over his shoulder.  
  
With a blush on your cheeks, you're carried in a nonchalant manner with Yuri following close behind. Yuri opens your [bedroom](https://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb0dvwNohO1rtg63yo1_500.jpg) door for Victor, and your Dad puts you down. "There you go! Goodnight my little snowflake!" Your Dad and Daddy bid you a farewell before closing the door for a good nights rest.

* * *

Because of the power outage, your alarm clock hadn't gone off to tell you to wake up, which meant you had spent an extra hour sleeping. It was 9 am, and normally you wake up at 8. Gasping, you check your phone while changing into your [attire](https://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6c/92/c5/6c92c563c65c0535cf14810bfeb8f542.jpg) for Christmas day, as well as being Victor's birthday. Throwing on your muffler onto your neck in case your ears had gotten cold, you roughly open the door and run into the living room.  
  
"Merry Christmas and Happy Bir-" you exclaimed, only to notice Yuri and Victor in footie pajamas whereas you were ready to start the day. Victor yawned while holding his coffee. Makkachin happily jumped at your legs, and Yuri handed you a gift. "Merry Christmas, Y/n!" Your Dad took a sip of his coffee as you sat down on the floor in front of the tree with the rest of them, happily opening the beautifully wrapped gift now being torn to shreds.  
  
The 3ds version of _Mario Maker_ had been unwrapped, a smile coming to your face knowing you now had more than one game on the handheld console. "Thank you Dad! Thank you Daddy!" you say, a big smile on your face. Victor chuckles, looking over at Yuri. "We didn't know which to get you considering we're not that good with games, but we noticed you staring at it when we went to the electronics store and we couldn't help but think you wanted it."  
  
"Thanks again!" Yuri reached under the tree and found a present to him from you and Victor. He shook it around, his brown eyes inspecting the wrapping paper like a hawk. "Hm... not too heavy. Really light... I wonder what you got me? Probably clothes?" Victor shrugged, whereas you were unwrapping the clear paper keeping the game safe.  
  
Makkachin watched you open the box and Yuri tore open his present. You looked up, and Yuri gasped in surprise when he was met with a new black suit. "Aw, Victor, Y/n, I love it! Wait a minute... did you buy me this because you said you hated my old suit?" "Maybe..." Victor said with a smile, shrugging. You giggled, and Yuri rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh haha, laugh now, but just you wait to see the present I got you!" Makkachin barked as Victor reached under the tree to get the large blue gift, and seemed heavy. "Geez Yuri, what's in this thing? It weighs a million pounds!" he played, looking at you the entire time. You and Yuri laughed, and as Victor opened the gift, his blue eyes widened in happiness.  
  
"A laptop?! Aw Yuri you shouldn't have! Did you buy this with your own money?" The black haired male nodded at his greyish haired partner, smiling all the while. "Well, yes. I bought it with my own money. Considering it's Christmas and your birthday, I decided to make it extra special.... Do you like it?" Victor shuffled over to Yuri, planting a kiss onto his lips. "Of course I do. Thank you, milaya."  
  
The Japanese man blushed, twiddling his thumbs as the Russian slowly leaned down to Yuri's neck, slight licking it. "Ahem... there's one last gift you know..." you say, and Makkachin agreed by barking. Victor got off Yuri with a smile as always. "Ah, yes. Sorry Makkachin. But, Yuri and I didn't get you a gift so... Aw, Snowflake, you got Makkachin a present, didn't you~?"  
  
The dog reached under the tree and took a bone shaped present into his mouth, then shook his head and the wrapping paper fell to the ground in shreds. "Hold on, Makkachin! I have to take off the plastic wrapping!" The dog ran off with the bone, so you decided to give up. If he choked again, it would be his fault.  
  
Victor decided to find the dog by getting up and calling Makkachin back into the living room. Yuri stretched as he got up, then looked outside and smiled. "Hey, want to go somewhere today? Russia doesn't celebrate Christmas today so everything is open right?" he asks you, pointing at the snow. "Sure! We could go out to eat or something right?"  
  
Your Daddy nods and leaves the room to get dressed. Victor does the same, heading to their room to get on everyday wear. You sat on the couch playing with your new game and tried to make a level. You weren't very good at it, but on the bright side you had sent out the level for other people to clear.  
  
As you were playing someone's level, you heard their door open and Yuri and Victor stepped out wearing the [clothes](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2c7742622256fba91991ee63c1ca9cc8/tumblr_oepogl3MMW1u2l23to1_1280.png) for today. Victor had walked over to the window where you resided. "I was thinking we could go ice skating, get some lunch, shop, eat dinner then come home. Good idea?" You nod. "Yeah, I like that idea! What do you think, Yuri?"  
  
"Sounds fun! Victor, get your coat." The man nodded and went to get it, so you waited by the door with Yuri. Makkachin barked with his bone hanging out of his mouth, drool all over it. "Ew, Makkachin, don't get near me!" you say, but at the mention of his name the dog jumped onto you. All you did was pet him, and he quickly got bored and went to sit by the tree and chewed on the bone.  
  
"Gross..." you whisper, getting a paper towel and wiping your wet hands on it. Yuri chuckled, and Victor laughed while walking towards the two of you. "Alright, let's be off! Bye Makkachin!"

* * *

  
The day was spent with spending time with one another, skating, eating together, and shopping. You had met a guy named [Andrei Vladislav ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c9/db/74/c9db74dcd1e352f878f7d9cdff7dcb44.jpg)and his sister named [Anastasia](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cy4Qol9XcAQ5tzj.jpg). Yuri and Victor were getting overprotective when you accidentally fell while spinning and they helped you up.  
  
The girl had skated off, but Andrei had held your hand and danced what seemed to be the waltz, angering your fathers to the point that they interrupted the dance and swooped you away from the male. You had luckily gotten their numbers before they left. The male gave your fathers a dirty look, but the girl was very sophisticated in the way she acted when talking to your fathers.  
  
Andrei however, did not. He'd wrap his arm around your waist and pull you close, complimenting what "a perfect little family" you have. Dinner was held after saying goodbye, and Yuri and Victor kept an eye out in case anyone tried to steal their baby girl. Victor's birthday was a success, and when you three got home everyone went to bed.  
  
As you got ready, you heard a soft moan coming from their room. You instantly knew you wouldn't be get much sleep that night... as always.

* * *

Andrei added you to his contact list, dubbing you as the name _Y/n the Angel._ Anastasia had put you as _Y/n the Pretty._ They had thought it was a miracle to meet you, a skater who could perform great feats on the ice.

The two didn't want to admit it, but both the brother and sister had a crush on you. Victor and Yuri have to keep an eye on you when those two are around. As for Yurio, the newspapers had heard he had gotten into a relationship with Otabek, yet still loved you as stated by him with a quote from one of the competitions. Not so much a Christmas miracle now.


	6. Skating With Victor

You sigh nervously while attempting to tie your laces on your skates, the competition about to start. You were wearing a new [pink skating dress](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1EWaTIpXXXXanXVXXq6xXFXXXL/Women-s-Figure-Skating-Dresses-Fashion-New-Brand-Ice-Figure-Skating-Dresses-Competition-For-Adult-DR3491.jpg) that now fit you comfortably, the other blue one lost in your closet somewhere. Yet again, the shoelace would not cooperate with you and ended up getting tangled amongst each other. Enraged, you give up tying your laces and see your Daddy coming to your aid.

He hands you water, a small smile coming to your chapped lips. With his help, he ties the laces on your skates and sits next to you while waiting for Victor to get ready. The two of you were going to be in a pair skate, an Apprentice and Coach performance that will most likely leave the judges awestruck. But of course, you were nervous. If you messed up, you'd not only disappoint all the fans watching, as well as Clara, and your Dad and Daddy judging your movements.

Yuri noticed your worriment, giving you a small smile. "Hey, it's okay, Y/n. I'm always nervous when I skate too, but I know you'll be alright." Looking into his blue eyes, you frown and rest your head on his shoulder. "It's not that I'm nervous. I'm worried that I'll mess up and disappoint everyone. Especially Victor." "Aw, baby, he'll never be disappointed. He'll be glad you tried your best."

You were about to reply, but a cheerful voice had interrupted your sorrow. It was your Dad of course, coming behind you and hugging you from behind. He had on the matching outfit he had always wore during competitions. "Aren't you excited? You skated with Yuri and now you're going to skate with me! Don't worry, just let me lead." You nodded solemnly, then got up and brushed off your uniform. "How long do we have until our performance?" you ask them both, and Yuri checks his watch. "Um, I think less ten minutes."

"Well, I think we can stay here and talk for a bit. Unless they decide to call us early and-" the lights suddenly dimmed, prompting you and Victor to get ready. Your Dad grabbed you by the hand, Yuri wishing you good luck from behind. "Up next, we have Victor and his apprentice Y/n. Their song choice is apparently Shelter, an orchestral cover. Let us see how they'll do."

Gulping, you get into position and see Victor give you a smile and wink. The music starts slowly, and with a shaky sigh you begin to skate around the rink.

Victor immediately does a Biellmann spin as you do a camel spin, at first far away from each other. At the exciting part of the song, you do a Death Jump to your Dad and grab his hand, himself now picking you up and spinning around you with on the ice. You suppress a giggle as he smiles and stares into your eyes with his blue ones, and sets you down just as the audience cheers.

Rising your arms above your head, you spin, an amateur move, yet the audience cheers both you and Victor on as well as clap along with the music. Grasping your Dad's hand, you lower your body into a Death Spiral, an element in pair skating in which the woman skates on a deep edge with her body close to the ice and skates in a circle around the man, who is in a low pivot position and holding her by the arm.

He hoists you up, caressing your face while doing so and lets you go again. He does his separate routine, a layback spin with catchfoot, then a lunge. Meanwhile, you were distracted by his routine. Victor, your Dad, was so graceful on the ice that it had put you in a trance. You were standing there idiotically, too entranced by Victor's skating.

He noticed you staring into space, a soft gasp coming from his throat. He knew that if you were merely going to stand there, you would get a bad score. And so, he skipped other moves and skated over to you. Wrapping an arm around your waist, then interlocking his hand with yours, your father led you around the ice as if in a waltz.

You realized your mistake, your head shaking in annoyance. The mistake was in the past now. You had to move forward. The audience roared, their cheering drowning out the soft music. "Follow my lead." he whispers, taking his hand away from your waist and putting your arm above your head. He spins you, to which you understand and start to achieve an Upright Spin, then turned it into a Triple Salchow.

The interjectory was not planned correctly, so you ended up making a double and accidently fell onto your side. The judges were most likely going to deduct points for the fall. Wincing, you get back up and skate into Victor's arms. He catches you, spinning you around and containing his laughter. He then throws you, a pair element in which one skater throws the other into the air, where she completes a normal skating jump.

You do so, then bow to Victor as if it were a dance. The audience roared and cheered for you and Victor, and looking over you could see Yuri cheering you two on with slight tears in his eyes. He was immensely proud. A bouquet was thrown at Victor and he took it graciously, looking at the flowers in satisfaction, but instead skates over to you and uses his other hand to put your own around his hand that held the bouquet.

He then lifted the bouquet in the air, your hand with it. The lights came up again, so you and Victor went to Yuri to change and get ready to watch someone else's performance on the ice. When coming to Yuri, he embraced you and Victor, the grey haired male kissing the black haired male's head. "You two were wonderful, I loved it! Oh hey, it's Yurio."

The blonde male walked to you, his eyes staring deep into your soul. "Erm, can I help you...?" you ask, a soft frown adorning your features. Without a word, Yurio flicked your forehead, a soft squeak coming from you. "That's what you get for being better than me." You rub your head that he flicked, which he then leaned down and looked you in the eyes again.

Victor stepped in with crossed arms, doing the same by leaning down to Yurio's height. "If you don't want to be annihilated where you stand I suggest you leave my daughter alone..." Yuri wrapped his arms around you, agreeing. "Fine, old man. Geez, see you Y/n." "Bye..." Something in your heart thought that Victor and Yuri weren't going to allow Yurio to date you. The twins were an option, but you hardly knew them for you rarely ever saw them.

However, there was of course Minami Kenjirou, but he wasn't an option for height reasons. This skating career is pretty confusing.


	7. Yuri and Victor Purpose

"Yuri, come with me for a moment. Don't wake Y/n, though." Victor whispers, resulting in a soft chuckle from Yuri. Looking up from your 3DS, you hear footsteps carefully sneak on the other side of your door. Once they came in contact with the staircase, the floorboard creaked and a soft "Shh." was heard.  
  
Then silence. You looked back to your game, but you wondered what Yuri and Victor were doing in the middle of the night. It was 1 am, and they were sneaking around the house. It made you perplexed as to what they were doing and where they going, and curiosity got the better of you.  
  
Turning off the 3DS, you refrain from closing it for it normally made a click noise that was loud enough for someone to hear, even when a door is closed. Placing it carefully on the shelf beside your bed, you sigh and take off the blanket. Due to Russia's cold climate, you shivered immediately after the bedsheet was taken off your body. But that didn't stop you from wondering what Yuri and Victor were doing without you.  
  
Tiptoeing to the door, you open carefully and leave it open. If you risked to close it, that would be a suicide because you were already making enough noise as it is due to accidentally not being careful enough. Your fathers luckily didn't hear it, so you sighed in relief and started walking down the hall to the staircase.  
  
A soft light was seen in the living room, and upon further inspection a trail of candles led to the open balcony. "Haha, Victor, just what are you doing?" Yuri asks. He has a blindfold around his eyes as Victor gets everything ready. Two wine glasses were in his hands, as well as a wine bottle. The soundtrack of La La Landplayed softly on the radio, making the atmosphere seem romantic with the notes of the piano.  
  
You watched Victor place the wine glasses on the table in front of Yuri and poured the wine for each other. Putting down the bottle, Victor gets something out of his jacket pocket. His and Yuri's golden rings were inside the box, a nervous sigh coming Victor as he puts the box back inside his pocket.  
  
Taking off Yuri's blindfold, the black haired male laughs as he looks around the room. The music added to the romantic atmosphere and a soft blush rose in Yuri's cheeks. "What's the occasion, Victor? It's not our Anniversary yet." he asks, picking up the wine glass. Victor, who had a blush on his cheeks as well, looked into his eyes and caressed your Daddy's cheeks.  
  
Yuri sighed in content at Victor's touch, then took a sip of the wine. "Mm, this is delicious. What year is this?" "1950. Only the best for my Yuri~" You smiled at their romance and felt prompted to go back to bed. The music played and the candles flickered as they shared an embrace neither of them wanted to get out of.  
  
Who knew how long they would stay like that. Victor whispered sweet things into Yuri's ear, making the black haired male chuckle a little before quieting himself and taking another sip of wine. Yawning, you decided to head back to bed in order to have a good nights rest for the next day.  
  
Before you could even blink, Victor stood up, his grey hair falling in front of his eye as per usual. "Hm, what's up?" Yuri asks, setting down his now empty glass. Victor did the same and looked at Yuri with lustful eyes. It's not the same as when they're about to have sex, this was different.  
  
It was almost as if your Dad was trying his hardest to show Yuri how much he loved him. How, you had no idea, but as Victor took Yuri's hand and led him to the sliding door by walking down the path of candles, balcony was opened, a gust of cold wind had been brought into the house. "I-It's cold..." your Daddy complained, now shivering.  
  
Victor put his index finger to Yuri's lips, shushing his black haired lover. "Trust me, when I show you this it'll be worth the cold." Taking his hand, he leads your father outside and disappears into the night. Curiosity got the better of you yet again as you silently went down the stairs to investigate what your Dad had in mind.  
  
As you reached the living room, you tried your best to hide behind something so that they wouldn't see you. When you looked out to the balcony, your e/c eyes widened in awe. The [city](http://www.wallpaperhi.com/thumbnails/detail/20120926/outer%20space%20cityscapes%20night%20stars%20alone%20balcony%20buildings%20city%20lights%20artwork%20manga%20night%20landscape_www.wallpaperhi.com_88.jpg) had stars above it, far as the eye could see. Yuri was in awe as well, but Victor acted like he had seen this many times.   
  
"Whoa, this is so... beautiful. Does this normally happen in Russia?" Yuri asks, hugging Victor's arm. His breath turned smoky as he sighed. The temperature was around 20 F outside. "Around the end of Winter and the beginning of Spring I believe." You watched in awe too, the shooting stars starting to fall. Yuri pointed to the stars.  
  
"Make a wish, Victor!" The grey haired male chuckles and wraps an arm around Yuri's waist. "I already got my wish. For you to be here with me." The two stayed silent as the meteor shower continued. By now, you had gotten bored waiting for something to happen between the two. They usually get up in the middle of the night to dance or have quiet time, but this was different.  
  
Almost out of nowhere, Victor turned sideways and grasped Yuri's hands. Yuri turned to his side as well with a perplexed expression. "What's wrong, Victor?" Your Dad sighs shakily again and explains why he's been acting strangely.  
  
"Yuri, the year I shared with you has been so wonderful. I met you because I wanted to be your coach, and I've always been proud of you. You've gone through so much and I thank you for being in my life. I love you for being my boyfriend, and I love Y/n. Our sweet, precious child. But I'm done being your boyfriend."  
  
Your e/c eyes widened as he said this. Yuri's smile wavered into a worried frown. "Haha, Yuri, no, no. I didn't mean it like that! Maybe I should have phrased that better..." "Yes, yes you should have." he grumbles, but as Victor caressed his cheek again he couldn't stay mad. "Yuri Katsuki, would you do me the honor of becoming my... husband?"  
  
Yuri put a hand to his mouth to cover his gasp. Victor got on one knee and opened the ring box, revealing their two golden rings. You stood up from behind the couch with your mouth a gape. "Yuri, please." Victor pleaded, a slight smile on his face. Yuri blinked, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
He was crying tears of joy. "O-Of course, oh Victor, I'm so happy." Victor stood, taking Yuri's ring and slipping it onto his finger. Victor did the same with his own. Your two fathers embraced, then kissed amorously with the stars watching over them. As well as you. Crossing your arms, you smile and noticed your eyes becoming glossy.  
  
The proposal had moved you to tears, just as your Dad's as well. Surprisingly, they still hadn't noticed you. They were still kissing, the La La Land soundtrack continuing to play as background music. Attempting to sneak to the stairs, the floorboard underneath your feet creaked. You stopped, tightly shutting your eyes and hoping they hadn't seen you.  
  
"Y/n? What are you doing up?" your Daddy asked. You open your e/c eyes and see the two still hugging. "Oh, uh, hi. I... had a nightmare." Victor smirked and strut over to you. He put an arm around shoulders and pet your hair in an annoying yet comforting fashion. "There's no need to lie, my little icicle. We know you saw the proposal. That's why we were laughing so much."  
  
Your Daddy chuckled in embarrassment and closed the balcony door so the house wouldn't be cold. "Sorry Y/n, but it's true. We knew you were here the entire time." Crossing your arms, you try to huff in anger. A sly grin made its way onto your lips instead. Your Dad, out of elatedness, throws you over his shoulder and takes you upstairs.  
  
"Oh, be careful, Victor!" your Daddy exclaimed worriedly. Without listening, Victor takes you back to bed and puts the cover over you. Yuri smiles contently. Before they could leave, you ask, "Does this mean we'll tell the media? Are you going to have a wedding? Am I the flower girl?" Victor ruffled your h/c hair. First question: We'll have no choice, second: of course, and third: I'd never say no."  
  
Your two Dads kissed you on the head and wished you goodnight and sweet dreams. Sadly, after the night you had, you could barely keep your eyes closed. But that's what video games are for.


	8. Yuri and Victor Get Married

"Wake up! Wake up! Don't you know what day it is, Yuri?" you ask, shaking your daddy awake. He was groaning as he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He couldn't see a thing without them, so you were only a blob in front of his eyes. He felt around for his glasses which resided on the table beside him, then eventually found the rim and put them on.  
  
"Y/n? Oh, good morning. What day is it?" He yawns and attempts to fall back asleep, but you kept him from doing so jumping onto the bed and shaking him again. Makkachin barked when Yuri squeaked in surprise. "Damn it, Y/n, what could be so special about today that I can't sleep in?" Yuri looked to his side to see the usually occupied space on the bed now empty.  
  
"Where's Victor?" You sigh and smile slightly before getting off the bed. "Your wedding day~" As you cross your arms with a smug smile, Yuri's brown eyes widen in surprise. He gets out of bed and gets the black tux out of the closet, as well as the pants and shoes for the ceremony later that day. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, Y/n, what time is it? Where's Victor? Why aren't you getting ready yourself?"  
  
You could tell your Daddy was nervous. He was shakily picking up things, obviously not thinking straight. After all, a wedding was the most important part of someone's life and if something goes wrong, it would be remembered for years. Sighing, you put your palm on top of the back of his hand.  
  
He gets startled at your touch and looks to you with a worried frown on his face. "Deep breaths. Stop worrying, you'll be fine. It's only nine am, Victor apparently doesn't want to see you on your wedding day because of that old superstition so he's with Chris and Yurio, and I haven't gotten ready yet because I had to wake you up."  
  
Yuri nods and goes back to fixing his tux. You decide to get ready by choosing one of the four [dresses](http://fashiongum.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Wedding-Guest-Dress-2015-27.jpg) that was kept in your closet. You decided to wear the one you liked best. Slipping on the dress, you do your makeup and brush your recently washed hair. While looking at yourself in the mirror, you get a text from Phichit saying that him and Yuri's family will come to pick you two up for the wedding.  
  
You reply with nothing but, "Okay." and put down the phone again. You looked at yourself in the full body mirror and smiled to yourself. "This was an adorable outfit choice... hehe." You say to yourself, twirling now. The heels made it hard to twirl, but it wasn't fast enough to make you dizzy. The ringtone of your phone had gone off, so you stopped looking at your outfit and went to see who was calling.  
  
It was your Dad, Victor. The phone showed his contact photo of himself holding a flower. You slide the answer button on the phone and put the phone to your ear. "Hey, Dad. Ready for yours and Yuri's big day?" A shaky sigh was what followed after your question. "Yeah. I have a major hangover from last night though..."  
  
"Why?" Chris, most likely the one driving, replied for you, "It was his Bachelor party. Heh, and once you marry Yurio, you'd have a Bachelorette party~!" Yurio spoke up with a hint of anger and annoyance. "I won't be marrying her, okay?" Chris replies, "That's what you want to think."  
  
"Is your headache better, Dad?" you ask, worriment in your voice. He chuckles through the phone, a short groan followed after. "I think I'll manage. When is the wedding again?" "Later. Three pm. The wedding planners still have to get everything ready." Victor sighs with relief. "Good. My headache showed go away by then."  
  
You chuckle sweetly, then heard your bedroom door open. "Oh, Yuri is showing me what he looks like in his suit. Got to go! Love you!" Before he could reply, you press the End Call button and turn to look at Yuri. He was wearing the [suit](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ecf2d26fcebaa9a1ed42248fadb5f262/tumblr_omuzd0BaRq1u4aweao1_500.png) Victor bought him for Christmas. He fixed the jacket, then fumbled with the buttons on his sleeve. Yuri couldn't reach them that well.  
  
"Oh, Yuri, you look wonderful." you compliment, resulting in your father blushing a bit. "It's not wrinkled is it? Oh, these stupid buttons, I can't get them shut." Taking his hand, you start to fix the buttons on the cuffs. "There you go, Dad." He looks at himself in your full body mirror and sighs nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?" you ask, completely oblivious to the fact Yuri was nervous about getting married. Clearing his throat, he fixes his collar and plays off the feeling of nervousness. "Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart. But look at you! That dress is adorable on you." You chuckle and twirl, the dress following. "Dad bought it for me. Isn't it cute?" Yuri ruffles your h/c hair and chuckles as well, a hint of shakiness in his voice. "It's adorable."

* * *

Before Victor could reply back, you had hung up. His phone went back to it's home screen, a family photo of you, Yuri, him, and Makkachin at a competition. Victor sighs through his nose and leans back against the car seat. Looking in the mirror, he noticed Yurio looking out the window with a bored expression on his face while listening to music. Yurio was sitting in the back.  
  
Chris continued driving to Saint Petersburg with a smile on his face. The car music played softly and Victor felt oddly at ease, minus the headache. "Do you think my headache will go away by the time the wedding starts? I don't want to be half drunk and make out with Yuri at the alter..."  
  
Chris laughs and stops at a stoplight. "Well, I'm pretty sure that with enough aspirin you should be fine. And I'm pretty sure that's not how hangovers work..." Victor grunts and winces as his head pounds again. "Oh yeah, Y/n said that Yuri and her are already dressed up. What could they be doing? It's almost seven hours before the wedding."  
  
The Swiss man shrugs with a smile and notices the light turning green. He starts driving again at about 50 miles an hour since he was on the freeway back to Saint Petersburg. "Well, they could be visiting family before the wedding. They'll chat, maybe to kill the time, then pile into a car and drive to the wedding."  
  
Victor nervously sighs and tries to remember what happened last night. It was a blurry mess, so he figured he had a lot to drink. "Hey, uh, what happened at my Bachelor party anyway?" Chris laughs, a hearty one and asks, "You don't remember? Hm, are you sure you want to know?"  
  
He tilts his head in confusion, his white hair falling in front of his eye as usual. His blue eyes stare into Chris's in worriment. "Um, I-I guess." Chris had to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"Well, we got to the hotel and Yurio wanted to use the heated pool. You agreed and so did I so we all went there. Apparently there was a big party down there with hardcore drinks that I advised you not to have but you took a sip and basically got yourself drunk from just one cup. You had more and passed out in a pool ring so the lifeguard had to get you out of the pool because I was too busy keeping Yurio safe because a crowd of girls noticed him and kept asking for autographs."  
  
Victor groaned, now remembering the lost contents of the night. "That sounds so embarrassing." "Oh, and there's one more thing." The white haired male looked annoyed and watched Russia fly by as the car drove past. "What?" "When you got drunk, you confessed your love to someone who looked like Yuri. Then you bragged about getting married and complained that your daughter doesn't joke around enough."  
  
Victor cursed himself for being so stupid. Yurio took out his earbuds and sighed. "How long until we get to the wedding?" Chris turned a corner and stopped abruptly, making the three men lash forwards. Chris put his foot on the pedal and scoffed. In front of their car was afternoon traffic as far as the eye could see.  
  
Yurio's green eyes widened in shock. Groaning, he falls back into his seat. "You've got to be kidding me! Don't these people realize we've got a wedding to get to?" Chris sighed leaned against his seat, seeing only a handful of cars moving. He went up a little, then stopped.  
  
Victor nervously checked his messages and told you that they were stuck in traffic, most likely arriving at the wedding by two pm or two-thirty. You responded with a picture of Makkachin in Yuri's parent's house. His future mother-in-law was making food in the background, and somewhere off in the corner looking out the window was Yuri.  
  
It was luckily his back, so all he saw was his black hair and suit from behind. He responded that Makkachin looked adorable in the picture and that he would talk soon. "Oh, Yuri. I hope we won't be late." For the time being, Victor listened to music and talked with Chris or Yurio. He hoped he would get there in time.

* * *

"Aw, look at my little boy! All grown up and getting married." your grandmother, or Hiroko said. She was overjoyed that her son was getting married to the man he loved, Toshiya, or your grandfather, was happy as well. Mari was jealous as usual. Takeshi, Yuko, Lutz, Loop, and Axel were going to meet the five of you at the wedding. Makkachin was invited as one of Victor's best men.  
  
Everyone had their own job. Yuri and Victor were the Grooms, Makkachin, Chris, Phichit, and Takeshi Victor's best men. Yuri had no Bridesmaids. You were the flower girl and Yurio was the ring bearer. Takeshi, Yuko, Lutz, Axel, and Loop were basically family that would sit and watch, but they were also bringing Clara. Others coming to watch were Jean-Jacques, Otabek, Leo, Guang Hong, Georgi, Emil, Seung-gil, Michele, Sara, Minami, Minako, Mia, and even Yakov. The twins, Anastasia and Andrei, promised to make it.  
  
"Mom, I'm not little anymore..." Yuri said, chuckling. His mother sighed. "I know. You're getting married, you have a daughter, and a great life. Oh, do you remember your wedding vows?" Yuri nods, his black hair staying in place due to the amount of hair gel he had put on his hair.  
  
Yuri went to sit on a chair and looked out the window. He ignored Makkachin so the big dog pranced over to you while whining for attention. "Hey Makkachin." you say, scratching him behind the ear. He barks in happiness and sits. He starts panting due to his heavy fur coat, and you couldn't help but laugh.  
  
You take out your phone and take a picture of Makkachin, completely oblivious to the fact Yuri was in the background. A few minutes later you got a text message from Victor that they were stuck in traffic and won't arrive until two or two-thirty, so you only sent him Makkachin.  
  
He responded back and said goodbye. You delivered the news that he would be late with a heavy heart. "Um, guys?" Yuri stops looking out the window and turns to you. "What's wrong?" Mari asks with her arms crossed. "Apparently Chris, Yurio, and Dad are stuck in traffic and won't make it until two or two thirty."  
  
Yuri nonchalantly waved his hand, almost as if he thought being late wasn't important. "It's just an hour before the wedding. He even said thirty minutes. That should be easy. If he's already wearing the suit he should be fine. He just needs to get to the wedding and stand at the alter, right?"  
  
Yuri's mother spoke up. "Right. He'll be there." You knew something bad was going to happen. You didn't want to jinx it, but there was something at the back of your mind that told you that you forgot something. But you couldn't figure out what. When you were fixing Yuri's cuffs, you had a look at his hands. Had he forgotten the wedding ring?  
  
Of course not. He would wear that ring to hell and back. Forgetting it would be like forgetting a child on a bus. But, where was it? Had he put it somewhere? You risked the question. "Yuri, where is your wedding ring?" Yuri gasped and looked at his hands. "Oh, I left it on the table over th-" he pointed, but Makkachin was seen holding it in his mouth, his tail wagging.  
  
Hiroko gasped in shock at the ring in the mouth of the dog. Mari was furious. "Hey, mutt! Give my little brother back his ring you-" Toshiya stopped his daughter. "If you yell at him like that he'll think it's a game and we'll lose the ring." Yuri tried to coax the dog to give him back the ring by walking slowly to him and speaking softly.  
  
"Here, Makkachin... Give the ring to me." You held your breath as the ring started making it's way farther into Makkachin's mouth. "Daddy..." you whisper, and Yuri shushes you. He kneels, Makkachin starting to back away. "Makkachin, Victor would be _very_ disappointed in this behavior. Give that back."  
  
The dog only wagged its tail and ran off. "Makkachin!" you scream. By now, everyone was chasing the dog in order to retrieve the ring for the wedding in only three hours. Running to Makkachin, you grab the dog and search his mouth for the round object. To your horror, nothing could be felt.  
  
You gasp and widen your eyes in shock as Makkachin only wagged his tail. Yuri came to your side with almost teary eyes. "Did you get it?" he asks breathlessly. All you could do was shake your head and noticed your Daddy narrow his eyes at the dog. He fixed his glasses and got some dog food. "We'll have to get it out of him." Mari looks disgustedly at her little brother. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Victor jolted upright from his nap due to a pulsing headache. He gets some water and an aspirin and gulps it down. The headache slowly digresses. Yurio spoke up with a faked smile. "Hello, earthling, You have been in a coma for over 200 years and we are still stuck in traffic doesn't that sound just grand?"  
  
"Just as long as we didn't miss the wedding... Chris, how much longer?" Chris see's an exit up ahead. "Hey, if we take the exit I can get on another highway and head to Saint Petersburg. Let's try it." He takes the exit road and comes across a highway, this one with less cars. Everyone cheers in relief.  
  
Victor checked the clock on the car, reading two pm. "Wedding, here we come!" Chris drives faster in order to get there on time. Victor takes out his phone and texts you that they would get there soon. You reply with a happy emoji. What he hadn't realized was the entire hour all of you had been trying to get the ring back from Makkachin.

* * *

Mari washes the ring off wearing gloves, Makkachin staying in another room with Hiroko and Toshiya. Yuri was pacing the living room as you sat on the couch playing with your 3ds. "Are you still nervous?" you ask, looking up. He stops pacing and rubs his finger where his ring used to be. It was calming for him to touch it, and due to it being gone, he was more nervous than usual.  
  
However, he breaths in halfheartedly and smiles. "I'm excited. In less than an hour I'm going to be a married man. Well, unless Mari can clean off the ring-" "Ew, you're still going to wear it after what happened?" Your daddy smiles taps your nose with his index finger. "It's our little secret~"  
  
Mari came the living room, Makkachin following close behind. She was holding the cleaned ring and gave it to her brother. "Here's the ring. That mutt keeps following me around. He must think that since I touched his shit we've become bonded or something." Makkachin barked and jumped at her.  
  
You laughed as she tried to run away, Hiroko and Toshiya opening the door for her to run to the car. In only thirty minutes, the ceremony would begin. "Ready?" you ask your Daddy. He nods, ruffling your hair while doing so. "Yeah." He straightens his tie, his glasses, then walks to the car with a spring in his step. You follow close behind.

* * *

Victor, Chris, and Yurio arrive at the wedding thirty minutes before the wedding starts. Victor gets out of the car and stretches, the long drive stiffening his legs. "Phew, my headache is gone." Yurio noticed another car pull up in front of him, and Chris asks, "Is that our friends?" The back door opens ad you step out, chuckling as you heard Mari tell a joke.  
  
You notice the three males staring at you from head to toe, a slight blush playing on your cheeks. "Guys! Um, Yuri's in here! Don't look!" Leaning down, you tell Yuri that Victor has arrived at the same time. "Daddy, Victor's here." Before he could reply, Makkachin barked happily at hearing Victor's name.  
  
He jumped out of the car and lunged at Victor, the white haired man laughing as he pet the large dog. "Dad, turn around." you demand, your h/c hair flowing in the sudden gust of wind. Understanding, Victor turns so that he doesn't see Yuri get out of the car. You keep an eye on Victor while everyone goes inside the church, and once Yuri went inside, Toshiya called, "Come on, Y/n!"  
  
"Okay." you turn to the three men and bid them a farewell before walking into the church. Chris whistles at your form in approval of how you looked. "Gross..." Yurio remarks, crossing his arms. Victor agrees by lightly punching his friend on the arm. "Yeah, that's my daughter, Chris. Come on." Chris chuckles and apologizes.

* * *

The guests finally arrived with presents in hand. The church had cars packed outside, even when all the people had carpooled. You fixed your hair and make up before the wedding while waiting in the back room with Yuri and his father, as well as Yurio but he didn't say anything. Yuri nervously cleared his throat. "My throat's dry. Can I have some water?"  
  
"The wedding is starting in less than two minutes..." you reply, fixing your eye shadow. Toshiya pats his son on the back, then straightens his tie. Yurio notices you putting on make up and stares at you. Once you finish, you ask, "Does it look okay?" He notices a slight smudge. Sighing, he licks his thumb and wipes away the smudge while saying, "Honestly, you need glasses."  
  
You chuckle, then suddenly the wedding march starts playing. With a shaky sigh, Yuri interlocks elbows with his father. You and Yurio get in front, you holding the basket of flowers and Yurio holding the pillow with the wedding rings. "You'll be fine, Daddy." Looking to Yurio, you ask, "Ready?" He triumphantly smiles.  
  
Stepping out onto the red rug adorning cherry blossoms, you look around at all the people smiling at you and Yurio. You drop more cherry blossoms by picking up a group and placing them in front of you. Your Dad had gasped and widened his eyes, no doubt looking at Yuri.  
  
The two of you stood in front of his best men and watched Yuri be in front of Victor. The priest starts speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
No one said anything, relief swarming over the whole church. The priest continued. "Before we confirm the Declaration of Intent, the vows will be shared amongst Yuri and Victor." Victor clears his throat and volunteers to go first. Yuri, the first time we met, I fell deeply in love with you. I knew that you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Every moment we have spent together since that day, my love for you has grown. My heart, my soul and everything that I am belongs to you. You are the most amazing and perfect man I have ever known. You make me happier than I ever thought possible and I feel truly blessed that you have agreed to be my husband. So I make these vows to you in the presence of our closest friends and family, so that they may witness the promises I make. I solemnly vow that I will spend every day doing everything I can to be the husband that you deserve; to support, love and cherish you; through the happiest times, but also through the darkest times. I vow to be your best friend, your closest soulmate and, most of all, your faithful husband. No matter what life may throw at us, I vow that I will never stop loving you, will never stop caring for you and will never stop trying to be the best husband that I can be.  
I love you, Yuri, with every fiber of my heart."  
  
Yuri got teary eyed a bit, then told his vows. "Oh, Victor, I-I love you so much. It is the greatest desire of my heart to be faithful to you and to love you always, seeking to meet your every need, desiring to help in every way, listening to you, encouraging you, comforting you and standing by your side in whatever circumstances may face us in the years ahead. I will respect you, honor you and strive for harmony in our marriage with a quiet and gentle spirit. I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Victor, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours. Now in marriage, forever."  
  
"Aw, Yuri, don't cry. If you cry, I'll start to cry." You try to contain a chuckle and Yurio hit your shoulder with his elbow to shush you. The priest chuckles and calls Yurio over. Victor takes the rings from Yurio and thanks him. "Do you, Victor, take Yuri to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
He said nothing for a few seconds. He finally got the courage to speak up after Yuri flashed him a smile. "I do." Yuri blushed as Victor slipped the ring onto his finger just as they did in Barcelona. It was his turn now. " Do you, Yuri, take Victor to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Gulping, Yuri blushes redder and nods. "I-I do." He slips the ring onto Victor's hand with a tremble. You smile widely and breath in. "Everyone, please get out the item that was passed out earlier." The priest states, and Yuri and Victor look to the crowd confusingly. They had a bag of cherry blossoms and was going to throw them onto Victor and Yuri when they kissed.  
  
"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wed. You may kiss the Groom." Victor wraps his arms around Yuri's waist and stares into Yuri's brown eyes. He caresses his cheek, then kisses him romantically, their lips meshing together in harmony. Everyone who had cherry blossoms threw it onto Yuri and Victor, their kiss interrupted by the cherry blossoms pelting at them.  
  
Yurio took the cherry blossoms from your basket and threw a handful of them at your parents with a cheer. He claps, almost out of character, then grabs the basket. The cherry blossoms fly everywhere.

* * *

The reception was well underway. Everyone was chatting or ate with each other and danced. You and Yurio however had been sitting by the alcoholic beverage station. He had gotten you and him a non alcoholic version of a Shirley Temple. He had one of his hands in his pockets while sipping the beverage. You licked your lips at the taste.  
  
"It's really good." you state, and he nods. "Yeah, it is." You too go back to awkward silence. Yurio broke the tension by speaking up. "I haven't told you that you look lovely yet, have I?" With a chuckle, you nod, your e/c eyes focused on his suit. "Thanks. I really like your outfit choice."  
  
"I just threw something on. But you, geez, you know exactly what to wear." You look down at your choice of attire and blush slightly. "Thanks." Mari had a bouquet of flowers and showed them to Yuri. He took them and she made an announcement. "Yuri is going to throw the bouquet to a very special girl! Everyone get in a group."  
  
"That's your queue!" Yurio explained, dragging you to the crowd. Yuri smiles and turns around. Victor claps his hands as he throws the bouquet. Almost on purpose, the flowers fall into your arms and you slightly blush as everyone cheers. You wave and went back to Yurio with the flowers in your hand.  
  
The music turned slow, your Dad and Daddy slow-dancing with each other as the music provided a sort of beat. "This is like a skating competition." you remark. "How so?" "Mostly the dancing. Say," you offer a hand after putting down the flowers, "Care to dance?" He graciously takes your hand and leads you to the dancefloor.  
  
  
He puts an arm around your waist and intertwines his fingers with yours. "Look, I know I may seem rude and stuck up but I'm not like that." Yurio tells you, spinning you. "Oh really?" you playfully ask. Victor and Yuri had their hands interlocked as they slow danced and kissed once again.  
  
"I just like my grandpa more than everyone else. And Otabek. But you, it's different. I love you." "Love me?" he dips you and stares into your e/c eyes with his green ones. "Yeah." He nods, lifts you up, then kisses you. He was telling the truth now. He really did love you, but he never really had any way of showing it because he's not good with romance.  
  
He takes his lips off yours and looks into your eyes again, the slow dance stopping and now the more exciting music playing. You two disband and go your separate ways. He went to chat with Otabek whereas you were called over by Yuri and Victor. They both ruffled your h/c hair, but Yuri left. "Care to dance?" he asks.  
  
"Where's Daddy going?" you ask, looking around. Your Dad only puts an arm around your waist and starts dancing. "He's getting a drink. Aha, I hope he doesn't get drunk again and party~" You mentally face palmed remembering the day Victor showed you the pictures. "Oh, let's hope."

* * *

You awoke in your own bed, the events of yesterday playing back in your mind. "Hm..." You mumble, looking over at the clock. It read 7:45 am. "So... tired..." As you started to fall back asleep, the bedroom door flew open and Victor and Yuri burst into your bedroom in their pajamas.  
  
Yuri was holding the suitcase with a big smile on his face, his blue glasses nearly falling off his nose. "Good morning!" Victor yelled, which made you even more confused. "Goodnight." you reply, a hint of anger in your voice. Victor put the suitcase at the foot of your bed and started going through your drawers for clothes.  
  
They were all clothes for a hot climate. "Dad, what in the holy hell are you doing in my bedroom?" Yuri scolded you. "Language, and you should be more excited!" "I would be excited if you two told me what we're doing!" Victor threw a pamphlet to you with a big grin on his face. The pamphlet read "Come to Beautiful Monterey, CA!"  
  
Yuri tapped the pamphlet. "That is where we're going for the honeymoon." You frown and fall back onto the pillow. "Have fun without me." Yuri and Victor both got mischievous ideas of how to wake you up. Victor picked you up against your wishes, Yuri taking you to the living room where a new pink hoodie with the words Monterey, CA was lying on the table waiting to be worn.  
  
You picked it up and inspected it with a tired smile. Yawning, you hug it close to your chest. "Well, I guess I'll have to pack my swim suit." Yuri did a thumbs up, Makkachin panting. "You do that!"


	9. Honeymoon

The shark swam by your field of view, the glass barrier keeping a safe distance between you and the sea predator. A few kids giggled and laughed as they watched a stingray float by as well. "Y/n, come with me to the Touch Pools. Victor is already there." your Daddy tells you, pulling on your arm. "Okay!" The three of you had just arrived at Monterey, California for the honeymoon. The plans for what you were doing was going to the Aquarium as of right now, then heading to Cannery Row, a local tourist trap, and finally watching the sunset of Monterey. The next day would be spent at the beach. The three of you would go to the beach, as well as head to Pacific Grove if a chance was given.  
  
For now, the Aquarium was the first stop for the places chosen for the honeymoon. Your Daddy takes you to the Touch Pools, your Dad already there petting a starfish in the water. "Whew, that water is cold!" he remarks, flicking his hands to get the water off. Yuri goes to touch one of the sea sponges and winces at how squishy it felt. You decided to check out the hermit crabs, but the intercom went off. "Attention everyone, the penguins are now going to be fed. Head over to the penguin exhibit if you wish to view them! Thank you." Gasping, you pull on Yuri's arm excitedly.  
  
"Daddy, can we go see the penguins?" Noticing a large crowd headed for the sign titled _Penguins_ you frown and let go of his arm. "Never mind... I don't think we can see them because of the group." Victor nonchalantly smiles, his laughter reaching above the screams of children and conversations of others. "Who says we can't go over some people? Let's hurry before the crowd gets karger!" Yuri and Victor interlocked hands and walked to the penguin exhibit with you at their side. Your Daddy interlocked his free hand with your own so that you didn't feel left out, a soft chuckle coming from you.  
  
The three of you head to the penguin exhibit and watch the handler feed them fish. It was adorable, and Yuri and Victor couldn't help but record them for Instagram. One of the penguins swam up to you and looked at you curiously, so you decided to take a selfie with it. Once Victor saw what you were doing he dragged Yuri with him over to where you were and they both joined in, as well as a couple other penguins. In the end, you ended taking a lot of pictures, but on the way to the next exhibit, you reduced the number to only the coolest ones. 

Going back to the Touch Pool area, you made your way outside to the viewing decks to look at the ocean, and it was beautiful. The sunlight glinting off of the ocean made it seem like it was sparkling. Looking in the little tide pool area, you saw some seals bathing in the sunlight and some otters swimming with each other within the kelp. There were even a couple of baby otters playing around in the water too. You watched as they swam with each other, one of them tackling the other every once in a while. It was adorable.

"Oh! Look! I think there's some whales in the distance!" Victor says, grabbing your and Yuri's attention and looking up to see a gigantic tale come down into the water, causing a gigantic splash. Your eyes widened in awe, seeing another tale come up from the water, only to come back down. 

"I'm surprised that we can see them from here. The description says that you have to travel out at sea for a bit on a boat to see them." Yuri says, holding a map of the aquarium in his hands, looking at the multiple exhibits. Looking back at the ocean you see something jump from the water that was missed by Victor and Yuri.

"Dad! Daddy! I think I just saw a dolphin!" you say, leaning over the railing a bit.

"Whoa, be careful, you might fall," Yuri says and you chuckle a bit before looking back at the ocean yet again to see more dolphins jump up from the ocean. Gasping you lean over the railing again, but you were still basically on the dock so you were fine. It didn't stop Yuri from worrying about you though, untill Victor calmed him down. After watching out for dolphins and whales for a while, you decided to move on to the next exhibit. 

"What should we go look at next?" you ask looking at the map that Yuri was holding.

"Hmmm, let's see..." Yuri says before the map was taken from him by Victor.

"Victor!" Yuri exclaims, making you giggle a bit.

"How about... we just wander around and go with the flow?" Victor says as you and your Daddy nod in agreement. As you went along through the aquarium, you went to multiple exhibits, and even revisited a few. As you made your way to the other side of the aquarium, the three of you decided to stop at the kelp forest, since it was on the way to some of the other exhibits that you wanted to see.

Walking up to the glass, you were inches away from pressing your face to the glass as you watched leopard sharks, wolf-eels, and so many other species of fish swim around in the enormously tall tank. You watched as the fish would zig-zag through the kelp, and looking into the aquarium, it was blantly obvious why they chose the name Kelp Forest. Looking up, you tried to locate the end of the kelp but couldn't see it. The area was tall.

"Wait, Victor! Come on Y/n, Victor wants to look at the jellyfish," Yuri says.

"Okay Daddy!" you say, skipping over to him as he leads you to the jellyfish exhibit. Upon seeing the jellyfish, your eyes filled with wonder and curiosity at the many types of jellyfish housed in the area. They were in many shapes and sizes and some even lit up. One species that you saw looked like a bunch of mini parachutes were swimming in the water. You and Yuri conntinued to look at all of the different kinds of jellyfish until you saw Victor squished up against one of the tanks looking at the jellyfish that were within it. 

Upon seeing Victor you went up beside him and did the same, Yuri chuckling at your childish attitude's. In his eyes it was adorable. The three of you stayed in that exhibit for a little bit longer, before you exited out, looking at the jellyfish again as you exited the exhibit. As the three of you walked around, mostly looking at things that you already saw, you saw a sign pointing in a direction leading west of the direction you were already going in. It lead to where the octopi and squid were. You didn't really want to go at first, but curiosity built up inside of you, eventually overtaking your unwillingness.

"Hey Dad, Daddy, can we go to the octopi and squid exhibit? Please?" You plead. Yuri nods as Victor chuckles and the three of you make your way to the octopi and squid exhibit. Inside, there was a few fish but other than that the tanks main purpose was to display the different kinds of octopi.

When you entered your eyes widened yet again in wonder and amazement, mostly at how there were so many different colors and patterns in one room. There were octopi that we're almost perfectly blended in with their environment, octopi with stripes, octopi with dull skin colors but bright- almost neon- spots, pretty much anything that you could imagine.

There were also cool cuttle fish and squid too. There were even a couple that you caught yourself staring at because they were so cool. One of them was the Flamboyant cuttlefish, because of how cool it looked. It was a brown-red color with yellow, red, and sometimes even pink highlights and it was amazing. But after looking at all of the squids, octopi and cuttle fish, you looked around and didn't see Yuri or Victor nearby. 

Taking off deeper into the exhibit area, you found them a bit later, looking at a octopi that was in a tank by itself. There was a little hill in the glass where you could stick your head up in and it was like you were in the tank itself. You saw Yuri nearby who had been shaking his head because Victor had stuck his head in the hill and was watching the octopi. 

"Hey Dad, can I try?" you asked and Victor turned his head to you nodding for an answer. Once you stuck your head in the hole, the octpus made it's way over to where you were, making it's way over the hill as you giggled watching the octopus take over your vision of the rest of the tank with it's tentacles. You stayed like that for a minute or two before seeing another little kid that wanted to do what you were doing, so you gave up your spot and went back to a smiling Yuri and a pouting Victor, mostly because your dad thought it was unfair that the octopus went over to you but it didn't go over to him. The three of you made your way out of the exhibit, you and your Daddy chuckling at Victor's childish behavior. After a fun time in the aquarium, you made your way out, zig-zagging through the different exhibits out to the entrance of the aquarium. 

As the three of you exited, you passed by the gift shop and saw a F/a (favorite animal) necklace that you absolutely loved, and it was one of the ones where it changed color with your mood too. Of course, you stopped to look at it, and upon noticing that you had stopped, Yuri and Victor took one look at you before they took one, went up to the cash register and bought it for you.

"Thank you!" you say to Yuri and Victor, putting you rarms around them and giving you a big bear hug. They responded with a "You're welcome, Snowflake." and you put the necklace on, walking outside and getting in a cab to take you back to the hotel after a fun day at the aquarium. Tomorrow, your onto you rnext activity, but you didn't know what it was yet, since Yuri and Victor wouldn't tell you until the next day. So you arrived at the hotel and after spending some more time with them as a family, you all crashed on the bed, tired. You stayed up a bit later though playing on your d.s. (which you had managed to sneak into your suitcase), excited for what would come for the next day.

* * *

It was the next day and you.....were still in bed. You had stayed up a bit later than expected, and were still tired, but you weren't completely asleep either. You were still sleepy, and the 3ds beside your bed was the culprit of stealing your much needed sleep after the long day you had. Right as you attempted to fall asleep again, you felt hands attempt to shake you awake. "Come on, Y/n. It's time to get up. We're going to Cannery Row today."  
  
Groaning, you refuse to get out of the comfortable bed but look up to see your Daddy staring down at you with an affectionate smile. "Go without me." Yuri huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Well, it's not _my_ fault you had wasted precious sleeping time to play on that little time waster of yours! Didn't I tell you not to bring it along for this exact reason-" Victor came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, his blue eyes barely open. He looked groggy as well.  
  
"Honestly Yuri, with that tone of voice it's no wonder Y/n doesn't want to get up." Yuri's brown eyes narrow in anger and he turns towards the white haired male. "But it worked for you! The only reason I'm well rested is because I went to bed earlier than the two of you." Yawning, you sit up and stretch while looking at the clock which read 8:50 am. "You two are making a fuss over an hour that is basically a time when most things aren't even open. Cannery Row opens around 9-10 am so we're fine." The two looked at each other and shrugged, and a small smile came to your lips. You had stopped their argument.  
  
However, your happiness was short lived once Yuri put his hand on your head and ran his fingers through it, the tangled h/c hair starting to hurt at the roots. "Hey! What are you doing?" "Did you wash your hair? It looks greasy for some reason-" Getting out of bed, you sigh and nod. "Fine. I'll wash it. Then we go to Cannery Row, okay?" Victor, still brushing his teeth, nods and goes to finish his teeth brushing session. "The bathroom is all yours!" You suppressed a chuckle and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

A seagull squawked above you, waiting for some food to be dropped on the ground. But given these were $3 French fries that were _delicious_ you wouldn't give them up so easily. Both the sun and sky was a bright blue, and from conversations heard from others, this was a rare occurrence in the little fishing town. Victor mouthwateringly watched you take another bite of the French fries and wished he had gotten the food instead of Myo ice cream.  
  
But the day was hot, so Yuri and Victor were able to cool off with the ice cream they ate. You on the other hand had become slightly sweaty due to the sun's heat. Taking some water from your purse, you drink it and sigh contently as you feel the cool liquid going down your throat. Yuri noticed how heated you were and offered the rest of his ice cream, a plain vanilla with whipped cream and caramel. "Want to trade?" You nod halfheartedly and trade the French fries for the ice cream. Victor stole the French fries just as Yuri got them, resulting in Victor handing Yuri his ice cream anyway.  
  
The three of you walked around a little more before coming across a sign that had two directions. The three of you could either go to a magic shop called Mr. Zucchini's Magic Shop or the Wax Museum. Everything else around you was basically souvenir shops and restaurants, so this change of scenery excited you immensely. "Dad? After we go to these two places can we go scuba diving?" Victor nodded, but Yuri spoke up. "Does she know how to swim?" Victor shrugged and started walking to the stairs that led to the magic shop. "That's why floaties were invented!"   
  
"Hey! You two coming?" Your Daddy laughed and ran with you towards Victor. There was a trash can next to the stairs so the food was tossed inside and instantly forgotten about. Excitedly following Victor, he was searching for the magic shop, only to find it almost immediately. You were about to follow, but a large crowd went by and Yuri stopped you from following. "Wait for them to pass by, sweetheart." Soon enough, the crowd dispersed and you and Yuri were able to follow Victor who had been shown a magic trick by non other than [Mr. Zucchini](https://s3-media4.fl.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/f6yRBvcE-o5wMtsxBe5JBQ/o.jpg) himself and a few other children watched.  
  
The man had two small sponge-like bunnies in one hand, and he told Victor that they were going to start a family inside his hand. Victor chuckled at the thought, but as Mr. Zucchini placed the red bunnies into Victor's hand and told him not to open it no matter what. Victor nods excitedly and Mr. Zucchini calls you over, noticing that you were his daughter. "I want you to say to tap his hand three times and... four baby bunnies should appear in his hand."  
  
"Alright." You tap his hand three times as instructed, then as Victor opened his hand four baby bunnies, including the parents, had come out of his hand. Victor was both shocked and thrilled at the magic trick, his blue eyes widened with amazement. The little kids surrounding Victor had picked up the bunnies and laughed at how amazing the trick was. "I haven't seen you three around before. Where are you from?" Yuri puts his arm around Victor's waist. "I was originally known as Yuri Katsuki, a Japanese ice skater, but now it's Yuri Nikiforov. This is Victor Nikiforov, another Russian ice skater. And our daughter, Y/n Nikiforov Katsuki."  
  
"That's why you guys looked so familiar! Hey, here's the bunny trick on the house!" Almost out of thin air, the magician had made a bag of the six bunnies appear out of his sleeve most likely, then handed it to you. "We have plenty more to sell. Holler if you want to buy something!" You nod and walk around the shop, seeing things for pranks and other magic items. "Yuri, can I get this?" Victor asked while holding a magic kit. "You're going to make us broke from buying so much stuff." But Yuri had bought it for him anyway, the magician happy to know Victor will soon learn magic.  
  
The three of you leave the shop to go to the Wax Museum, basically telling the history of Monterey Bay. The wax figures moved as sensory of the tour group had made them turn on. It was fairly educational, but some of the wax figures were exceptionally creepy. The bull fight, and the worst was when a wax figure had been hung with his hands bound and a potato sack over his head. If that wasn't any worse, you screamed as he did, the wax figure shaking as the chair had been out from under him. Victor covered your eyes and continued walking. Yuri followed close behind.  
  
Eventually, the wax museum viewing was over and the three of you had stepped out. The day had gotten hotter, and you thanked your past self for deciding to wear a short sleeve top and shorts. Victor and Yuri had thanked themselves too, but they decided to go scuba diving next. The three of you headed for the beach, the place already packed with people wanting to take a swim. Frowning, you were about to tell them there was no place to swim, but Victor and Yuri had already started taking their clothes off to start swimming.  
  
Apparently underneath their clothing was a swimsuit, but Yuri had a full body suit, whereas Victor only had the shorts. In your purse was the one piece swimsuit that you had yet to put on. Victor went to find a place to set up the blanket and Yuri searched through your large purse for the much needed sunscreen for the hot day. "I'll wait for you. Just go in the bathroom and change, okay?" You nod and head inside the ladies room that was on the beach for that reason.  
  
You stepped inside the crowded bathroom and saw little kids and adults alike putting sunscreen on before heading outside again. Feeling self conscious, you shuffle to a nearby stall and knock on the door and see if anyone was inside. It opened by itself so you concluded that it was indeed empty, so you went inside to change into the one piece bathing suit. Leaving the bathroom, you see your Daddy still waiting for you in the hot sun. "Ah, there you are! It took a while for you to get out of there. Come on, Victor is waiting for us." In the distance, Victor was seen shooing a seagull that tried to eat the candy he had bought in one of the shops.  
  
As two children ran past, the seagull got scared and flew off while squawking. "Oh, Y/n, Yuri! Thank goodness, I was under attack~" he played, then handed you the candy. You thanked him and ate some, then put it back into the purse. "Can we go swimming now?" you ask, looking at everyone having fun. Yuri grabbed the sunscreen and made you sit on the blanket. "We don't need you getting a sun burn. This is top priority."  
  
Your Daddy rubbed the sun screen on places you couldn't reached, but let you rub in the rest of the lotion without his help. After doing so, you ran towards the water. "Have fun!" your Dad called. Yuri got some sun screen for him and Victor, the newlyweds having some quality time together for now. Meanwhile, you had been doing what everyone else had doing. Playing in the water, as well as building a self made sand castle without proper equipment, so it fell apart rather easily. As you ran around some more, you had found a place that had been deserted after climbing some rocks. Almost like a secret place.  
  
But there was a girl wearing what seemed to be a dark blue one piece swimsuit and a sun hat. She was watching the ocean waves, the water running against her ankles. She had her hands behind her back, her black hair flowing in the wind. Growing interested, you jump down into the sand. Your bare feet had met with unbelievably soft sand, the girl not noticing you still. She was lost in thought, but she started pulling on her swimsuit straps uncomfortably. "Hello?" you call, and she flinches at the sudden yell.  
  
Turning, [she](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/29400000/Misaki-Mei-another-29434060-688-1000.jpg) watches you run towards her happily. Out of breath, you offer her a hand. "I'm... Y/n. What's your name?" Eyeing you confusingly, she slightly smiles and shakes your hand. "I'm Lulu. And this," the girl, now known as Lulu, turns toward the ocean, "is my safe haven." Her voice was soft and sad, but she still kept a smile when watching the ocean. Putting your hands on your hips, you nod and look around. "Well, this part of the beach is pretty well hidden. How did no one find it though? I mean, it's pretty simple to climb those rocks over there."  
  
"The rocks are steep and a sand dune covers this part of the beach. There's a cave nearby though, would you like to explore it?" Dismissively waving your hand, you decline her offer. "Sorry, but I should be getting back to my Dad's before they wonder where I am." Lulu frowns and turns back to the rocks. "Hey, wait for me, Lulu!" The two of you tried your best to climb over the steep rocks. Whilst climbing, you slipped and almost fell if it wasn't for Lulu grabbing your hand. You looked up at her as she gave you a small smile and helped you back into the crowded beach area. "Thanks, Lulu." "It's no problem, Y/n."  
  
"Y/n!" Yuri called, worriment in his voice. "Daddy-" The black haired male hugs you as tightly as he ever had, Victor running up to you and doing the same. "Don't ever run off!" "I'm not a little g-" "What if something terrible happened and- Who's this?" Victor asks, letting go of you. Yuri lets go of you as well and lets you hug Lulu's arm excitedly. "This is Lulu!" Your two fathers eyed her suspiciously and she cowered slightly.  
  
Almost out of nowhere, a woman called her name and another woman had been cleaning up their beach spot. "Oh, my mothers are calling me. I have to go home, Y/n." "Aw, well, okay. Wait, before you go, can I have your number?" Lulu nods, then tells it to you. "It's XXX-XXX-XXXX. I hope we can talk soon, Y/n. You're very nice." She runs to her mothers and you sigh knowing you'll never see Lulu again. "Someone is in love~" Victor whispers, and you hit him in the chest as he starts laughing.

* * *

"Victor, where's my shirt?" "It's already in the suitcase, love." "I'm serious! I paid $20 for that and I'm not letting it go to waste." This was currently your morning. The day you return home and you couldn't get any sleep that night. What was worse was that they paid you almost $100 to stay out of the hotel room until they called you saying it was fine to return. They didn't want to tell you, but they had sex. Couples always do this on their honeymoon, so this wasn't strange.  
  
"Guys..." you groan groggily, the bed almost like a spell to make you tired. "What?" they ask in unison. "Stop talking... what time is it?" Yuri shook his head and got the suitcases ready. "We'll miss our flight if you don't get out of bed." Victor threw the covers off you forced you out of the bed. The whole morning was spent getting to the plane, and getting back home.


	10. Skating as a Family

The three of you were at another competition yet again, and as always, you were nervous of messing up. This time, you weren't just skating with Victor or Yuri, no. You were skating with both of them. For you, this meant that you had to try even harder to not mess up, making it even more nerve racking then it was supposed to be. 

Currently, you were getting into the outfit that Victor and Yuri got you, specifically for this performance. After you got into it, you stepped out of the dressing rooms to see them in their outfits that they were wearing for the competition. Sensing your nervous state they enveloped you in a hug, instantly calming you down.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Victor tells you, Yuri nodding in agreement. 

"Okay," you respond, not completely sure yourself, mostly saying it to try to convince yourself. Thankfully it did work, since you were feeling a bit more confident knowing that both Yuri and Victor thought you would do wonderfully. Taking a deep breath, you broke from the group hug and looked up at the two of them, a new found determination found in your eyes.

"Let's do this," you say, Yuri and Victor looking at each other before smiling back at you, nodding in response. Heading to the rink right as they announce your names, your entered the rink along with Yuri and Victor, the three of you getting in your starting positions. The music started playing, the upbeat sound echoing throughout the rink. With a graceful twirl, you begin the routine as Victor and Yuri started dancing what looked like the waltz.

The lyrics started and on the last word of the first verse you managed to do a Triple Toe Loop while Yuri and Victor did their own jumps, and then skated towards you. You skated towards them and the three of you meet in the middle of the rink.

Yuri and Victor then grabbed you by your hands and helped launch you into another jump, which you landed by the end of the second verse, as they twirled around a bit after they had let your hand go. The three of you then skated around the rink, and you were doing a bunch of mini twirls and meeting back in the middle again. Victor took you by your hand again and twirled you and Yuri at the same time and you both ended by doing a Triple Salchow. 

As you continued to skate you could catch glimpses of people in the crowd, mostly amazed at your improvement. When you first started you were barely able to do anything, but now, you can even do a couple of quads. Speaking of which, the beginning of the chorus was coming up and the three of you skated back to the middle of the rink again, only to intersect and do a quadruple axel, and then skate away from the middle.

You sighed in relief, happy that you didn't crash into either of your parents, or that would have been really bad. You continued through the song, doing multiple jumps and tricks that you had never done before, surprising the crowd just as Victor had in his years of skating before meeting Yuri.

As the song ended you all did your last jump, another quad, before landing in the middle as the three of you posed. The crowd erupted in cheers and screams and Victor, who was in the middle, grabbed both Yuri's and your hands and raised them high, and the crowd tossed anything they had. Flowers, plushies, anything really. Skating off of the rink and heading to the kiss and cry section to wait for your score. 

"That was amazing you two!! We definitely did amazing! And the crowd!! They loved you Y/n!!" Victor says while squeezing you to death as you just stood there awkwardly, accepting the hug of death from your dad.

"I don't think I did that good...." you reply and your dad just looks at you with an exasperated expression and Yuri chuckles and hugs you too. Thankfully nobody was passing by because you guys were still in the hallway.

Eventually you did make it to the kiss and cry area where you received your score, which was super high. This just backed up Victor and Yuri when they said that you did amazing, but you just blamed the high score on them since they were in it.

Walking around the building a bit, you were looking around because the rink you were at had some medals and articles from and about previous skaters here. Most of them were really old, but some of them were new and kind of recent. As you were looking at them and reading about the amazing skaters from the past, you ran into a certain blonde, although you weren't even sure why he was there since he wasn't competing in any of the competitions here.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you," you say. Looking at you he raises his hand and flicks your forehead, yet again with a mini scowl on his face.

"That's what you get for being better than me more than once," Yurio says before walking away, leaving you completely confused with his attitude. That boy was so confusing to you sometimes.

"See ya later Yurio!" you yell back at him, rolling your eyes at the scoff he makes in response. After looking through the many people who had competed here in the past, you made your way back to where Yuri and Victor said they would be.

"Hey Dad, Daddy. Are you ready to leave?" you ask and they nod in response.

"By the way, we saw a certain somebody here. Did you happen to run into that certain somebody?" Yuri asks you and you roll your eyes at the memory of the encounter.

"If this "certain someone" has a bad attitude and blonde hair then yes, I did run into a certain someone," you say, Victor chuckling at your response.

"Was he even supposed to compete here today? I didn't think he was in any of the competitions here," you ask.

"No," both Yuri and Victor reply at the same time, making you chuckle softly at their quick response.

"But that doesn't matter. How about we go out for dinner to celebrate our high score from the competition?" Victor says and you nod in response as the three of you get into the car and drive away, celebrating the night with a wonderful dinner and for you, a night staying up late playing on your D.S..

* * *

You flipped through channels on the TV in a bored manner whilst eating breakfast. Yuri, who had been setting the table for the family meal, annoyingly sighed and set down the plates. "Oh Y/n, can't you go one day without an electronic in your face?" You groggily shake your head and reply, "I lost control over my life." Yuri playfully rolled his eyes and let you do what you wanted. Makkachin sat at your feet, hungrily waiting for breakfast to be served.  
  
"Hey, Daddy?" you ask, now turning off the TV after finding nothing. "What is it?" Yuri didn't look to you considering he was too busy cooking three omelets at the same time, but he was still listening. "Why hasn't Dad woken up yet?" The black haired male shrugs and continues cooking. "Well, you know your father. He can either be the most energetic man in the world or the sleepiest. There's no in between. But..." You tilted your head in confusion, wanting him to continue. "But what?" Yuri shrugs and tries to finish his sentence, but he only starts to stutter.  
  
"B-B-But... he's not exactly the most... how should I say this delicately about him... He's not exactly the most attractive man in the world when he barely gets any sleep. And if you attempt to wake him he's lazy and will keep falling asleep." You giggle as he continues to ramble on at how childish Victor is, but as a door is heard opening the two of you go back to doing what you were doing beforehand. Yuri was making the omelets and you continued channel surfing. Victor yawned as he walked down the hall in his pajamas. Makkachin barked happily and jumped at Victor.  
  
"Ahaha, Makkachin- Alright, alright, stop giving me kisses! Good morning, family!" Your Dad gave you a kiss on the head and yawned sleepily yet again. "Morning, Y/n. I hope you feel well rested after our big performance the night before." The two of you looked into each other's eyes and read mind's, now understanding that both of you didn't go to bed at all. You two shared a laugh amongst yourselves as Yuri kept cooking. "Morning, honey." Yuri says, bringing the food to the table. "Good morning, Yuri~" The two share a kiss as your Dad sneakily grabs his plate from his husband's grasp and hungrily licked his lips.  
  
Sitting in his chair, Victor grabs the fork. "I always enjoyed your cooking!" Yuri laughs as he puts your omelet in front of you. "Well, that's very kind of you to say. As they always say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" The two shared a romantic laugh as they continued flirting, your e/c eyes wandering to Makkachin. You playfully rolled your eyes as they continued to act amorously and made a gag noise with your mouth. Makkachin wagged his tail and barked. As the two pressed their foreheads together, Yuri blushes with a smile and sits down, ready to enjoy the meal he made.  
  
With a proud smile, he watches you and Victor take a bite of the omelet. The two of you gasp in surprise at the taste and texture. "Well, I'm glad you two enjoy it." Your Dad picks up his fork, then says, "Oh, Y/n, I have a task for you after breakfast." Intrigued, you ask, "Huh? What?" Winking towards Victor, he starts, "I need you to walk Makkachin and also spend almost half the day out of the house. I'll give you a lot of money so you can go shopping." You understood what he and Victor wanted to do, and you dismissively waved your hand.


	11. First Fight

You sat on the couch playing on your 3DS when you heard yelling. The front door slammed and Makkachin ran over to greet Victor with his tail wagging but he only pushed by carrying the groceries. Yuri came in while holding the rest. "Victor, please, can we just talk about what happened without yelling?" You closed the console and Makkachin jumped onto the couch while whimpering. As your Daddy finishes his sentence, Victor let's his anger get the better of him and clenches a fist. He hits the countertop without thinking. "Talk? You want to talk after what happened? You had the nerve to not only leave me while I was paying for the groceries but didn't help me put them back in the car! Am I embarrassing to you? My public displays of affection are disgusting, is that it?"  
  
Deciding to tune them out, you open the 3DS again and turn the volume all the way down. "What? No! No, it's just... people aren't used to a same sex couple wrapping their arms around each other or hugging or flirting and they most likely never will be! The looks they gave us made me uncomfortable. I'm sorry-" "Oh, now you're sorry! And here come the tears! The tears are falling! Hey Y/n, come look at the show! Your Daddy is crying over something he did!" You ignored them and continued playing. Arguments amongst parents was never something you had heard first hand. The nurses who took care of you gave each other looks but they never yelled. _Did most parents do this over something so small as grocery shopping? Do they hit things? Will they hit each other?_ you thought worriedly, risking a look over your shoulder.  
  
Yuri had been wiping his tears and rose his voice now. "Leave our daughter out of this, Victor! She doesn't know how arguments against parents work! She's big enough to understand that marriage isn't perfect, but don't make her scared, please." Victor extended his arm your way to show where you were. "She's still playing on her stupid 3DS! That's all she ever does! Hell, Y/n probably doesn't even know what's going on right now!" Yuri rubbed his temples, the stress and anger getting to him. "Stop it. This is _our_ argument and you leave our daughter out of this." You breathed a mental sigh of relief, but suddenly Victor became too close for comfort for Yuri. Victor had pinned his husband against the counter top and sneered. His blue eyes were intense. "Victor, you're scaring me. I understand you're mad, but it's something so small and insignificant. Let's just forget what happened and-"  
  
As Yuri attempted to caress Victor's cheek, the Russian male slapped his hand away quite hard. Taking action, you stood up ready to defend your Daddy. Yuri's brown eyes were narrowed as he rubbed his painful hand, some tears falling again. "Y-You slapped me..." Victor rose his hand into the air, making Yuri shrink against the counter. "Yeah, and I can do it again!" "No!" you yelled out of nowhere, running to Yuri's side. "Dad, Daddy, please stop fighting. Please, it's not helping at all. It's just noise. Victor, I know Yuri not helping you with groceries wasn't right and that he should've done something, and Yuri, showing affection to your partner makes them happy. I know it's not liked to some people but don't let them bring you down. Let the homophobic assholes just... deal with it. I don't want you two to hurt each other. I love you both and-"  
  
Victor blinks halfheartedly. "You think words will get me to calm down? Did you hear the argument we had in the car? He told me that being with him was publicly humiliating! As if he was some lowlife that isn't allowed to be at my side! My own husband!" Yuri spoke up. "I'm only humiliated because you're amazing! All my life I've been at the bottom of the barrel and here you are, a man who is a god compared to me and who loves me! Victor, I had been dealing with depression when I lost the competition before I truly met you in person. After I got disqualified, people made fun of me, even when I was following my dream. In public, people would point and exclaim that I was _"Yuri Katsuki, the worst figure skater to ever walk the Earth"_. I'm afraid of people staring at me, I have anxiety, I'm not good enough..."  
  
The grey haired male sighed now, guilt crawling its way onto his features. "Oh, Yuri, what was I saying? I yelled at you over something as stupid as grocery shopping, I yelled at Y/n, our little girl while she tried to resolve this petty argument, and I ignored Makkachin when he was happy to meet us. I'm horrible." He hugged Yuri close and started sobbing. He was ashamed of his actions. The fact he had yelled and scorned the only family he has made him astonished at the fact that he, Victor Nikiforov, the usually kind and optimistic man, had not only raised his voice to the man he loved, but also struck him. Yuri stroked Victor's hair to calm him down, but he eventually started crying too. Marriages weren't perfect. You knew that now, but with enough hope and apologies, the two can eventually learn to stop arguing. There will most likely many more fights on the way, but there were a number of ways to resolve them.  
  
Victor whimpered and sobbed into Yuri's shoulder, his usually loud and overbearing voice now only soft and delicate, even when he was the one yelling. He rose his head up and sniffled, a groan coming from him. "I'm sorry that I overreacted..." Yuri smiled and sighed through his nose. "It's alright." He stopped stroking Victor's hair and rubbed his sore hand again. "How hard did I hit you? It made a loud slap noise." He delicately grasped Yuri's wrist and gasped to himself after realizing his hand was red. Seeing his expression, your Daddy caresses your Dad's cheek and smiles slightly. "I'm fine. Come on, let's forget this ever happened and just have dinner." Victor nods and sniffles, then looks towards you. Ruffling your h/c hair, he thanks you. "I'm glad you're here. Your Daddy and I might not have apologized to each other." The change of atmosphere happened quickly and you were more than happy. You just hoped they wouldn't fight like that again in the future.


	12. Mafia AU

You, a(n) (age) year old girl named Y/n was the daughter of the leaders of the biggest Russian mafia organization led by Victor and Yuri Nikiforov. Their name was the Cutlet's, inspired by Yuri's love for food by the name of Pork Cutlet's from Japan, which is where he was raised before meeting Victor and marrying into the mafia organization. As their daughter, you weren't allowed to go on any mission but instead stayed behind training to fight and kill if necessary. Other than that, you made sure everyone's weapons were loaded and given extra ammo in case something bad happens, as well as bombs, food and water, and most importantly, first aid kits. But in these first aid kits, there were no simple bandages. In the mafia, soldiers get shot and even die. But with a first aid, one of their friends can help them. You were also tasked with making sure no one betrayed your two fathers by staying at their side at all times other than when they go on missions. You were a Caporegime of sorts. Though still a child, your whole life has been spent guarding your parents like a bodyguard, though Yuri and Victor already had their own, but they needed someone closer to trust, as well as being trained to fight and take care of their army when they went to steal, assassinate, and etc. Though stoic and poker-faced around others, the black haired Japanese male and the grey haired Russian always kept a smile on their face when you were around them.

* * *

"What's the weapon count for today, Y/n?" Victor asks, looking at a piece of paper with a large letter font stating, "TOP SECRET" at the top. The three of you were alone for this conversation. Yuri and Victor sat at a large, wooden godfather desk and was big enough to fit two people. You shuffled and looked down at the skirt of your [black cocktail dress](https://www.1950sglam.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Vivien-Black-Lace-Cocktail-Dress-min-1.jpg) you were currently wearing, excluding the hair. "We have 20,000 soldiers and 40,000 weapons and counting in storage. As for the ammo, we have over 1,000,000 rubles worth of it coming today from one of our black market sellers." Yuri chuckled and put his left leg over his right leg, looking towards Victor. "Excellent, my love. You know what that means?" You looked up and noticed the two flirting with each other as usual with a romantic look in their eyes. "Yes, it means we'll be able to blow our enemy's brains out in a cinch." Victor looks towards you now, his blue eyes staring into your soul. His grey hair covered his left eye per usual.  
  
"Good work, Y/n. And as for the bombs? The soldiers? The food? All in order?" "Everything is normal as always. But I heard some soldiers talking ill about you two by the storage door. They told me to keep my mouth shut or they would put a shiv to my neck but I knew I couldn't just sit idly by and watch others make jokes about you two." Victor narrowed his blue eyes sneered, looking towards his lover in the process. "Oh, what a snitch. But I'm glad you told us about this predicament. We'll make sure they never speak of us again. I believe their tongues may be in order, wouldn't you say? Could you please tell Sasha to take care of them for us please?" Sasha was the name of Victor's bodyguard. You bowed in respect and felt bad for speaking about the men, knowing they'll now be stripped of their title and their tongues. "Yes, of course. I'll tell him immediately." Yuri nods and blinks his brown eyes. "Excellent. But don't leave just yet. There's one more thing we have to tell you." The two look towards each other and nod sullenly. The Russian and the Japanese men stand up, almost at the same time, and fix their suits.  
  
Victor speaks up and walks towards you, prompting a step back. Yuri stands in front of you as well, the two grown men towering over you. Something wasn't good, you could see it in their eyes. "Y/n, you know we love you very much." Victor starts, grasping your left hand, and Yuri grasps the other. They both squeeze tightly to reassure you of the situation. "I know." you reply, giving them a mild smile, "So, why are your expressions so solemn?" Your fathers looked towards each other and Yuri nods. Victor continues conversing. "As you may know, our rival organization has not been on good terms with us. The leader, Yuri Plisetsky, is about the same age as you. He inherited the organization after we killed his parents and is now the leader of Agape. This organization has 20,000 soldiers and under, but it's slowly rising. Without your knowing, we had a meeting with him. In this meeting, we came up with a way to set aside everything we've fought about to become polite acquaintances. The only way to do that however was to arrange a marriage with you two, as well as give him a large supply of weaponry so he isn't so weak."  
  
Your heart dropped as Victor told you this. The Cutlet's arch enemy, as well as the leader no less, was going to take your hand in marriage against your will. With tears in your eyes, your legs became like jelly and dropped to your knees. "It's okay. I know, I know, you're scared. And I'm sure you have your contradictions, but let us explain further." Yuri told you, holding you close. Victor did nothing but got some vodka from the pantry and poured himself a glass, then took a sip. "Really, Victor? You're drinking _now_? Especially when our own daughter is petrified knowing she's betrothed?" Victor tried to defend himself by throwing his arms up. "When I'm stressed, I drink, okay? Goddamn... I'll be on the terrace." Yuri tried to reassure you by grabbing your shoulders and pressing his forehead against your own. Some tears form in your eyes as he does so. "It will be alright. If Yuri does anything to hurt you we'll blow his brains out. Now, do you have any questions?" As he looks deeply into your eyes with a slight smile, you sneer and stand to your feet. Your father gets up as well, slightly towering over you. After all, he was 5"8.  
  
Risking your life, you raise your hand in the air and slap him on the cheek. Red was already forming on his skin as you hit him and he seemed unfazed. All his battles and missioned made him almost invincible. He chuckled and rubbed his sore cheek, then turned around. "If you need to rant, go ahead. Your Daddy is listening to every word you say." Forming a fist with one hand, you use the other to point to the terrace where Victor resided. He had been still drinking his vodka and seemed to be smoking a cigarette. "I want him in here too." Yuri rolled his brown eyes and called for his husband. "Y/n wants you in here too! You better not be drunk!" Victor turned and put out his cigarette on an ashtray. "Shut up. At least I can hold my liquor longer than you can." He took another sip of the alcohol and put the cup on the desk. He walked up to you and crossed his arms. "Well, go on. We know you don't want to get married too young, but it's mandatory in order to keep Yuri Plisetsky from taking over Cutlet's. He'd have his men kill Yuri and I to get his revenge. Do you want that? Do you want the only two family members in your life to die?"  
  
You didn't know what to say. You were angry most of all, but how were you supposed to respond without them getting angry at you and now hearing you out. So, in order to be paid attention to, you breathed in and tried to calm down. "No, I don't want you or Daddy dying over an enemy. But I don't want to marry the enemy. Will he even like me? What if it's a trap and he'll kill everybody? And furthermore, I am only (age)! I can't just get married and then go about with my life!" Yuri put two finger to his chin and nods. You could see that he was thinking of ways Yuri could easily betray the two and killing them, then take you in the process. "She's right you know." Yuri says to Victor, who blinks and shrugs. "So what? Then we're even. Yuri gets Y/n like he was supposed to and they live happily ever after being the Agape Cutlet's and we're lying in a grave." You risk a question. "But where will I stay? I can't stay in the enemy organization knowing people would want to kill me." Victor patted you on the back and smiled. You could see in his eyes that they were tired and bored.  
  
"That's exactly why Yuri and I got him a room separate from you. Don't worry. You're not going anywhere. For now, just go and train on how to use a gun. We're contemplating whether or not we should take you along on missions." You nod, grateful to know that they most likely will take you on their next mission. The two men brushed off their suits and sat back at their desk, leaving you to wonder when Yuri will show up. "Um, Dad?" you risk, looking towards Victor. "What is it now? Yuri and I are very busy with taxes." He writes his name on a check and contemplates how much money he will need to give to the government and clients. "When will Yuri be coming?" Yuri answered for Victor. " _Yurio_ will be coming around dinner. Just kill time by spending time at the shooting range will you?" Nodding, you turn around and headed towards the door. Opening it slowly, you see both Yuri's and Victor's bodyguard look down at you with their terrifying 6"5 height. Their muscles were bigger than your own head as it looked.  
  
"Move, you're in the doorway." One of them told you. Shakily, you nod and get out of the doorway. "My apologizes..." Shutting the door behind them, you're met with the hallway of the mansion. Making your way towards the backyard where the shooting range is located, you put in earplugs to keep the deafening sound from causing any damage to your eardrum. Getting the AK-47 kept on the table, you load it and aim at the target. Sighing to make yourself feel calm, you put you finger on the trigger and aim it on the head. Then, you fire. A perfect shot. Then you aim for the heart, and you succeed yet again. The person-paper was brought to you, and to your joy they were both perfect shots that kill someone almost immediately. Smiling to yourself, you loaded the gun again and saw another paper-person come out of the side. Aiming, you take the shot.

* * *

In front of you stood [Yuri Plisetsky](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0903a2dfbd2ecf40633bcf7dd426770b/tumblr_oid0jlxTTD1rq2wfao3_1280.jpg), the blonde haired and green eyed teenager. He was wearing a black tank-top with tan cargo pants and military boots. By the looks of it, there were knives coming out of the back. Your fathers, Victor and Yuri, stood next to you on your left and right side and watched Yurio like a hawk. "Yuri Plisetsky, we're delighted to meet your acquaintance. As you already know, we are Victor and Yuri Nikiforov. And this," your Dad put his hand on your shoulder, "Is Y/n Nikiforov Katsuki. Future boss of the Cutlet's." You play with your fingers and smile at the teen. "I was hoping that before dinner the two of us could... chat?" you ask, and Yurio runs a hand through his perfect, blonde hair. "It's not like I have anything better to do with my spare time." Victor agrees and looks towards the bodyguards. "That's a great idea! I'll let them escort you two to the Study Room to talk while the chef makes last minute adjustments to dinner."  
  
As Victor turned towards the two men, his blue eyes narrowed mercilessly. "Stand guard at the door. Show him no mercy if he touches or causes any harm to our daughter, got it?" They nod and show you and Yurio to the study room. One of them open the door for you and him, leading you inside. There are 4 bookcases filled with modern classics, as well as a foosball table, a bar, and a home theater set with a popcorn maker. Two couches facing a table were by a window overlooking the snowy land of Russia. The bodyguards poured you and him a glass of Apple Cider in a wine glass. After all, you two were under the age of being able to drink liquor. "Thank you, Sasha. Thank you, Igor." you say, to which they nod, turn on their heels, then walk out the door, only to immediately stand right in front of it to keep you safe in case Yurio tries to avenge his parents by killing you, which I had a feeling he would do eventually. Yurio picks up and the wine glass and you do the same. He raises it in the air to make a toast. "To our betrothal." You clink glasses and reply, "Yes, to our betrothal."  
  
Taking a sip, you and Yurio set the wine glass on the coaster. You sit back against the chair and put a leg over the other. "Why did you agree to marry me? I mean, my parents killed yours. If your parents killed mine and asked me to marry you, I would feel enraged. But you look okay with it. How come? And don't lie. I can see right through you." Yurio chuckles and stares out the window. You could see he had something on his mind. "My parents never paid attention to me. I had my grandpa around all the time, so I didn't need other company. Heh, them dying didn't really surprise me. They weren't skilled in combat. But your parents, whew, I've seen them fight. They can do practically anything as long as they have each other. But in all seriousness, I didn't know they adopted a kid." Shrugging, you take the glass and sip the cider. "Well, they kept me a secret for that exact reason. They adopted me when I was very little and they've taught me how to fight so if I was ever taken by the enemy I could escape back to the mansion. Do you... know how to fight? Who taught you?" Yurio looks back towards you, his green eyes watching you intently.  
  
"My grandpa, obviously." He notices you looking down at the silver sticking out of the back of his shoes. "Oh, these?" he asks, coming to a stand. You giggle and watch him take out the secret knives hidden within. "Oh! You're a melee type of person! I'm more of a gun girl myself. So, how do the knife-shoes work?" Becoming intrigued, he instructs on how to put them in and out, as well as do a trick where he put the blade in front and he does a roundhouse kick, cutting the person in the process. It was a tender moment between the two of you, and he was glad knowing that you were excited over knife shoes. "I could show you how they work, Y/n. Just put a cup in the center of the table." Excited, you drank the rest of the cider an place the cup in the middle of the table. He fixes the shoe where the blade is in front, then stands back. "Be careful for the glass." he states, but you were too busy waiting for him to strike. He nods, then kicks the glass, sending it flying. The knife sliced thru the wine glass and broke it into pieces. Chuckling and applauding at his performance, he bows and fixes the knife shoes back to normal. He joins in on your chuckling and sits next to you. "I could teach you melee if you like. After all, we'll be called Agape Cutlet's so there won't be any reason why we couldn't be able to teach each other things." Staring into his green eyes, you reply, "I'd like that, Yuri Plisetsky. You know, at first I thought having an arranged marriage would be terrible, but meeting you was so wonderful. I look forward to having you join our mafia family."  
  
Yurio smirked and put his arms around your waist, tickling you. "Aw come on! You don't have to be so formal! You're my future wife!" Screaming and laughing as he tickled you, he laughed as well and fell on top of you. Apparently that was enough to make the bodyguards slam the door open and point their guns at Yurio. Your eyes widen and a blush forms on your cheeks as they awkwardly put their guns back into their holsters. "Our apologizes, Y/n." Frowning, you push Yurio off and show your dominance. "You should be sorry! I'm fine, and soon enough he'll be your future boss. Have more trust in my future husband won't you? And again, nothing bad will happen to me. I promise." Right on queue, your parents called you and Yurio into the dining room. Once hearing their voices, Yurio's smile turned back into a frown and he fixed his hair. "Let's go." Agreeing, you take the lead and allow him to follow you to the dining area. The table was long and could sit eight people at best. But it was only the four of you, so the other four chairs were useless. The [food](https://billthemortgageguy.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/russian-dinner.jpg) spread out on the table almost made your mouth water. It just looked so appetizing. Victor and Yuri sat next to each other, so you and Yurio sat beside each other as well. Victor spoke up. "Yuri Plisetsky, I'd like to make you a toast. The Agape organization and the Cutlet's organization will have much more soldiers. Now we'll be able to fight the bigger guys with no hassle." Yurio smiled and nods, but you could see in his green eyes that he had something on his mind. Only on special occasions were you allowed to drink wine, but only a small portion of it. The four of you raise glasses, then clink them together and drink from them.  
  
"So, Yurio, what are your intentions with Y/n?" your Daddy asks just as the butler comes in to the fix the plates with food. "Well, nothing right now. I still have to-" A shot rang out and Yurio stopped midsentence, prompting everyone to get off the chairs and look out the window. Looking outside the window, Victor and Yuri concluded that they were being visited by none other than the Hamsters. The leader, [Phichit Chulanont](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0b3d43b60139219d12972af76c129d23/tumblr_oid0jlxTTD1rq2wfao4_1280.jpg), had pulled a prank and fired a gun into the air. He had a sniper rifle in his hands and pointed it through the window to see your parents smiling widely and waving. As for you and Yurio, he thought it was a real gunshot meant for war and ended up hiding you behind the wall. Phichit walked up the steps of the front door and knocked. Yuri squealed in delight knowing he was going to see his best friend. "I'll go get him!" Now with your Daddy gone, your Dad continued staring out the window. "You know, you can let go of my daughter now." Still pressed against the wall, Yuri Plisetsky lets go of you and fixes his knife-shoes back to normal. "How long have you known the Hamsters?" Yurio asks Victor, to which the grey haired male smiles warmly. "They've been friends for years." Your Daddy came in with Phichit laughing and talking with him. "Oh, we have dinner! Would you like some?" The Thai male put his sniper rifle around his shoulders to keep it safe. "Sure, why not?" The five of you sat down yet again and ate. But Yurio could see how unhappy you were. You had unanswered questions. Why do you have to get married? A whole organization is at your finger tips, so why are you so nervous? There were so many more. Yurio had to ask you about that after dinner.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky walked the halls of the mansion after taking a bath. The butler gave him complementary pajamas and showed him where he would be staying, which already had a personal bathroom. So now, he walked down the halls looking for either your parents or yourself considering it was like the mansion was empty. "Jesus, how big is this mansion?" he whispered to himself, only to find another dead end. Looking out the window, he could see you in your pajamas being shown how to use a gun by none other than Phichit. Now he could get down to business. He pulled the knives he kept in his boots from the inside of his pajamas and sneered. "They took away my parents. But killing two men trained in combat will be tough. I think you'd be a simpler option Y/n Nikiforov Katsuki. Heh, but I won't kill you. I want Victor and Yuri to regret the day they messed with the Agape organization, and only then will they get you back." He stared down at the reflective knives. They were so clean he could almost see his reflection. Frowning, he hides the knives in his pajamas again and goes to meet you at the shooting range.  
  
Once he arrives, you're seen waving Phichit goodbye. The male waves back and smiles at Yurio and takes his sniper rifle into the mansion, most likely going to chat with Yuri and Victor. Putting away your machine gun, your smiles widens as you notice Yurio. "Hey! I was just practicing. Dad and Daddy said I could go on a mission with them soon. I'm really excited." After putting the gun away, you put your arms behind your back and wobble from side to side. "So, what did you come out here for?" He forced a smile and looked towards the shooting dummy. "You did a pretty big number on this thing." He whistled like he was impressed and called for another dummy. Taking the knives from his pajamas, you watch him make his move. "Why do you have the knives with you?" you ask. "I brought them along so I could practice, of course." he lied, giving a slight wink. You blush and fall for it, then stand behind him and watch to see if the two knives will make it. Yurio steadies himself, then throws one knife. It hits the dummy in the head. He threw the other and it hit the chest. Clapping, you watch him vault over the counter and take his knives back.  
  
"I have to say, I'm impressed. You really know how to fight with knives." "Heh, though ineffective at times, they're a wonderful weapon. Say, why don't we go inside now? It's pretty chilly." You nod and lead the way, giving Yurio the perfect chance to strike. "For you, Mama and Papa." he whispers, kissing the two knives. The knives used to belong to his parents, as they trained and fought together as equals. "I'm sorry, Y/n. My parents are more important." Sneaking up behind you, he keeps the knife lowered, aiming it towards your back. "Haha, not so fast, Yurio." you say confidently. He stops in his tracks and rises to his feet. "How did you know I meant to kill you?" Turning, you're seen with a pistol coming out of your nightgown. He didn't want to know where you got it, but his life mattered more now. "You honestly think I'm that stupid? I was cautious of you from the start. After all, my parents taught me to be careful. An enemy will do _anything_ to get what he or she wants. Heh, the only reason why you agreed to marry me was because you knew that you would get to come to the mansion, giving you the option to kill all three of us to get your revenge." Yurio cursed under his breath and pulled out the other knife. He twirled them and pointed them at you, and another gun was pulled out of your night pants. Yes, you had on a nightgown and night pants. You smirk and point the two guns at your fiancé, then circled each other carefully. Yurio narrowed those gorgeous emerald eyes. It somehow made you chuckle.  
  
Letting anger get the better of him, Yurio strikes. You move out of the way and fire the gun. There was a silencer so only the bullet whizzed by as Yurio rolled out of the way, just as you did. "I will never marry into the Agape organization. We, the Cutlet's, are so much better than you. We can take care of yourselves. As for you guys, you lie and trick." "But how did you see past it? I mean, I've done everything to make you be blinded by my ways. So how the hell...?" "Like I said before. I've been trained my whole life to kill and protect. This is child's play, what we're doing. Why do you think Victor and Yuri want me to lead the organization? I'm skilled. They're just old men that know how shoot things and run a business." Yurio shakes his head and lunges at you again. Chuckling, you use the gun to block the hit, sending the knife flying. "Oh, there it goes. Now I have the upper hand." you brag, pointing two gun at him. Cursing again, he looks towards the knife. "Don't even think about it." you say, walking towards him. Yurio points his knife at you as he continuously steps closer and closer to his other knife. Out of nowhere, he punches you in the throat, then uses his knife-shoe to slice through your nightgown. You gasp in pain and stagger while looking at the blood forming on the small cut. This gives him the advantage of grabbing his other knife and turning them into knife shoes. "Dammit!" you exclaim, trying to block the flexible movements. At one point, the knife was so close it almost scratched your cheek.  
  
Throwing off the silencers, you point the guns at Yurio and fire. One missed, but the other hit him in the shoulder, sending him to the ground. "Ah! You bitch! It hurts!" he yells, holding the bleeding wound. "Yeah?" you sarcastically ask, stepping on his stomach. "Well, it would have hurt a lot worse if my parents fought you. Believe me." The back door was thrown open, Phichit, Victor, and Yuri seen running towards the two of you in a worried fashion. "Speak of the devils." You throw the weapons aside and out your hands on your hips, still keeping one foot on top of Yurio. "We heard gunshots! Why did you shoot him?" "Does this make it even more obvious?" you point to where you were bleeding and your Daddy gasps in terror. "Oh no, does it hurt?" You roll your eyes. "It just stings. But I'll tell you why Yurio and I fought. He wanted to get revenge on his parents by killing all three of us." Victor thought for a moment. "I was wondering why Yurio accepted to marry into the Cutlet family. Especially since we're enemies. But I guess the only reason why he wanted to was because he _knew_ he would get close to us, then he could murder us with no hassle at all." Yurio cursed under his breath and forced you off him. He struggles to his feet and surprisingly starts to cry. "How would you feel if the people that loved and protected you get killed? I just wanted you to feel the same pain I did." Yuri rolled his eyes and forced the teen back inside the house. "Tell that to your grandpa."

* * *

It's been weeks since the fight between you and Yurio. But you forgot about him and instead focused on making your Dad and Daddy proud while fighting using a machine gun against a different organization. There was a truce between Cutlet's and Agape, but even still someone could just as easily attack without the other knowing. An ambush. But here you stood, at the front lines with your dad's at your side. They couldn't have been more proud of their daughter. You scoped out an enemy, protected yourself in a fight, and done that all in one night. There would be more missions in the future, but for now, the present was most important. And soon enough, you were to be the new boss of the Cutlet's. A mafia organization in Russia, and now the strongest.


	13. Zombie Apocalypse AU

With a worried frown, you step inside a grocery store with your two fathers at your side through the broken glass door, which usually opened on its own before the world collapsed into chaos and destruction. Turning your head from side to side, you and your two fathers inspected the place, looking for a sign of any inhabitants. There was only three possibilities for the kinds of things in the store. Survivors, either dangerous or safe, a wild animal, or worse, or a zombie munching on a dead survivor to quench their continuous hunger for human flesh. Holding your pistol in your hands, you grip it tighter as you looked around the dark store. Victor reassuringly put a gloved hand on your shoulder. You sighed and looked up at Yuri, his machete tight in his grasp as he checked all of the aisles. Victor moved his grey hair out of his eyes as he stepped over a dirty teddy bear. His machine gun was cocked as Yuri stopped dead in his tracks with a worried frown. "Yuri, what is it?" Victor whispered to his husband.

Not responding, Yuri tiptoed back to the two of you and gulped. "I can't tell if he's dead or alive. It looks like he took refuge in here and decided to take a rest behind one of the aisles." Victor put the machine gun around his shoulders again and walked over to the man hiding behind an aisle to see for himself. "Can I take a look?" You ask, taking the safety off your pistol. Victor slowly nods his head, hand on the machine gun in case he needs to use it. You propped up the pistol, ready to shoot the person if he decided to attack. Victor gathered his courage and tapped the person lightly with his foot to make him wake up. Your Dad's eyebrows raised themselves and he turned to you. The body lolled as it was tapped, and it was concluded that the person was either dead or turning. "Should we leave? This guy doesn't seem like much of a threat..." you whisper, but as the man on the ground groaned himself awake, your Dad acted and immediately shielded you by forcing you behind his back using his arm. You aim your gun at the rising man, his back towards you and Victor. You heard footsteps on the other side of the store, and it was your Daddy raising the machete in case something bad happens. "Friend or foe?" your Dad asked, lifting his own gun in the air. 

The man turned now, and you almost vomited at the sight. The face was so grotesque that even Victor swallowed bile that had rose in his throat. He had definitely turned not too long ago. Dried blood clung to the remaining sides of his face, whereas the skin had been eaten off, no doubt by zombies. He was missing an eye, the only thing left an eye socket. If that wasn't bad, he was missing his bottom jaw. The zombie shrieked in anger at seeing the glint of Victor's gun, and lunged. Victor was immediately taken to the ground and fought with the zombie so that he didn't get bit or scratched. One of the two, and he'd turn. "One of you! Kill it!" he screamed, and on impulse you looked away to see if he had attracted the attention of other zombies in the area. Yuri was left having to cut off its head, and the body writhed as the muscles continued to move, even without a head. "Are you okay, Victor? You weren't scratched?" You turned and watched Yuri help his husband off the ground with a content smile. "No, no, I'm fine." "I'm sorry I didn't shoot it for you, Dad. I was worried that if I fired the gun other zombies would have heard the noise and we'd be trapped in here."

Your two fathers smiled and hugged you, not minding at all. "Good girl. You remembered the rule. _Never fire a gun in an enclosed space unless told to do so, or if you absolutely need to_." The three of you took what you could, such as canned food left behind by the man and found some water in the back of the room. With more rations, the three of you could have a proper meal instead of just scavenging in the woods with berries and wild animals and dirty stream water. As the three of you headed back to the RV that had been hot wired by Yuri, Victor and Yuri hold your hands and tried to imagine that everything was okay in the world. There were no zombies, no crumbling society, and all the other humans were merely just _gone on vacation._

It was a sad and harsh imagination, but it was the only way to keep all three of you from crying at the reality of the world. You walked in the middle of the road, lots of rusted cars on the sidewalk or in the road in general. The houses that used to be the street were empty and boarded up with the words "Keep Out" spray painted on. In the back of your mind, you wondered what these houses would be like if the world hadn't ended. "Hey, let's play I-Spy!" Yuri suggested out of the blue, a smile on his lips. Victor nods and he starts the game with an eager look in his eyes. "I spy with my little eye something... orange!" Before you could reply, Yuri lets go of your hand and crosses his arms. "Marigolds." "How did you know?" you asked. Yuri points to the small patch of them growing in front of a house.

"Oh, right." Yuri starts and looks around. "I spy with my little eye something blue." Victor's blue eyes light up. "Oh, oh! Is it my eyes? The sky? A car?" Your Daddy pulls you into a hug and shakes his head. He almost trips on a crack in the pavement but quickly regains himself. "Well, hold on, let Y/n have a turn." Victor chuckles and nods, then continues walking with a skip in his step. "Um, is it... your glasses, Daddy?" Holding the rim, he nods excitedly. "Right! That's wonderful-" "We're home!" Your Dad exclaimed, walking to the RV hidden behind a building. He gets out the keys and unlocks the door, and Makkachin jumps at Victor and starts licking his face. The poor dog hasn't had a bath in a long time, so he smelled bad and looked quite mangy. But it was your sweet Makkachin, so looks didn't matter. "Did you look after the RV while we were gone? Yes you did! Yes you did!" Chuckling, you walk over your father and throw your backpack over by a built-in couch. "Okay, stop making out with your dog and let's go." Collapsing onto said couch, you close your eyes and sigh blissfully. "All that walking made me tired." Your Dad came inside and put his backpack down, and your Daddy did as well. Makkachin went to go lay on the bed in the other part of the RV.

Victor ruffled your h/c hair and winked before heading to the drivers seat. "We should teach you to drive the RV someday. Come to think of it, why haven't we taught you yet? I mean, there's no more laws. You don't need a license. Hey, why don't you come over here and drive this thing?" Waving your hand, you yawn and turn on your side. "No thanks. I'll just teach myself." Yuri playfully rolled his eyes and sat in the chair beside Victor. The RV started up and Victor started driving down a different road towards a nearby town. You pretended to sleep, but you couldn't get that horrible image out of your mind. What if that horrible zombie actually scratched your father, but he didn't want to admit it? I mean, the two of them wear long sleeved clothing specifically for those reasons, but you had a rising suspicion that something had happened. Eventually you made yourself fall asleep, but that dream played through your mind again.

* * *

In your dream, you had been sitting in the back of a Subaru owned by Yuri and Victor. This was the dream you had way too often. The day the Earth became nothing but a threshold for cannibals known as zombies, and the virus that had somehow unaffected the three of you. Was it fate? You didn't know, but you thanked some god up there for not having anything happen to you. It was a normal summer afternoon drive, and Victor was listening to the radio while bobbing his head. As for your Daddy, he was watching the cars go by and breathed in that nice breeze as the car sped down the highway. You played on your phone and occasionally looked at the woods passing by, but once you got a text from your friends you looked back down. "Hey, that's weird." Your Dad commented as he came to a stop, just like everyone else. He lowered the volume on the music a bit and looked at the traffic with confused eyes. Yuri spoke up. "Do you think there was a wreck? A traffic jam?" As your two fathers continued talking to each other, you told your friend you would be right back and leaned forwards to see how long the traffic was.

"Is there something going on, maybe? Like a performance or...?" Victor shook his head and got his phone out to check. "Nope, nothing. Huh, the signal is really shitty." Yuri hit Victor lightly on the shoulder. "Language. And that's only because we're in the middle of the woods." You point to a nearby cellphone tower and suggest, "Maybe the cell phone tower isn't working. Oh, maybe a tree fell!" Victor shook his head again and put down the phone. Running a hand thru his hair, he sighs. "I have no idea. Maybe I can squeeze the car out of this-" Out of nowhere, an EAS sounded throughout the car, making your heart pound in your chest. Your fathers held their hands on impulse. The robotic voice told you what was going on. "The following message is issued at the request of the Russian Emergency Management Agency. This is not a test. Authorities recommend that the following actions are taken by all members if the public within all areas of the country and its neighboring countries as well. Do not travel and stay indoors. If possible, have enough food and water for the next two to three days. An unidentified virus is rapidly spreading across all areas and will continue to grow. Authorities expect the virus to impact adjacent towns and cities within the next hour. You are listening to the emergency broadcast system. During this emergency, all other radio will remain on the air providing news and information to the public-" "Y/n, I swear to god if you're joking around and pulling a prank on us-" "I'm not doing anything! My phone is off!" Yuri put a hand on Victor's arm, the emergency broadcast still talking. "Victor, she's not doing anything to the radio. She's not even holding it."

"Symptoms of this virus include nausea and vomiting, blurred vision, loss of muscle control, and an uncontrollable rash. If you or a loved one has any of these symptoms, stop contact with them immediately and if you feel it is necessary, kill them. If you see someone with these symptoms, please do not engage yourself with them at all, even if they ask for help. We will provide more information shortly." The people in the cars up front started screaming and ran out of their vehicles frantically. "Dad, why are they running?" "They're running from something. And we're not waiting to find out." The cars behind Victor quickly backed up and drove off, giving your father the chance to turn around as well, the car tire screeching. You catch a look back at the traffic jam, and your e/c eyes widened in terror as an explosion erupted through the calm. Tanks and soldiers started driving down the highway and shot a hoard of infected humans that started chasing the cars. Their skin was pale and bloody, and the way they moved was inhuman. "Dad, Daddy...?" Your Dad was too focused on driving away to notice, so Yuri turned around and grasped your hand reassuringly. "It's okay, sweetheart. Just don't look at them. We're going to head straight home, get Makkachin and supplies like food, and water, and first aid and we're going to leave. Bring only that you feel is necessary." You nod with fear on your features and your Daddy turns back around. As Victor heads back into the city, he slams his foot on the break as a swarm of normal looking people ran around. "Victor, Victor!" Yuri exclaimed, and as your Dad drove by a nearby hospital, you were thankful that your window was rolled up. "I know! Let me concentrate!"

An infected woman wearing a hospital gown smashed her face against the window to get at you, but Victor slammed his foot on the pedal and drove off. She hit the window so hard that the glass almost shattered, and blood was started to seep through. "Y/n, Yuri, I want you to keep your heads down and away from the windows." You and Yuri did was you were told, and as Victor sped to the house, he parked the car and ran inside. (Note: he has a normal house, not like the one that overlooks the city in this au) Running inside the house, you, Yuri, and Victor all grab backpacks and started stuffing food, bandages, and bottles of water into them. Victor was rummaging through his drawer, and to your surprise pulled out a pistol. He stuffed the ammo inside the backpack and loaded the gun before putting it inside the backpack. He noticed you staring at him and sighed nervously. "This is straight out of a goddamn horror movie." You look out the window and saw all your neighbors packing their things in hopes of getting somewhere safe. Yuri came back into the living room after getting more things like batteries and flashlights. "Daddy, can I take a sentimental item?" "As long as it's not too big, yes, but hurry." Sprinting to your bedroom, you frantically look around for something to bring. "Y/n! Come on, we need to go before it's too late!" Grabbing your backpack, you grab the nearest teddy bear that you got from an aquarium and went back into the kitchen to get extra food they left behind. The teddy bear was a pink sea lion. You see that their packing the car and you help by putting the backpacks and canned goods inside the car. "Okay, let's go. Y/n, put Makkachin in the back with you and hold your bear close. It'll make this situation seem less terrifying." Victor exclaimed, getting in the car, Yuri as well. Looking around, you see everyone in your neighborhood packing their bags and escaping. "Where will we even go?" As your Dad started the engine, your Daddy answered for you. "Somewhere other than here. Is your seat belt on?" "Um, yeah-" "Good."

Yet again, Victor slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and almost as if he knew, a tank rolled down the usually peaceful street of the neighborhood. Every single one of you were thrown forward as Victor sped down the road and away from the tank. Yuri looked back and ran a hand through his hair. "That's the military. They're going to help us-" It stopped and people ran over to it demanding what was happening, but right as Victor turned down the street, you heard explosions and screaming. Yuri stopped his sentence and leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. Makkachin whined as he heard the noise, and you held the toy close. Victor went over a bridge, and soon enough you left the town and drove on a barren road. "What's going to happen to us?" You ask solemnly. There was no telling what would happen. What if you three were infected and you didn't know it yet? "Y/n, I just need you to trust us and stay calm. I'm sure we'll think of something-"

* * *

Groggily opening your eyes, you see your Dad looking down at you from the couch with a smile. "Morning, sweetheart. Have any good dreams?" Yawning, you sit up and find that you were holding the same bear from before, just a lot dirtier. "Um, yeah. I had a dream we were all at a park having a picnic." You lied, and Victor bought it. "Aw, I miss those. Remember the food your father would make? Mm, it wasn't store bought. It was real, good food! Man, I miss the ice skating life." Getting up, you chuckle and nod. "So do I. By the way, where is Daddy?" Opening the RV door, you yawn and step out with a stretch. "Ah, I love that early morning sun. So, what are we going to do today?" "Well, we would've let you sleep a little longer, but we found someone that needs our help. Yuri and I were going to scavenge around in these stores and houses while you take care of our friend. Yuri should be back with him any second now." Yuri is seen carrying a very skinny blonde teenager bridal style in his arms, so you run over to help. "Has he been bitten?" Your Daddy shakes his head and takes him to the RV, where the blonde is placed on your couch-bed. "Do I really have to take care of him? What if he's mean?" Victor hands you the pistol and ruffles your h/c hair. "If he wakes up, point this at him and demand if he's friendly. Yuri and I will be back later." "Bye..." 

The RV door was shut and locked so you stayed with Makkachin and the mysterious boy. There was two dogtags around his neck on a necklace, and curiousness got the better of you. You hold them in your hand, and they both read Yuri Plisetsky and the other Otabek Altin. "Huh, which is which?" Sighing, you pull up a chair beside the unconscious male and watch to make sure he doesn't wake up. "Let's get you some food I guess." Getting up and placing the pistol at your side, you head to the pantry and get out canned peaches. You open it and pour it into a bowl, then placed it at his side on top of the table. Sneaking one, you put the peach into your mouth and licked your lips. "I've had my breakfast. I think you need that food a lot more than I do." Makkachin was panting next to you, and soon enough, boredom took over. You groggily shut your eyes again due to not getting a good night sleep, and sure enough, you fell asleep again.

* * *

This dream was different now. It was a real event that happened not too long ago, one you decided to keep secret. Yuri was driving the RV as they usually take turns every night, and Victor tried to make conversation to stay awake. They thought you were asleep, so they talked in a whisper, even if you could still hear what they were saying. "Do you ever wonder what our family would be like if the world hadn't ended?" Yuri asks, a crack in his voice. Victor sighed through his nose and replied, "Well, I don't know really. We all have to use guns for protection, so even if we got to go back to a normal life, I'd probably bring a gun everywhere I went." Yuri took in a breath that sounded like he was crying. "You're not being serious right now, Victor. S-Sometimes I imagine that the world never really ended and we're just enjoying a nice road trip but something in the back of my mind tells me that the world is over."

Your Dad came up with an idea, one that made you frown. "How about we tell each other our deepest, darkest secret? To vent?" "Yeah, I guess that could work." Victor starts with a yawn. "My deepest, darkest secret is that, if given the chance to save someone I truly hold dear, I won't hesitate at all to sacrifice my life for theirs. And I won't care how painful the death is. If I save the person I love, I'm proud of myself. I can die happy." Yuri grunts in understanding, and the seat moved as Yuri adjusted himself. "My secret is that I... thought about... killing myself." "What?!" "Sh, keep your voice down. You'll wake up, Y/n!" "Still, w-why?" "Well, it's just... Why live in _this_ when you're not sure if someday, you or your family will die and less and less humans populate the earth? I'm worried about our daughter. I've seen the way she fights. If we're not there Y/n might end up dying or worse, turning. I really am scared Victor. Not a day goes by where I think I'll become a zombie, or one of you becomes a zombie. I-I... I'm sorry I said anything-"

* * *

"Who the hell are you and where the fuck am I?" A knife was pushed against your throat at your rude awakening. The blonde, who had a Russian accent, so you guessed his name is Yuri, had narrowed green eyes and looked down at the peaches in the bowl. "Oh yes! Food!" Immediately forgetting about you, the male drinks the juice first to quench his thirst, then ate the peaches with no hassle at all. "Um, well, I'm Y/n Nikiforov Katsuki and you're in my parents' RV." "Yeah, that's great. Hey, do you have a bathroom?" He stands up as if he owns the place and Makkachin growls at him. "Um, yeah, to the right. If the water is a weird dark color it's only because we get it from streams and whatnot." "Whatever. Got it. Just as long as it doesn't give me the virus." The bathroom door closes, and soon enough you hear a toilet flushing, and the shower turning on. "Ungrateful bastard didn't even say thanks." Looking out the window to look for your parents, you see them coming to the RV with their backpacks packed with something, and by the looks of it, the backpacks were full. Their faces were a lot happier than usual, and as Victor got the keys, the door slammed open and the two threw their backpacks to the side. "Y/n, you won't believe it! We found a whole warehouse full of canned food that hasn't been taken yet! It's a store and the warehouse was locked, but the chains were rusted enough for Yuri and I to open it. We can eat all the food in there for like a year! We don't have to leave all the time! We may as well camp here for now."

"Really? That's wonderful! What food did you get?" Your Daddy looked down at the couch and picked up the empty bowl that originally had peaches before the blonde ate them. "I guess he's using our shower. We're not sure if he's safe or not, but, he got up, so that's good. Did he hurt you?" Before you could reply, the blonde stepped out of the bathroom with his clothes back on and a content sigh escaped his lips. "It's been forever since I've had a proper shower. I miss those... So, you three saved me?" Victor nods and the blonde male crosses his arms. "Thank you." Yuri started dinner by using the stove to cook the canned beans, as well as green beans. Thank goodness for canned food or everyone would starve, even if they killed wild animals. The blonde sat on the couch and pet the dog solemnly as Victor responded to his question. "Yes. Yuri and I were looking around to make sure it was safe to stay here, and we found you lying on the floor. You must have fainted due to exhaustion and hunger. You're really skinny so I can see why, but don't worry. We're all going to have a filling dinner. All four of us." You smile and cross your arms. "Yeah, you can join us if you want? How about it? No more walking, weapons up the ass... Ooh, I saw your eyes widen. We have guns, knives, even a few grenades we found in some old tanks and military stations. Anyway, if you joined us you'd basically be fine all the time! What do you say?"

His green eyes looked around the RV, and a chuckle escaped his lips. "It's better than spending my life alone. Sure, I'll join your family weirdos." Your Dad tilted his head to the side, his grey hair falling into his blue eyes. "You can stay but on one condition." "Um, okay?" While they talked, you decide to help Yuri fix dinner and eavesdrop on their conversation. "You can stay but you have to comply to everything we say. We'll think of you as our adopted son, but if we tell you to do something, you have to do it. And by the way, stay away from our daughter. If something happens to her because of you, well, you'll regret it. Other than that, enjoy your stay in Casa del Victor y Yuri y Y/n!" "Um, okay, thanks. And my name is also Yuri by the way. But my nickname used to be Yurio, so I guess you can use it again. I'll make sure I don't do anything stupid." The food was ready, so everyone sat at the little dinner booth by a window. Yuri wolfed down his food, and you smiled while looking out the window. For once in a while, you had someone to be friends with at your age.

* * *

Breathing unsteadily, you raise your gun in fear and shoot a zombie in the head, killing it again. More undead lunged towards you, but Yurio's quick thinking saved you yet again. He shot the zombies in the head, and the two of you stood back-to-back to face the hoard drawing closer and closer. The inside of the store itself was swarming with zombies, something you had not known until you saw a zombie behind one of the aisles of the warehouse, and an open door that led to the store from the warehouse. The only reason why you had to fight so many was because you stupidly yelled, "Zombie!" thinking there was only one, but when more than twenty started to run towards you, your mistake almost cost you your life. Now fighting the hoard, you make sure to not get bit or scratched. "Yurio, to your left!" you exclaim, getting out your machete. Your two fathers fought off the hoard as well, and out of nowhere as your Daddy was running, he tripped and fell after getting his shoe stuck in a pothole. "Daddy!" you shriek getting distracted. To your horror, a zombie pinned you to the ground and you wrestled with it. You used your arm, which was covered with armor, to keep the zombie from biting your face off. Your Dad helped his husband, but a bunch of them swarmed your two fathers. Acting, adrenaline took over and you pushed off the woman, grabbed Yurio's wrist, then pulled him out of the group while shooting the zombies out of your way to help your fathers. Victor got out of the group as well holding his husbands hand, and soon enough everyone let go of each other and started sprinting towards the RV. Makkachin, who was barking and looking out the window in fear as more and more zombies started chasing you, kept scratching at the window to help. "All of you, cover me!" your Dad exclaimed, getting out the RV keys. Everyone did as they were told and shot and stabbed any undead closing in. A zombie knocked Yurio to the floor, so you acted and used your leg to kick the zombie off him and stepped on his face.

The door opened with a click, so you immediately helped Yurio get up and pushed him to the open door. Everyone got inside, so your Daddy shut and locked the door. The zombies made their horrible groans and shrieking noises, and continued banging on the door. "The three of you, get away from the doors and windows!" Victor exclaimed, turning on the RV. The zombies, somehow getting smarter, had started climbing the RV and banged on the top of the sun roof. "Dad, hurry-" He slammed his foot on the pedal, and in an instant the zombies flew off the RV and the hoard went farther and farther away from your view. Breathing heavily, your two dads and Yurio threw their backpacks next to the couch. You slumped onto your couch-bed and closed your eyes, the feeling of dread washing over you. "We almost died today..." You whisper, but somehow, your Daddy still heard you. "Did anyone get scratched or bit?" Everyone checked their arms and legs and breathed a sigh of relief. Yurio was sitting on the dinner booth and didn't say anything. "Yurio? Are you okay?" You asked him, and he looks out the window with a scoff. "I'm fine. No need to... worry." The three of you shut up about it, probably thinking he was just nervous over the fact he almost died. "Where do were go now?" Your Daddy asked, a crack in his voice. Running a hand through his hair, your Dad shakes his head. "I don't know anymore." Sitting up, tears welled in your eyes and you break down.

Your Dad sighed and scolded you. "What you did... was idiotic. I can't believe you would yell like that. There could of been more of those _things_ inside that store. We're lucky we're alive. Because of you, all of us could've died. You should cry. You... you..." Your Daddy narrowed his eyes and started yelling at your dad. "Stop it. She didn't know there was more inside the store. None of us could've known." "Maybe is she stayed with the group, none of this would've happened." Standing up, you wipe away your tears and took the pistol. Yurio flinched and ducked as you threw it to the RV floor. Makkachin whined and ran into the back room where Yuri and Victor's bed is. "Y/n! Don't do that-" Your Dad started, but you stomped your foot his sentence trailed off. "How was I supposed to know? How was any of us supposed to know that zombies were inside the store? Keep your goddamn gun and kill zombies yourself. Next place we go to, I'm staying in the RV and keeping a lookout so I don't cause an even bigger slip up."

Your dad was about to argue back, but instead, he sighed and ended the argument. But you were still enraged. Anger boiled in your body and you picked up the pistol again. "Am I a child to you?" Yurio, who had been sitting in the dinner area, spoke up. "Y/n, drop it. You didn't know zombies were in the store-" "Shut it. Hey, dad? Am I a child to you? Do you even care about me anymore? Ever since the apocalypse, you've been irritable and moody! I have had it with you putting on a happy face for me! I'm not a child and I can feel emotion too! I know what you and daddy are going through. I just-" Victor suddenly stopped the RV and stood up with his back towards you. Yuri put a hand on Victor's shoulder to calm him down, but your dad turned to you with his blue eyes narrowed. Backing away, you put the pistol on the table beside the couch-bed and shrunk. "Victor, no! " Your daddy yelled, standing to his feet. Your dad turned around and pointed at his husband. "Stay out of this, Yuri." The black haired male solemnly sat back into the seat. As Victor turned again, you gasp and watched him raise his right in the air, then gave you a good hard slap to the face. Yurio grimaced as red started to form on your stinging cheek. You closed your eyes and brought your hand to your cheek. "If you really aren't a child, you wouldn't be having a temper tantrum. I care about you. I really do. I also care for Yuri, Yurio, and Makkachin. All of whom could've died today because of your actions. I'm sorry for hitting you." He wraps his arms around you lovingly and you stay that way for a few minutes before pulling apart and he started driving down the road again. 

* * *

Everyone camped outside of an abandoned gas station, and in the meantime you had been washing everyone's clothes and did the laundry. Your fathers were busy doing "things", as they occasionally needed the private time like couples do in order to keep the relationship alive, even in hard times. So, you and Yurio stayed at the RV to the clean and do chores. Yurio finished cleaning before you since you had to get out stains made by zombies, so he came out to help you and chat. "Hey, Y/n. Need some company?" "Oh, sure. Thanks... it was getting pretty lonely out here with just a dog to talk to." He put his hand out for you to put a dirty piece of laundry in his hand to wash, so you hand him his coat. "Dogs are okay. I like cats better." "Oh, really? Huh, I'm slowly learning about you I guess." Sighing solemnly, he finishes dunking the coat in water and hangs it on the clothesline. "Look Y/n, I probably won't have much more time to say this, but I need to tell you a secret. You can't tell your parents, please. If they found out, they would get rid of me, and you three are the closest to a family I've ever gotten." Reassuringly rubbing his back, your e/c eyes dart down him rubbing his covered arm. "I can keep secrets. I have too many to count myself." Sighing, Yurio nods and understands. Gathering his courage, he reveals his arm and the horrible secret he's been keeping for who knows how long. 

His arm was infected, a deep zombie bite as the culprit. His skin was red and inflamed, and if that wasn't any worse, he was infected. For weeks he's been getting even more infected, but he kept it a secret just to not be alone. "How did this happen?" You ask as he covers it again. Groaning, he squeezes his eyes shut in anger and scratched the back of his head. "The real reason why I had passed out was because I got bit. I wasn't exhausted, I wasn't hungry. My vision was blurring and my head hurt, then I threw up in the grass somewhere, stumbled onto the road, and I fainted. I don't know how they didn't see the bite, maybe because they didn't see the bite... But I'm not entirely sure. Can I trust you in order to keep this secret?" "Well, yeah, but... You said you've been infected for weeks so why haven't any other effects made you turn into a zombie yet?" "Why do you think I'm always hungry? And the virus starts slow. It takes a month for it to actually take it's affect, and I don't have much longer considering how bad it looks." Hugging him on impulse, he gets startled widens his green eyes. He hugs back, a small smile on his lips at the feeling of human touch for once in a very long time. "On my life, I swear to you, I will make these last weeks of being a human memorable." You tell him, and Yurio started crying now. "Thank you..." Not breaking apart but looking into each other's eyes, you smile and nod. Wasting no time at all, Yurio placed a kiss to your lips and continued to cry. Pulling apart, he continues crying and holds his arm in pain. You take a step back in fear and Makkachin runs back inside the RV. Yurio's eyes were widened in fear and anger, and to your dismay, Yurio was turning into a zombie.

"It's coming faster than expected, Y/n. Y-You have to kill me before it's- Ahh! Too late! Get the gun! Hurry, hurry!" Nodding, you head into the RV and get your pistol, then heard Yurio make one final groan and a thump as he hit the ground. "I'm coming, I'm coming. I'll make sure you die a human-" Your sentence was cut off as you saw Yurio standing to his feet, but as he made gasping noises like the undead, you realized you failed and watched his body stand to his feet. The old Yurio was gone and a monster took over his original body. "Y-Yurio, stay away. I have a gun, I'll shoot! No, no! Please don't tell me you've turned! No! Yurio-" The zombie lunged at you and tore the gun from your grasp. Pinning you to the ground, the zombie version of Yurio shrieked in your face, then wasting no time at all, dug his teeth into your neck. Red blood flew out of the wound as he bit down harder, and you shrieked in pain and extreme fear. "Dad! Daddy! Help me! Help!" You tried to scream, but as Yurio dug his teeth into your shoulder, your words were drowned out with a scream of pain. Throwing the skinnier male off you, you grab the gun on the ground and breathed heavily. You had no doubts that the infection spread to you now. Your own blood fell out of your neck and shoulder, but you were too focused on killing Yurio once and for all that your mind numbed the pain. "I'm sorry, Yurio." Pulling the trigger, Yurio's green eyes rolled into the back of his head as you blew his brains out. Breathing heavily, the pain finally got to you and you fell to the ground while holding the wounds to keep them from bleeding anymore than they should have. 

Victor and Yuri arrived and widened their eyes in shock and immediately came to your side to check the bleeding. "Y/n, no, stay with us baby girl! No!" your Daddy exclaimed, helping you into the RV. Taking one last look at Victor, he was seen beating up Yurio's already dead body in anger. "I told you to stay away from her and you just didn't listen!" Closing your eyes, you let sleep overtake you, much against your Daddy's wishes.

* * *

Yurio was there in your dream. He was sitting on a bench that overlooked a pond. Humans ran along the park grass with their children, or spent time doing other activities. Sighing, you walk towards the bench and notice Yurio watching the pond with no expression in his eyes. "Are you just going to stare or are you going to sit next to me?" He asks, so you frown and sit on the other side of the bench, rather than sit next to him. The two of you stayed quiet to enjoy the sound of the pond moving and birds chirped in the trees. People were laughing and talking among one another and you almost started crying at the calmness of it all. "Y/n," Yurio said, breaking the calm, "I am honestly, truly sorry that I did that to you. I had no control, t-the infection came faster than I had expected. Now you're going to turn and it's all my fault. You had a long life ahead of you and now you're going to become a monster." Putting your hand in his own, you smile and get closer to him. "It's okay. I don't blame you at all. You didn't want to-" "It's not okay! Y/n, this is your subconscious, and soon, you'll die and then turn. I only came back to say goodbye. So, goodbye."

He stands and looks out at the pond again, and his blonde hair flows in the wind. "Goodbye. I'll find you soon." You stand as well and push your out of the way and watched him disappear almost as quickly as he returned. The park still remained, but no one was around. Instead, the park became swarmed with zombies, and with a scream, the park fell apart around you and you awoke with a jolt.

* * *

The late afternoon sun beat down on you, and with a groan, you get off the hard pavement of the road. A blanket had been placed on top of you, and gauze had been around your neck to stop the bleeding. As you stood, you held the blanket in your grasp and looked around with a worried look. An RV wasn't seen, and the highway was full of empty, rusted cars. A bridge went over the water, so your parents must have dropped you off here knowing you would turn into a flesh eating monster soon. You promptly burst into tears after realizing they had gotten rid of you. Either they thought you were dead, or they knew you would turn and put you on the side of the road so they wouldn't have to kill you. Either way, you resented the fact Yuri and Victor got rid of you. There wasn't even a note. Nothing. No backpack with food and water, and nothing to remember them by. They abandoned you, all because of Yurio. It made your tears fall faster, the screams of sadness erupting from your throat. It gave you a sore throat, but you knew you were going to die, so why bother. You looked back at the bridge and rubbed the falling tears from your face and realized what you had to do.

You walked up the bridge in pain and heard some zombies groaning in the distance, but you realized they were too far away to really worry about them. But as you heard their inhuman and animalistic sounds coming from the bowls of their throat, you felt compelled to join them. It was almost as if your mind and soul left your body, and for a split second you were left growling and contorting your limbs in every way possible, only to regain yourself and gasp. Breathing heavily, you check to see if your bones had been broken during this, and they seemed fine. "All of this happened because of _you._ Why didn't Dad and Daddy just leave you there?" You looked at the water one last time, then breathed in and out. The blue, ocean waves hit the rocks under the bridge, and with a heavy heart, you realized what you had to do. It was as if your fathers took you here for a reason. And you hated what you had to do next. Taking the blanket with you, you hold it close and walk up the bridge tiredly. The wound on your neck hurt with every move as you continued your ascend up the bridge. Twitching, you growl and drop the blanket. Not much longer now, and the virus would take over your whole body. You wondered as to why it was happening quicker for you since Yurio got bit and spent weeks as a human, but you concluded that it was only because he bit you in the neck, deeply, then the virus had a straight shot to your brain. It was the only explanation.

Shaking your head to make you go back to normal, you look down at the water below and nod understandingly. "I have no grudges against you, Dad and Daddy. And I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time Yurio. At least we can be together now." Those were your last words. Simple, short, and sweet. You had to go it over with before you turned into a zombie, so you climbed onto the railing and put your arms out like a bird, then fell forwards. Momentum made you fall faster and faster until finally, you hid the water and died with a calm look on your face. 

* * *

You shot up in bed with a jolt, and your heart pounded. You felt your neck for any wounds, but there weren't any. "It was all just... a dream?" You asked yourself, and as you got out of bed, you see your Daddy cooking breakfast and your Dad was checking his Instagram. "Oh, Y/n, good morning! I was hoping you would wake up." your Daddy said. "Um, hi." You sit at the table, not knowing that you had bags under your eyes. Victor waved his hand in front of your face with a worried smile. "Um, Y/n? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." As Yuri set the table, you sighed and chuckled awkwardly. "Well, uh, I had a dream about zombies..." Victor's eyes lit up and he took a bite of bacon. "Ooh, do tell!" "If I told you, you wouldn't want breakfast anymore...."


	14. You Visit Clara

"I think it's absolutely wonderful that Clara has been adopted by the two of you. They really missed each other's company," Yuri stated whilst looking out the window. It was a nice, bright day in Japan and after you heard about Clara being adopted by a couple, all three of you, including Makkachin, came back to Japan to see the girl who was now in elementary school. The adults were drinking and eating snacks while watching you, Clara, and Makkachin play in their backyard.

The adopted mother was a spirited young female with brown eyes and black hair, whereas the father was Caucasian with light brown hair and emerald eyes. The mother smiles and nods while replying to Yuri. "Thank you, and it seems they have. When we told Clara that Y/n was coming over, she nearly jumped for joy. Our Clara is such a pure, innocent girl. What about Y/n? How has her skating been?" Victor took a sip of his coffee and continued watching you and Clara play in the backyard. The two of you were playing tag and Clara tackled you to the ground while giggling her head off. Makkachin licked your face and you continued laughing. Your father smiled a bit and became engaged with the conversation again. "She didn't win the poor thing, but she gave it her all! But we're going to stay off the ice a while now. She told us that it's really stressful with the competition and remembering the routine and the constant fans wanting her picture or autograph everywhere we go. So she's going to lay low for a while until she wants to get on the ice again. We want our child to feel comfortable."

Clara's father spoke up. "We understand how you feel. And the same will go for Clara." Putting down his empty coffee cup, Victor crossed his arms and contemplated whether or not to ask the question he had been dying to answer. As he looked out the window again, Clara was on the trampoline and you were laying in the grass with Makkachin to cool down. "Pardon me for asking, Mrs. Jeroia but... why did you choose to adopt?" He was surprised that she was wasn't offended, but merely laughed and intertwined her hand with her husband. Yuri finished his drink too and set it on the table. "I'm not offended at all. A lot of people ask me that question, and there is a very easy answer. I am infertile." Victor's blue eyes widened and he awkwardly looked away. "I'm sorry..." Standing up, Mrs. Jeroia takes the cups and takes them to the sink. "There is nothing to be sorry for! Everyone asks me this question. Even though it would've been nice to raise a child with our own flesh and blood, giving an orphan a home is the better option-" You and Clara opened the sliding glass door and breathlessly went over to the fridge for much needed refreshments. "Mommy, look at what I picked for you!" Clara exclaimed, giving her mother the flower. Still breathless, you got two bottled waters, handed one to Clara, and opened your own and chugged the liquid down your throat. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, you notice Clara's adopted father chuckling at your tired form, so you went over to your two fathers. "Dad, Daddy, can Clara and I walk around the neighborhood? I'll look after her." Your Daddy bit his lip at the suggestion. You could tell he wasn't entire sure about you, a(n) (age) girl and a five year old walking around the streets of Japan unattended. Your Daddy called you to his side with a finger. "How about on Monday you walk her to school? Does that sound good?" With her wide, innocent, brown eyes, she grinned and hugged your arm. "Can she mommy?" "Oh, I don't see why not. She'll be your celebrity sister to show off to all your little friends. Aw, it'll be adorable." The two of you hugged and left to her bedroom and let the grown ups continue talking. Clara started giving you her belongings to show how much stuff she has and smiled. "Whoa! You have a bike?" You exclaim, picking up her bicycle helmet. "Yeah. When mom and dad have to get to work early I have to take myself to school. But since you're here, you can walk with me to school!" You smile and sit on the bed as she gets up to find a movie for you two to watch. She finds Airbud and puts the disk onto the DVD player and the two of you, snuggling against one another, watched the movie until the two of you fell asleep.

* * *

"I didn't think we'd get up so late! Crap, we should've got your bike!" You exclaim, carrying her backpack and holding her hand. You get to a crosswalk and decided to run through it, only for a car to show up out of nowhere and honk at you. Flashing him a dirty look, you continue running to her elementary school and only hoped the bell hasn't rung. "I'm sorry, Y/n. It's my fault. We got up late and I never told you how far the school really was." Though she was breathless, she still continued running as you dragged her along. The elementary school came into view and relief washed over you. There was still four or five minutes to spare, and even still, children were showing up late. "Here, I'll walk you to your class." You tell her, and handed back her backpack. "Your stuff might've gotten shaken around. Sorry about that." Clara chuckles and holds your hand while walking into the school. "I don't mind. The Sunday I spent with you was wonderful." As expected in Elementary schools in Japan, everyone must remove their shoes at the entrance and change into indoor shoes, as is the custom. Clara heads over to her locker and changes her shoes, then gives you a thumbs up. You give her one back and smiled and waved at passing children who waved to you, obviously knowing who you are. Jealous, Clara grasped your hand tighter and started walking to her class. She opened the door and dragged you with her to her seat, all of the children talking amongst themselves about who exactly was with Clara, and them replying that it was an ice skating competitor. The teacher was somewhat displeased that Clara had barged into class one minute before the bell rang and with a teenager, so she called her and you outside. The class talked to each other as she closed the door and the teacher grumbled under her breath.

"Clara, how in the world did you get Y/n Nikiforov Katsuki to come to the school?" Hugging you, Clara enthusiastically exclaimed, "We were sisters back in the orphanage! We're not sisters by birth, but we became friends. Can she stay until lunch is over? Please?" Sighing, the teacher looked towards you and replied, " _Only_ if she's okay with it." "Victor and Yuri can wait. I have nowhere to go anyways." "Well then, the two of you, right this way. I'll get the class started. Y/n, you can help me out by passing out papers when necessary and help the children." Nodding, you follow her into the classroom, and when coming back inside, the children were excited to know you would be spending time with them. Clara sat at her desk and you went and sat in a chair by the teacher. Pulling out your phone, you put in earbuds and listened to music while the teacher taught her students basic math. You didn't take your eyes off the board, but when a problem came up and a child had to solve it, you took out your earbuds and made sure they understood it. The equation was an odd one and something they'd never use in real life. 9-6=2+[blank]. The young girl, with the marker in her hand, froze and looked down at the ground to think. "Need help?" You ask, and the teacher puts up a hand. "A child must learn how to do it themselves. But I'll allow it if you think she is struggling." 

Nodding, you turn to look at Clara and gave her a wink as she sat in the desk, and almost immediately her tired eyes widened and the boy and girl next to her giggled as she blushed. Turning back around, you ask the girl, "Okay. You see 9-6?" She nods and her hand trembles with the marker in it. "Mhm." "What's 9-6?" Her brown eyes sparkle and she smiles a little before writing 3 under the 9-6.   
"Now that you know 9-6 is 3, what number adds to 2 to make it 3?" With no trouble at all, the girl writes a 1 in the blank space and hands the marker back to the teacher with lifted spirits. "Good! Now for the next problem and then everyone will do it on their own." Sitting back in the chair, you play on your phone until it's time for lunch. The children helped each other with the food, and once you and Clara got your food, you sat at a table together to eat. It was fun until the bell rang, and now you had to go back home until she was done with class. "You can walk back right?" Clara nodded. "Don't worry. My friend Satoko and I will spent the night at her house." Sighing, you caress her cheek and solemnly smile while giving her a kiss on her forehead. "It was great seeing you again, Clara. Bye for now." As you left the classroom, she gave you a wave as you closed the door and left the school. Your parents were waiting for you with their car in front of the school. "So, how was Clara and her school, Y/n?" Your Dad replied, opening the car door for the back seat. "Fun." You replied, and got in with a slight frown. You didn't know how long it would be until you saw her again, but for now you had hoped she was happy.

Your Daddy was in the passenger seat and as Victor got in the drivers seat, he gave Yuri a kiss and buckled his seatbelt. "You know Y/n, there was something we wanted to talk to you about." He started the car and drove away from the school, but you continued to watch it until it went out of view. "Oh yeah? Talk about what?" Yuri responded for Victor, his brown eyes shining as he watched you play with your phone. "Victor and I saw how much you loved Clara and noticed how lively you were with someone younger that we thought... why not give you a sibling?" Your e/c eyes widened and an involuntarily smile formed on your lips. "Are you serious?" "Well, we're raising you just fine so we figured-" Victor cut Yuri off as he stopped at a stoplight. "But we wanted to have a baby. From the two of us. We'll find a surrogate mother, but if you want, we can just adopt from an orphanage. If we find a surrogate, the baby or babies will have our DNA. So, what do you say?" You wasted no time at all with your reply. "Let's do it."


	15. Christmas

Christmas music from the radio played softly throughout the apartment as Victor and Yuri got the Christmas decorations set up around the house. The tree, which was in the living room and adorned many ornaments and an angel tree topper, was accidentally covered in too much tinsel due to Victor going overboard. Presents were littered under the multicolored lights that was attached to the fake tree, each for either your Dad, your Daddy, you, or Makkachin. The fireplace had stockings hanging off it, and lastly, Christmas lights were being strung up around the ceiling by Yuri and Victor. Makkachin was sleeping by the fire, and you had been spending your time wrapping more presents without them looking.

You made the finishing touches on Dad's present, which was a new scarf, by putting the "To and From" sticker on and writing yours and his name down. Smiling, you get up and put it under the tree, then attempted to reach in the bag for another present. Your Dad came in and inspected his handy-work, so in a rush, you put the present back in the bag. It was his present that needed to be wrapped. "It's hard to believe that you've been with us for a whole year! Wow, time sure flies doesn't it?" Victor's blue eyes look down to the bag and becomes flustered, averting his eyes. "Oops. Forget I saw anything... Unless, can you give me a tiny hint?" 

Your Dad whispered the word "tiny hint" and made his thumb and index finger be close together but not touching, signifying small. "What's in it for me?" Victor thought for a minute. "Hmm, how about... I tell you which present I'm getting you." About to comply, you almost took out another one of his presents, but your Daddy came out of nowhere and crossed his arms. "Is the great Victor Nikiforov actually making a deal with his daughter to find out his present early~?" Yuri asks, walking towards the two of you. "Sounds like not just one person should be on Santa's naughty list. But two." Chuckling, you looked down and started fumbling with the wrapping paper to cut it. "Sorry, sorry. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"I think you should make sure all the lights are working. If you need any replacement bulbs they're in the box. I can see you've been wrapping presents for a long time now. Here, let me take over." Standing up, you were about to walk around to make sure every light worked, but Yuri grabbed you and hugged you close. "You almost forgot to give me my hug!" Victor hugged you too before you left the room, and your two parents looked over at the bag of presents. The entire bag was presents bought by you for them, but they didn't want to have a sneak peak. Victor took Yuri's presents and Yuri took Victor's presents, and the two, back to back, wrapped the presents.

* * *

"It's so cold. I wish my coat was warmer." Yuri stated while holding his coffee. It was the end of a successful birthday for Victor. The three of you spent your time at a park and went out to eat. The rest of the day was spent looking around in the big city. Victor held his hand as the three of you walked around to do some window shopping and see the Christmas lights put up, but due to tourists, the shopping district was packed. The lines were long, you could barely see the decorations without someone getting in the way, and a lot of the time a tourist or fan would recognize the three of you and ask for a picture. It was Victor's birthday, and yet no one could really do anything but look around. It's not bad, it's just the crowds made tasks like finding a cake or a present hard to find. 

No matter where the three of you went, there was always a distraction. A group of rowdy young adults, most likely drunk, were roughhousing with one another and almost knocked Victor over if it wasn't for Yuri dropping his coffee to catch Victor from falling. "You okay, Dad?" His grey hair flew around at a sudden gust of wind, the snow continuing to fall around him. The lights of a café behind him lit up his face in the night, and he was not happy in the slightest. If anything, he wanted to call them out, but he knew for a fact that would make him get in a fight. He sighed, his hot breath turning into smoke. Brushing off his coat, he smiles and grasps Yuri's hand again. "I'm just fine!"

"Should we find a bakery for Victor's cake? I think a lot of them are either closing around now or are closed." Your Daddy looked to you, then down at his coffee. "Aw... Mm, I guess we could try. But shouldn't we just, you know, make something at home? I think that's easier. Plus, we're all tired right? And these crowds are so large." Your Dad, though hesitant, nodded and agreed with his husband. "You aren't wrong. I guess I am pretty birthday'd out. And I can _probably_ open some Christmas presents early since it's my b-day right~?" "Hmm, why don't we open all of them? We can always cheat." Your lips slowly started to form a smile as you hugged his arm. "Are you serious?" Your Daddy nods in reply. "Of course!" Deciding to return back to the apartment, Makkachin greeted you at the door and Victor flicked the switch to turn the light on.

"Y/n, while I get the cake mix, would you be a dear and turn on all the Christmas lights?" Putting your things down, you nod. "Okay." Your Dad fixed the curtains so the balcony doors would be covered. He smiled at all the lights. "Today was fun, wasn't it?" He asked you as you plugged in the Christmas tree. The multicolored tree came to life and you got up to turn on some other lights. "Yep! And now we get to open presents early! Happy birthday, Dad. I love you." Smiling, your Dad gave you a hug and wrapped his arms around your waist. He pulled you close and you felt so secure. You loved hugs like this from your parents. They weren't just quick hugs whenever you three had somewhere to go. This was a pure, wholesome hug. And you loved it.

"While you two are in there dawdling I'm making a cake~!" Your Daddy called from the kitchen. Excitedly, you let go of your Dad and pulled his hand to the kitchen where you helped Yuri make the cake. As it cooked in the oven, all three of you, including Makkachin sat by the tree. Since it was Victor's birthday, he got to open a present from Yuri, you, and Makkachin first. He opened the present from Makkachin first and almost laughed when it was a new leash that was gold in color. Makkachin licked his face and went to lie down by you, where you draped your arm over the dog to keep warm in the cold apartment. The heater wasn't working well again. Victor opened your present next and put a hand to his heart. You smiled as he held up the [cup](https://img0.etsystatic.com/180/0/11137306/il_340x270.1201433598_9ppm.jpg) and let Yuri look at it. "Where did you find this? It's hilarious." Victor chuckled, and pretended to drink from it. Yuri answered the question for you since you were too busy searching for other presents under the tree to open. He set the cup down, and Yuri picked up the present he got Victor. "Last year I got you a computer... but this time I wanted to give you something I think you'd like a lot better." It was a box shaped present, so when Victor took it from his husband, he involuntarily shook it to see what was inside.

"I think you're going to like it." Yuri blushed and swayed as Victor opened the present. His eyes widened and his mouth went agape as Victor held up a new and complete outfit with a jacket, a sweater, brown pants, and shoes. In his excitement, your Dad tackled your Daddy to the floor and kept exclaiming, "Thank you!" over and over again. You joined the hugging, and spent another hour opening presents before going to bed. In other words, this Christmas was a success.


	16. You Get Grounded

Being grounded. When it happens, it's terrible. When it doesn't happen, you feel like you've been blessed by whatever entity you may or may not believe in. But you got grounded. And you weren't happy.

You've been grounded before. When you were younger and in the orphanage, you would get grounded for getting in trouble. Taking someone else's toy without asking them, playing with something you weren't supposed to play with, etc. But you never thought that at age (y/a) you would be grounded.

It had happened in a flash. Your two fathers were out of the house for a few hours, and something in you felt rebellious. You wanted to break the rules. Makkachin watched you get up from the couch and followed you into the kitchen and got into the wine cooler. Grabbing a somewhat expensive bottle and looking around to make sure no one was around, you put the bottle on the counter and uncorked it. "I hope they don't find out..." And took a sip.

The wine wasn't that good at all. But now you had no where to put it. You couldn't just drink it, you would get drunk. If you poured it down the drain, you would feel guilty about wasting an entire bottle of wine. To your horror, you heard the door open and an already angry Victor as he came through the door. Your heart sank as you looked at the wine, knowing that if they tried to find you, they'd also find the wine. "That's what happens when you forget your coat, Yuri. Now you're freezing." You heard footsteps coming into the living room, and Makkachin barked. Panicking, you tried to find the cork so ou could put it back in the wine cooler. Your elbow knocked it over and it fell to the ground, shattering into pieces and covering you and the kitchen in red. And when Yuri and Victor ran into the kitchen and found out, they were not happy about it to say the least. In fact they were terribly angry. You had never seen them this mad until now. But then again, you haven't been with them for every moment that they've know each other so maybe they had gotten this mad before.

But at this point, whether you had felt guilty or not for it didn't matter. You were bored. Oh, so bored. There you lay, on your bed, with nothing to do. They had taken your phone, taken your 3DS, basically taken anything that could've given you an ounce of happiness. Except for your manga and books but... you had already read everything. It didn't take you long to do so when you had gotten here. Plus you were supposed to stay in the house. They didn't want you roaming the streets even if the area was a relatively safe place. So with nothing to do you laid on your bed staring at the ceiling. 

"Ugh....come onnnnnnnn. Something happennnnnnnn," you mumbled rolling around on your bed, praying that your wish would be granted. Unfortunately, it was not. To this you sighed. You deserved it, that was for sure, but shouldn't they have made you clean it up? After all, it was _your_ mess, so why did they tell you to go to your room and have a shower? You shook your head. Getting up, you looked out the window to see snow falling lightly to the ground like a feather travelling along on the wind. You stayed there for a bit, admiring the beauty of it all... before getting bored again. 

Sure, the sight was pretty. Beautiful even. But to be perfectly honest, it did get a bit boring to look at after seeing it almost every day during winter. This was just the usual scenery and when it's the usual scenery, nobody pays too much attention to it. So with boredom being the only thing on your mind and nothing to cure it, you flopped back on your bed yet again to stare at the ceiling. This was going to be a rough week to say the least.

* * *

It was the next day and things had only gotten worse. Your boredom had grown like a virus, swallowing you whole and you needed something to stop it but... you didn't have it. So you stayed on your bed, spread out along your (f/c) sheets and blankets staring blankly up at the ceiling. Someone knocked in your door and you sat up with a surprised look in your eyes. "Uh, y-yeah?" It was your Daddy, Yuri, who came in with a frown on his lips. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news." You looked down at the ground and sighed. "Can I have the bad news first?" You almost flinched. Your voice cracked and it was a bit higher than it was supposed to be. Yuri saw that as a sign that you regret what you did and sat on the bed next to you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and gave you a hug. "The bad news is... your Dad is still _really_ mad..." "Still?" "Yeah. He said you never explained why you did it." Narrowing your eyes, you stood up and practically screamed, "Bullshit! I told him it was an accident-" 

"Hey, hey, you know how we feel about the swearing. And you and I both know the opened bottle of wine wasn't an accident." Scoffing, you cross your arms and look up at him. "Okay? And? Is that it?" sighing Yuri continued. "Yes that's it. But, as for the good news, your Dad is willing to lighten the grounding a bit if you explain to him why you did that in the first place." Now that surprised you a bit. He was really mad so you never thought that he would do that. But, he is your dad and eventually seeing you bored out of your mind did bother him a bit. Just a tiny bit. That and you were getting a tad annoying as well.

"Really? Or did you convince him?" you ask, curious as to what brought this decision to mind. "Eh, kinda both. But yes, he's willing to do that if you just explain everything to him." This got your gears turning. You knew that he was still mad courtesy of Yuri but you didn't know how to go about it. If he was still mad after this long there was no predicting how he would take your explanation. "Okay. But do you think it would be better to do it now or tomorrow?" you ask. "Uh, tomorrow. Maybe then he'll be a little less angry and a little easier to manage."

"Okay. Also would I get my phone back?"

"Yes, but you can only have a couple of hours of screen time on it until your grounding is over."

"Dammit."

"Y/n!"

"Sorry..."

* * *

It was the next day. You had gotten your explanation and apology together, hoping that it would suffice. But you were still really nervous. When you had gotten out of bed and made yourself breakfast, Yuri and Victor were leaving but you could practically feel the anger radiating from him. Whether it had calmed down or not didn't matter to you. You just hoped that he would come home a bit calmed down. And today was yet another endless day of doing nothing. Trapped in your bedroom. You would be really happy with your phone, but you would also have to use it sparingly.

You sat on the edge of the bed, a long sigh escaping your throat. "When will Dad and Daddy let me apologize? God, ugh." You waited ten minutes, and then twenty, and that was when you had finally lost count. "Should I... Should I go out there?" You asked yourself, now standing up. With a heavy heart, you decided to go out of your room. The hallway, which was lined with pictures of Yuri's and Victor's family and friends, including you, were barely visible in the dark hallway. You looked out the window and concluded that the sun was going down since it was dusk. You heard a frying pan clunking in the kitchen and heard sizzling coming from the pan too, so Yuri must have started dinner. You took in a deep breath to try and figure out what he was cooking, and you realized it was pork shogayaki. Coming down the stairs, you looked over at Victor who had been watching TV. Makkachin was on his lap. "Oh, Y/n! I didn't call you down for dinner, yet." Your Daddy was looking over his shoulder as he continued cooking. "Hi Daddy. Uh, hi Dad." Your father only grunted, which made you realize he was still either mad, or he was too busy watching one of those Japanese Soap Operas Yuri introduced him to. It sounded like it, but the TV was drowned out by the sizzling pork. 

"You know, I was hoping you could help me set the table." Your Daddy requested as you walked into the kitchen. "Okay, I'll get the plates and silverware. Anything else you need me to do while I'm at it?" Yuri looked at Victor and whispered in your ear, "I want you to try and get on his good side again, so after you're done setting the table I'll let you sit with him and watch the television." Nodding, you go to the cupboard and get three plates. Walking over to the table, you set them down and walked over to the drawer where the knives, forks, and spoons are kept. You grab one silverware each and put them by the plates. "Do you need me to get anything else?" You ask, watching Yuri beginning to start the entree. "You can watch TV with your Dad until I'm done making the salad. It'll take less than five minutes." Nodding, you walk over to the couch and sit on the edge, away from Victor. Makkachin excitedly got up from Victor's lap and startled him. "Makkachin-" The dog started to lick your face to greet you, and while laughing, you pet his back.

"Okay, okay, get off me." You chuckle, shoving him off. The dog laid down with Victor again with his tail wagging. You looked at your Dad, who had been watching you and Makkachin play, but when you looked over at him, he went back to watching the soap opera. It's been a few days since you've had a genuine conversation with your Dad since you got grounded. You've been stuck in your room most of the time, and Victor was scary when he needed to be, so if you say one wrong thing he'll start to lecture you about the wine incident. Looking at the television, you watch the two women start a fight with each other over a man. They were screaming and hitting each other, saying that some guy loved the other, and a grin was playing at your lips. "So what's this soap opera about?" You ask as the two women continue fighting. A butler comes in and separates them as Victor talks. "That's Koizumi and the other is Rei." He points at the women to show you who the two are." The butler, Ren, secretly loves Rei, but Rei is betrothed to the man, Aiun... But..." Victor explains. "...But?" You ask. "Koizumi loves Aiun too, but get this. Ren, the butler, is her husband!" Your e/c eyes widen in shock. "That's an amazing plot! Do they have kids?!" Your Dad motions for you to come closer, and as you continue watching, it was concluded that there was a child in the show. "Her name is Airi. She's the daughter of Ren and Koizumi. She's blind though, which is pretty sad."

Out of nowhere, your Daddy announced that it was dinner time, so Victor recorded the new episode and got up from the couch while licking his lips. "I'm starving." Heading to the table, your Daddy was pouring green tea from a bottle into cups, and Victor kissed his head. "What are we having tonight?" "I thought we might try something new, so I looked it up online and decided to make pork shogayaki." Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and pulled him close. "You always go above and beyond for us, Yuri." Sitting at the table, you look at the kitchen floor and winced. There were tan tiles that lined the floor and by the looks of it, even when cleaned, the wine still still stained the floor. Your stomach dropped at your idiocy that happened a few days ago, and you grew anxious. "Y/n? Are you staring off into space?" Your Dad asked, already sitting. Apparently while you were staring into space, your parents had already started eating. You chuckle nervously and pick up your knife and fork to cut the meat. "No, I'm fine. This meat looks great though!" Cutting a piece, you took a bite and started eating. Your Daddy smiled and drank some of the green tea. "I'm glad you like it. Maybe I could make more, huh?" You nod and Victor takes a bite of his salad. The dinner was then silent, aside from someone clearing their throat or the forks and knives hitting the plates. You wanted to apologize to your Dad about what happened with the wine, but how?

This wasn't going to be easy. This was the exact opposite of easy. What were you supposed to say? What were you supposed to do? _"I'd to address the elephant in the room, guys. I'm sorry I spilled the wine. I don't know why I did it. I was feeling rebellious. I was stupid. I won't do something like that ever again. I'll even do a chore to make up for it. I'll... I'll do the dishes?"_ You mentally prepared a speech to apologize, but you had no other ideas. "Y/n? You're staring off into space again-" Your Daddy starts, but Victor already cuts him off. "I'm not mad anymore, okay? I know you were being stupid. Teenagers do stupid things, honey. And I respect that. I think you've learned your lesson and I am now going to let you off the hook. You're now officially un-grounded!"Getting up from your seat, you hug him and thank him. "You're welcome, sweetheart." Sitting again, you pick up the green tea and take a sip. "But, I still don't reallyunderstand _why_ you did it. How come?" Frowning, you awkwardly shuffled. "I was feeling rebellious, and you two weren't home, so I took the opportunity to open a bottle and took a sip. It... wasn't good." Your Daddy chuckled looked to Victor. "At least we know she won't do it again if it tastes bad." 

* * *

Another week past, and you enjoyed every minute of it not being grounded anymore. Ever since Victor told you about the Japanese soap opera, you and him would watch it every time a new episode came out with Yuri too, but he wasn't as interested in the show as much as you and Victor were so he was just along for the ride. But he was happy watching you and your Dad spend quality time together and bond over something so trivial as a TV show with horrible acting and bad editing. 

"...Airi isn't your daughter, Ren." Koizumi says, a tremble in her voice. The butler is stunned, as well as all the other characters. Rei and Aiun were at their wedding when Koizumi made a scene." You were holding a popcorn bowl in between your two fathers as they watched. "I can't believe Koizumi would make a scene at Rei's and Aiun's wedding! At least wait until the reception!" You yelled, your Daddy taking some popcorn from the bowl. "Uh, which one is Koizumi?" Victor laughs. "It's been twenty-six episodes and you still haven't properly learned their names?" Rei and Aiun, along with all their family members were waiting in awe to hear who the real father is. "Well, if she's not my daughter, then who's the father?" Ren asks, tears coming to his eyes. "Aiun is." And with that, the credits start to roll and you and your Dad freak out. "What?!" You ask in unison. Victor starts to freak out. "That has to be a lie right? Koizumi is an asshole! She must be lying so she can make a scene and Rei and Aiun don't get married! And this is the season finale too!" "That can't be how it ends! I need to know what happens! They need to take a DNA test. Daddy, don't you understand how much of a liar Koizumi is?! Airi looks just like Ren! And why at the wedding? Why not wait until the reception?!" Yuri chuckles nervously and shakes his head. "I'm just along for the ride, I have no idea what's going on." Victor stopped freaking out and started making theories.

"What if Koizumi isn't lying? After all, Koizumi and Aiun spent a night together ten years ago, and Airi is ten years old, I might add." "But... but what if she's lying just to get rich? Ren is just a butler, and Aiun is swimming in money! That must be the only reason!" Victor nods. "That may be true, but Koizumi and Rei are enemies! They were best friends until Koizumi's mother died when she was in elementary school and when Rei wasn't there for her, she cut all ties! That must be why! Am I right Yuri?" "Why am I getting dragged into this?" You switched through the channels and found an anime to watch while Victor and Yuri continued talking. You and Victor would have to wait until the next season showed up, but you were just glad you weren't grounded for life after spilling that wine.


	17. The New Addition

It was just like any normal day. You had woken up and the first thing that had been accomplished was scrolling through your instagram feed. The pictures flew by your face, your eyes aimlessly watching as your thumb moved on its own freewill.

The sun was lightly streaming in from your somewhat closed curtains and spread throughout your whole room, giving it a somewhat angelic glow. You could hear some birds chirping in the distance and Makkachin playing around in the living room. Victor was chuckling and kept squeezing a squeaky toy for his dog. You smiled a bit as you heard the dog's peppy barks bounding through the early morning air.

Deciding now was a good time to get up, you got out of bed, fixed the covers, and put on clothes. As you made your way to the living room, you were greeted with Makkachin bounding up to you to say hi.

"Good morning Makkachin," you lightly say, petting the dog who was panting from playing a lot. He barked happily at you before running back over to Victor who had let his guard down and stole the toy he was holding from his hands. Victor gasped in astonishment as you laughed. "You got played," you said in-between giggles. Victor only chuckled as he looked over at Makkachin before walking over to where you were. Not two seconds later were you engulfed in a hug.

"Good morning, Y/n," Victor says as you reply back with a good morning. Feeling left out Makkachin bounded his way over to the two of you and you laughed as the dog sat at your feet, expecting some pet or a hug. Instead you stole the to he had in his mouth.

"Ha!" you yell in triumph, holding the toy high in the air as Makkachin barked at you and Victor laughed at the scene playing out before him. You continued to play like that with Makkachin for a bit before realizing something. 

"Hey Dad?" you ask, getting a 'Hmm?' in response. "Where's Daddy?" At this, Victor blinked a couple of times before answering you. "He went out to take care of some errands," your dad replied in a nonchalant tone. But, you had been with the two long enough to know that something fishy was going on. 

"Okay..." you reply, going back to playing with Makkachin. Like before, it was the usual 'distraction-and-steal' sort of playing going on between you two when you heard a little 'ding' ring out in the room. You took your phone out of your pocket, expecting to see some sort of notification, but was surprised to see you didn't have any. You looked up at Victor who was looking down at his phone. 

Seeing this as an ample opportunity, you tried your best to sneak over and look at his phone over his shoulder but before you got the chance he lifted it higher than you could see. You let out an exasperated sigh, slightly glaring at Victor who only chuckled because of the look on your face.

"Don't worry, nothing too important. Just some Instagram updates. Anyway, I was about to take Makkachin on a walk but something came up so... how about you take him?" Victor asked. You stared at him for a bit trying to look for any emotion or facial expression-like thing to give away what he was hiding but you couldn't find anything. Either there really was nothing on his mind, or he was really good at keeping secrets. You looked at the ground and licked your lips before looking back up and nodding. Eventually giving up you told him okay and got Makkachin ready to go. You and Victor left at the same time but headed in different directions.

"This is fishy don't you think Makkachin?" you asked the fluffy dog who only barked happily in response, bounding around the area as far as the leash would let him. You only chuckled at his actions, burying the suspicious morning in your mind as you walked Makkachin around the area, unaware of what your two dads were planning.

* * *

It was the next morning and you were sprawled along the couch, watching a show with Yuri. This time around, it was your Dad that was missing. You had woken up and Victor was mysteriously gone, just like how Yuri had been the day before.

You had tried to ask Yuri in a subtle way what Victor was doing but he simply shrugged it off and said the same thing that Victor had said the day before. That 'he was taking care of some errands'.

In all honesty, this was starting to annoy you. You wanted to know what the two were up to even if ruined the potential surprise that they were planning. That, or they really were taking care of some things and they just looked suspicious doing so. But you knew it was the former.

With that being said, you decided to try and figure what was going on between the two of them. You had discovered secrets before and you were going to do it again. Except this time, it would be completely on purpose. 

So, telling Yuri that you were taking Makkachin on a walk, you decided to use the time outside to form a plan on what to do. The only problem was that you didn't know what to do. Even as you continued through the usual walking path, far from home, you still had no idea what to do. It was as if your mind blanked, deciding for yourself that you should just let them set up the surprise. But you were stubborn and wanted to know, so you didn't give up. You kept going, kept thinking throughout the whole walk. But eventually you were walking back up to the door of the house, slight disappointment written across your features as you had not formed an inch of a plan.

That was when you had noticed two voices talking in the background. Looking around and noticing that a window was open you sliently stood in front of the door, hoping to hear something important from the conversation that you had already recognized as one happening between your dad's.

"She's already suspicious, we can't keep this up much longer.." Yuri said, a slightly worried tone echoing throughout his voice. "Yes, well, she's always going to be like that. We just have to do our best to keep this up for the next couple of days....." "If this whole thing even lasts that long." At that you two dads chuckled a bit. Even you had to hold back a nervous chuckle. You were just too curious for your own good. But, you decided that this time, you'll act a bit different. Hearing the conversation, you could tell that this was something that you dad's wanted to keep a secret to surprise you so you decided to not ruin the surprise.

Now it was just a matter of waiting.

* * *

It was the next day and you were already bored. You so wanted to start snooping around to find out any more info and clues that you could and a part of you was even justifying that it was okay. But, you held back, not wanting to ruin it for your dad's. They seemed really excited and you did not want to ruin it for them. 

But it still made no difference. You were so eager to figure out what the surprise was that no matter what you did, you felt bored. Even as you aimlessly scrolled through instagram, hoping to get you mind off of the surprise, it did nothing to help.

Eventually giving up, you lightly tossed your phone behind you so both you and it landed on your bed. With an exasperated sigh you turned your head around to glance out the window, sunshine streaming though. There were a couple of birds chirping a little ways away and there were few clouds in the sky. It was a nice day. Too bad there wasn't much to do. You didn't need anything from a store, you've got enough books, and quite recently Victor came home with a PS4 to try and keep your mind off what they were planning in hopes of distracting you. But since they were grown men who never really played video games, the four games they bought were Life is Strange, The Last Guardian, Night in the Woods, and Oxenfree. The only way they knew about the games at all was because you recommended them to your dad's. 

You let out an exasperated sigh. And then another one, but even louder. You continued to do that a couple times more before you saw one of you dads in the doorway. Yuri, to be more specific. He's always so quiet, so it was no wonder you couldn't hear him in your doorway. 

"I'm going to assume that you're bored," Yuri states plainly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"No. Not at all. Sighing is my entertainment," you sarcastically reply, getting a mini eye roll in return. You sat up and gave your father a smile as he plopped down beside you and fell back onto the bed. You did the same and landed next to him, then turned on your side, watching him breathe in and out with his brown eyes closed. "Hey, Daddy?" You asked, your voice quiet in the stillness. Your window was open and the curtains danced as a sudden gust of wind came through the screen. Your father's eyes opened, his head rolling to where the source of your voice was. Turning on his side, he smiles and strokes your h/c hair. "What is it, sweetheart?" Sighing through your nose, you looked around the room you've seen over and over again to finally build up the courage to ask him what was on your mind. 

"Why are you and Dad acting so strange lately?" You lightly chuckled and muttered under your breath, "Stranger than usual." With a blink, Yuri laughed and moved some of his hair out of his face before lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. "I guess we had to tell you sooner or later. Victor is going to bring her home soon, so- Oh no." He sat up and put his hand over his mouth, his cheeks starting to turn red. He gave away a hint. Not a useful hint, but now you were confused as to who _she_ is. A new pet? Clara? A sibling? You looked up at your father who was still in shock after almost giving away the secret him and your Dad had in store for you and their many fans. He took his hand off his mouth and licked his lips as he stared at the floor. A notification bell dinged on your phone and you noticed your Dad had posted something on Instagram. There was a box with the picture of a crib on it and what looked to be a car-seat, as well as a few baby toys and essential items here and there. Before you could get a look at the caption and a reason as to why your Dad was buying baby furniture, but your Daddy took the phone away and started to text Victor, his thumbs tapping away at the screen hurriedly. You looked at the screen as Yuri kept typing. It read, "Y/n saw the picture but not the caption! Be more careful about the surprise! I'll keep her occupied until you come home." 

After a moment, he looked to you and chuckled nervously before shoving your phone into his pocket. "Um, you saw the post didn't you?" You scratched your cheek and gave him a smile. "I did... Sorry, Daddy." Your father sighed and stood up, then took your phone out of his pocket and handed it back to you. "Victor and I both knew the secret would come out eventually. We can't keep things hidden from you for long." You stood up as well and headed over to the window to close it. You looked out at the skyscrapers overhead and hoped it was a sibling. Things got pretty boring when it was just your fathers and Makkachin. "Hey, why don't I watch you play a video game? The Last Guardian, I think it was called? Until Victor comes home with the uh... surprise, I'll watch you play it and we can also watch a show." Excited to show him the game, you follow him downstairs and started the PS4.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when you woke up. You looked at the TV screen that had Netflix on, but the words, "Are You Still Watching?" were displayed on the screen. Your eyes adjusted and started to hurt while looking at the screen, so you got up and turned on the light beside the couch and turned off the PS4. You were glad you didn't try to walk over to the light switch on the wall since a few boxes were lain about. It was the boxes from the picture Victor took a while ago and posted on Instagram, but they were empty. Still half asleep, you walked around the house and noticed a high chair and baby bottles/baby food strewn about the counter-tops. You got your phone out and started snapchatting the boxes and baby toys to send to your fans and friends, when out of nowhere a baby started crying upstairs. You sent the video to your story and put your phone in your back pocket before heading upstairs. The crying was coming from Yuri and Victor's room, so it was concluded that they had adopted a baby. Opening the door, you were greeted by Makkachin who had started jumping at your legs. You pet his head and looked up at your Dad and Daddy.

Your Dad turned to look at you and put his index finger to his mouth so you could stay quiet and keep the baby from crying again. Your Daddy turned around and smiled while showing you your new sister who seemed to be less than a year old. She had black hair and green eyes, but by the looks of it she was half Russian due to her eye color. She was Japanese, so you wondered if your Dad actually went all the way to Japan to adopt this baby. "We contacted a woman at an orphanage and they had this little one here. She's half Asian, half Russian..." Your Daddy stroked her head and looked up at Victor. "But she still needs a name, and we were wondering if you wanted to give her a name?" You were slightly taken aback at hearing this. You've never named something before, aside from toys from when you were younger or a pet fish the orphanage gave you before it died a few weeks after. This was a living thing, capable of thought. If you were to give the baby a name, she would have it for the rest of her life, so this was important to you.

"Maybe if you hold her you can think of a name?" Your Daddy suggested, handed the baby to you. As Yuri put her in your arms you adjusted them so she would be comfortable. "She's uh... really heavy." You whispered, a smile on your face. Your Dad felt like getting a baby bottle so he started walking downstairs with Makkachin following behind. Your Daddy remained and got a chair for you to sit on so the baby wouldn't be so heavy and you sat down. Your sister looked at you, her green eyes meeting with yours. Your heart skipped a beat as you two had a sort of connection to one another, and it was concluded you were going to be the best sister ever. You loved Clara, but your sibling was your main priority now. You swore that you were going to protect her and love her as any sibling should do. She seemed to understand, because as you made kissing sounds with your lips she started to giggle and reached her arms out to you. You gave her your index finger and she grabbed it. You looked to your right and saw your Daddy recording it for the fans, so you had a feeling the fans were going to go nuts over the new addition to the family. 

You heard feet coming up the stairs and saw your Dad with a bottle in his hand. He saw your sister holding your finger and smiled, handing you the bottle. Taking it, you rose the baby high enough for her to get a good amount of formula. "Have you thought of what to name her yet?" Your Dad asked, wrapping an arm around Yuri. Thinking a little longer, you couldn't decide between two names that came to your head. "Petra or Kana. Which sounds better?" Your parents looked to each other and thought for a minute. "Kana?" "Kana." Nodding, you let her continue drinking the formula until she was finished. Victor took her from your arms and burped her, then started to sing a lullaby. Kana soon fell asleep in Victor's arms, and your two parents put her in the crib. "I think I'm going to head off to bed now." You whispered as quietly as possible, and your Dad and Daddy nodded. They kissed you on the head and wished you a good night, and then you went into your bedroom. Taking out your phone, you checked your messages. Immediately, your eyes widened at how many people were going crazy over Kana.

The news talked about her, fans on Instagram and Snapchat were congratulating Victor and Yuri on their second child, and your friends were asking you how it feels to be a big sister. On Yuri's video, you posted, "We decided on the name Kana! We hope she follows her dreams in the future and we'll be supporting her in everything she does!" The comments blew up in minutes after you posted the response. In a pajama top and jeans, you rub your eyes and tried to read the messages, but they went by too quickly, so you gave up and decided to go to bed, but not before turning on Do Not Disturb so you didn't hear your phone vibrating every five seconds. But with a new baby in the house, you wouldn't be getting much sleep anyway.


	18. Bonding With Kana

A meek, distanced cry sounded out in the other room where your parents and Kana resided in the middle of the night. Due to constant night-feedings or dirty diapers, the infant cried practically every night as if it was a regular occurrence. She was fine during the day and rarely ever made a noise other than laughter or coos, but the dark room most likely scared her or a nightmare woke her up. The cry got more desperate and aggressive, and now you could hear her all the way into your room. Your eyes blinked open and you groaned while pulling the cover over your ears to try and drown out the noise. The bedroom door clicked and your dad poked his head in to make sure you were still asleep.

The ceiling light in the hallway bathed your room in artificial light, but with the covers over your head, it was fine. Your papa walked by while holding Kana, whom he was trying to shush. "Victor, close the door." "I was just making sure she didn't wake up." The door clicked shut and you laid there groggily, trying to fall back asleep. Your eyes wouldn't stay shut. You tossed and turned and tried to find a way to make yourself tired enough to rest, but your body refused to do so. After so many nights of hearing Kana start to cry, your body got used to it, so your little sister was basically a living alarm clock that decided to go off at two am. 

Yawning, you took the blanket off your head and sat on the edge of the bed for a minute with your eyes closed since you were drowsy. Kana let out a shriek downstairs in what seemed to be the kitchen, so she must've wanted a bottle. Standing to your feet, you groggily went to the door and opened it. The hallway light was off, but both the living room light and kitchen light was on so you used the light downstairs as a way to see. "There we go, Kana. Drink up." Your Daddy whispered. Victor was beside him while petting her black hair. They heard you coming, so they turned and chuckled a bit. Victor came over to you and caressed your cheek with a tired smile on his face.

"She's a noisy little thing, isn't she?" Your Daddy asked, lightly bouncing her up and down. Kana was busy drinking the milk from the bottle so everything was quiet, aside from the occasional groan she made. Makkachin was still in the bedroom, most likely still asleep or too lazy to get out of bed. "I don't think she's going to fall asleep anytime soon." Your Daddy whispered to both you and Victor, his eyes drooping a bit. With how stressed he is with trying to go through his skating career again and taking care of Kana, he hasn't been getting much sleep. Yuri promised to get a gold medal for Victor, so the only reason he was skating again was to not only bring fame to the family, but to also get a gold medal.

Kana wouldn't let him get a good eight hours of sleep, which is needed to help sustain a healthy body, so when she wakes up around three am, your papa stays awake to take care of any other needs she has. Seeing your Daddy overwork himself put stress on both yours and Victor's shoulders, especially since he was captured in public taking a tumble from all the things he's been doing, be it raising a family and getting back into skating. Not only would he spend hours inside an arena practicing his routine, but then he'd come home exhausted and still care for Kana. It wasn't like you and Victor didn't want to help, in fact your dad told your papa that he should take a break once in a while because he could tell he wasn't doing well. But being Yuri, he told Victor not to worry and went back to caring for Kana like they didn't have the conversation.

"Just go back to bed, you two. I can handle her." He smiled, but you and your dad knew it was forced. Your dad put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. "W-What?" Yawning, you stand beside your dad who took Kana from Yuri. Instinctively, your Daddy put up his hands to get Kana back, but Victor held her close and refused to let go. She got done with the bottle and you took it and put it on the counter. "Yuri, please, for the past month you've done nothing but work. Just once, sleep. Y/n and I can take care of her, but you're on the brink of collapse. What would you do if you passed out with Kana in your arms?" 

Sighing, your Daddy looked at the ground and frowned, finally succumbing and very carefully handing Kana over to Victor. "Rest, Yuri. We'll take it from here." You watched as your papa reluctantly walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. It didn't take rocket science for the two of you to know that once your papa hit the bed, he was gonna be out like a light.

"Well, it only took about....uh.....ten years to convince Yuri to do this," you say, a small yawn escaping your lips. Victor chuckled, sitting down while patting Kana's back and letting out a small sigh. Staring at Victor as he held Kana, you frowned a bit at the sight. Victor had been pretty bust lately too, what with taking care of -or at least trying to- of Kana and helping Yuri whenever he could. You decided he should probably get a break too. Plus, if push comes to shove, you could probably just scroll through Instagram in the early morning hours if Kana refused to go completely back to sleep.

"How about you go and get some sleep too, Dad?" you suggest. Victor looks up at you, curious as to what would give you such an idea. Picking up the hint, you explain yourself. "You've been working pretty hard too and definitely need a break. So I can take over," you explain casually. 

"Well...." Victor mutters. You can see that he's as reluctant as Yuri was, but you can also tell how tired he is.

"Don't worry. If I come across any trouble, I'll wake you up immediately," you assure, sitting down next to Victor. He sighs before handing Kana to you and goes back to bed as well, but not before giving one last glance.

"You promise to wake me up?" He questions, eyes narrowing slightly. You nod and he goes back to bed as well, leaving you and Kana alone in the living room.

"Well, looks like we have some sister bonding time...." you mutter, cradling your sister with a small smile on your face. She has yet to fall asleep, still moving one of her small hands from side to side, but you can tell that she's sleepy from her struggle to keep her eyes open.

Not knowing what provoked you, you start to hum lightly, wondering if the effect would put her to sleep. You may not have been the best singer, but it couldn't help to try. So you held your little sister while trying to hum a soft lullaby which, actually, seemed to work. She slowly but surely stopped moving and eventually had fallen asleep, breathing even and, quite frankly, looking adorable. 

However, you realized that, since you did get her to sleep, you probably shouldn't move. Even so, you contemplated the possibility of getting up to put her back in her crib. Pro situation: You would get up, she wouldn't wake up, you would put her in her crib, you'd go back to bed, and everybody could get some sleep. Con situation: you would get up, she would wake up, she would cry and scream, you wouldn't be able to get any sleep, and Kana would probably wake up Victor and Yuri. Thinking of your slightly sleep deprived dads, you decided not to risk it and let them enjoy the sleep they were finally achieving. And thus, with a big sigh, you continued to hold her and, decidedly, took out your phone. You might as well have some fun with this.

~*~*~

Deciding to put hourly updates on your Instagram story you had taken a picture of Kana, fast asleep in your arms. It was quite the adorable picture, but the weight of a child made your arm sore. People continued to congratulate your parents and yourself for the new family member, but Kana had no real idea of the future she had in store. Would she be an ice skater like her fathers, or would she pursue another passion? Regardless, you would be there for her and cheer her on in everything she does. Back in the orphanage, you were surrounded by toddlers so you knew how they behaved and what they wanted, so if Kana started to get fussy, all you had to do was give her some attention or food to make her happy again.

Of course, you were only a teenager who still had home-school work that needed to be completed, and even then you were behind on it. Your Dad and Daddy were the adults, even if they were still sleeping. There were piles of toys and stuffed animals on the floor, and Kana isn't helpless, so if she wanted to play all you had to do is keep an eye on her while you worked. Makkachin is in the bedroom too, which meant the giant dog would try to play with Kana repeatedly and scare her half to death with his barking. But as you held her in your arms, your legs occasionally going up and down to make the chair rock, and your arms wrapped around one another in bliss, you contemplated letting go or not.

She just looked so peaceful with her mouth open while asleep, and her short black hair had fallen over her face and stopped just below her nose. If you had woken her up now, you would only feel guilty, so the computer could wait. It felt almost surreal knowing you had a baby sister, especially since you and Clara are so close you were worried it would make her jealous knowing she had to share you with someone else. Or it might do the exact opposite and absolutely adore Kana, but with how far away Clara is she may only get to meet her once she gets older. Your mind raced back and forth to when you were a young infant around the age of two living in the orphanage, and how your love of ice skating came to be. It all happened on a chilly winter morning when one of the caretakers accidentally left the TV on in the play area. Your little hands grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels, only to find the professional ice-skating competition.

Mesmerized by their graceful movements on the ice, you copied the dancers on the playroom carpet by twirling or waving your arms in the same "graceful" movements, but looking back you were just shaking your arms furiously, which made you laugh. The caretakers heard the commotion and saw you dancing with your pudgy legs trying their hardest to move in time with the music, but the memories were so old you couldn't place what song had been playing that day. That was how it started, with one of the caretakers occasionally taking you to the playroom and letting you and a few other kids watch ice skating to keep you entertained. While the others played with one another or ignored the show entirely, all you could do was dance or be mesmerized with it. Then, Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov came along and took both the competition and your life by storm, and now here you were, ice-skating to your hearts content. 

Kana made a noise as if she woke up which broke you out of your trance. Her slanted eyes looked into your e/c ones and you smiled while tilting your head to the side. Her mouth was still open and her little arms pushed themselves against your shirt, which meant she was either hungry or she didn't feel like getting held anymore. "What is it~?" You said, raising your voice excitedly. You used your right hand to move some of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before getting up. "Dad and Daddy are probably still sleeping, which means you and I have the whole house to ourselves." Placing Kana on the ground in front of a kitchen playset, you watched her use the playset to get to her feet. Almost immediately, she grabbed the plastic fruit and threw it into a pot. If she were to be a cook as an adult, the first step is definitely not using fruit to cook. 

"Wow, look at you! You're cooking!" Your words made Kana start to laugh and jump, shaking the pot of fake fruit into the air before landing next to her. She started making a sound as if she was about to cry, so you rushed into action by picking up all of the fruit and placing it back into the pot. Kana stared at it for a minute, and you bit your lip to ready yourself in case she started to cry for no good reason. "Uh, hey Kana!" Kana's head turned and the lid stayed in place using Velcro so that the plastic fruit would stay inside if she were to shake it. "Ta-da! All better right?" As if testing its strength, she started banging the plastic toy onto the playset. The lid stayed in place and she was more than happy, so Kana went back to pretending to cook. 

"Well, it seems like you two are having fun, huh?" Your Daddy asked out of nowhere. You craned your neck to see him coming down the stairs wearing a blue bathrobe, with black pajama pants swaying just at his ankles. "Yeah, she and I just took a few naps together, then we started playing." He ruffled your hair and went to pick up Kana with a tired smile on his face. "She wasn't too much trouble? No fussing?" Your dad started coming downstairs with Makkachin at his side. His pajamas consisted of blue pants and a grey long-sleeved shirt. "I guess Y/n can be our babysitter whenever we need one, Yuri." He yawned, going to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Your Daddy picked up Kana and kissed her cheek before noticing your computer untouched. "Y/n, when is your work due I haven't seen you work on it for a day or two." Awkwardly, you put away the toys that surrounded the living room floor and laughed. "I'll get it done, don't worry. Kana can help me out." Your Dad laughed while stirring his and Yuri's coffee and stared you in the eyes. "Last time I checked, a toddler can't help you with algebra. But, you can always teach her." After putting Kana in the highchair, your Daddy took the coffee from Victor and took a sip. With a tired look in your eyes, you open your laptop and get to work with Kana sitting right beside you.


	19. Christmas/Victor's Birthday

It was Christmas yet again with Victor and Yuri, but now you had a little sister to celebrate with as well. Today as of December 25th, Victor was now one year older since Christmas was also his birthday. That morning, the sun was hidden behind the dark sky, and snow fell onto the homes of Russia. There would be no going outside today, especially since a temperature warning has gone into effect. The weathermen of the newsroom advised everyone to stay indoors and bundle up with loved ones, and in a way you almost felt glad knowing you didn't have to go out today.

You were still half-asleep beneath the warm covers when someone knocked on your bedroom door, jolting you awake. "Y/n, come downstairs, we have to open presents. You don't have to get dressed, we're all in pajamas." Your Daddy said softly, and Kana made noises behind the door. Groaning, you threw the warm covers off of you and put on slipper-booties while yawning. Despite the heater being on full blast, you started to shiver and threw on an extra layer of clothing, but even then it didn't help. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Opening the door, Makkachin immediately threw himself at you and slobbered you in kisses, making Kana laugh happily and tried her best to pet the dog. 

"Makkachin! Makkachin, come on, down!" Your Daddy scolded the dog and used his other hand to get him off you, but he was mad, just a little annoyed. He loved Makkachin, but Yuri didn't like germs so he never let Kana be licked by the dog. "Where's Dad?" You asked, a little grossed out by the dog slobber, so you wiped it off with your hand. "Already downstairs, probably opening his birthday presents without our permission." He winked, and you laughed a little before petting Makkachin's head again.

Your Daddy started walking downstairs with you and Makkachin following close behind. His suspicions were correct, your Dad was opening his birthday presents first, both from you, Yuri, and "Kana", but it was really just an item Kana had grown a strange liking to that would usually be gifted to an adult. "Hm, Victor..." Yuri scolded, but you could tell he was being playful. Victor was speechless as he held the ornate sculpture of a knight in shining armor with a silver sword at its side. Very intricate golden lines decorated its armor and sword, and it was cheap, but still pricey enough to be a good gift. He put Kana on the floor and let her walk to the tree to find gifts to unwrap for herself. Helping Kana find her presents, you got on our knees and picked out her many presents she would get to open since it was dangerous to leave a toddler alone next to a large tree with glass ornaments all over it. 

Your Dad took a picture on his phone for Instagram and waved at you nonchalantly, but you only smiled and went back to opening gifts. As you undid the wrapping paper for Kana, she started jumping excitedly and clapped at the massive dollhouse that either Victor or Yuri will have to assemble for her. She tried to form the words, "I love it!" But since not a lot of her teeth have grown in yet, it came out as a jumbled mess. Regardless, your Dad set it aside and ruffled her fluffy black hair with a smile. "There's another present in there for you too~!" Kana got the second present and ripped it open, then gawked at the dolls that looked like you and her, but as grown women. "Sis... and me..." She said, waving them around proudly. Your Daddy, with coffee in hand, smiled warmly and got on his hands and knees on the floor. "We got them for you because it looked exactly like you and your big sister. Now with the dollhouse, you two can play together!" Kana nodded, then sat on the floor while trying to open the boxes.

Getting out a present for himself, your Dad unwrapped it and smiled warmly with a blush on his cheeks. "Aw, Yuri, you spoil me." Your Dad placed a kiss on your Daddy's forehead, making him chuckle a bit and wave him away. "Come on, Victor. Not in front of the kids." Playing with the wrapping paper of one of your own presents, your head tilted to the side and you asked, "What did he get you?" Hugging the gift close, Victor almost started crying and exclaimed, "Cologne! The expensive kind!" Your Daddy took a sip of his coffee and pushed up his glasses with a pleased look on his face. "I want you to put that to good use, preferably when the kids aren't around~" You pretended to gag at your parent's flirting, but Kana didn't understand since she was so little. "Why not?" She tried, and your Daddy immediately regretted what he said. His child was _way_ too young to know about the "Bird's and the Bee's" and he didn't want her finding out too soon, so he managed to save her innocence by laughing out, "He always puts too much on, honey. You'd be coughing your little lungs out since this stuff is so strong."

After finishing his coffee, your Daddy sets the mug onto the nearby coffee table and gets out his two presents. "Oh, Y/n, you haven't opened yours yet. Did you want to go first?" The present you had in your hand was still wrapped despite you playing with the tape holding the paper together. The box seemed fairly large and heavy, so it was better suited to be opened last. "Um, I can open this smaller one first." You reply, getting the second present, which was in a small rectangular box shape. Tearing off the paper, you became both confused and excited when you got The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild for Switch, which was a console you didn't have. "Wait, but... I don't... Oh! Oh my gosh, you didn't!" Ripping open the larger gift, you almost started jumping for joy when the Switch was laid out before you with Mario Kart 8 also prepaid inside.

Your Daddy smiled lovingly and held the gift from Victor and the one from you and Kana was on the floor. "We knew you needed something new, especially since you couldn't stop talking about it. But it's for the whole family, okay? I don't want to see you sneaking the entire console into your room to play it by yourself." Hugging the console close to you, you showed Kana the box and laughed. "No promises!" Your Daddy playfully rolled his eyes and opened the present from Victor, but his mouth went agape. There was a blue box inside, so he gave Victor a quick glance before opening the box. He seemed awestruck by the gift, but the paper was in the way so you didn't get to see. "Oh, Victor... It's beautiful. Where did you even get this?" He slowly rose up the old locket, probably belonging to an ancestor of his from a long time ago.

Smiling, your Daddy readjusted himself and opened the locket for Yuri, to which the Japanese man started to form tears in his eyes. There in the locket, was a picture of Yuri and Victor on their wedding day, and on the other side was a picture of you and Kana hugging each other, which was taken a few weeks ago. "It's beautiful, I love it." Victor chuckled and put the locket over Yuri's head, the clasped it together. "This is a family heirloom belonging to an ancestor of mine before my grandmother was even born. It's been in my family for as long as I could remember, and has been filled with the pictures many loved ones before us. Now, I gift it to you." Your Daddy wiped the falling tears from his eyes and gave your Dad a kiss before picking up the locket again. "Thank you, I'll make sure to treasure it always." 

"Okay, Yuri, one last present!" Your Dad said, nudging the gift into his hands. "To Daddy, from Kana and Y/n. Aw, girls, did you pick this out yourselves?" You chuckled nervously and scratched the back of your head. The gift was average size, but you had no real idea what your Daddy liked so Victor was obviously winning when it came to heartfelt gifts. Being a teenager, you didn't have a lot of money, so it wasn't as expensive as cologne, or a console, or even a decorative knight. But you still hoped he liked it nonetheless, even if it wasn't his taste. "Oh, it's a watch! I've actually been needing one of these, my phone hasn't been telling the time correctly lately and I'm always late for practice. Thank you, girls!" Giving the two of you a big hug, you felt relieved knowing your money wasn't wasted on a bad gift. 

After opening presents, everyone got up and stretched from being on the uncomfortable carpet and started putting everything away. You started getting the Switch set up in the living room with the help of Kana and your Daddy decided to clean up all the wrapping paper. "The snow is coming down harder now. I just hope no one is out there during that blizzard." Victor says, looking out the window with a solemn look in his eyes. "Victor, could you look up, please." Yuri cooed, and Victor did as he was asked. His eyes caught sight of a mistletoe that Yuri was holding up, and a small blush formed on his cheeks. "I don't need a mistletoe to kiss you, you know." He laughed, giving Yuri a peck on the lips. "Yeah, but it's more authentic this way." He replied, clearly not satisfied. He leaned down, giving Victor a lingering kiss before lowering the mistletoe and laughing. "Merry Christmas, love." "Merry Christmas to you too, honey."

"Daddy! Makkachin is trying to chew on the doll!" You exclaimed from the living room, followed by Kana making a worried scream soon after. Acting immediately, the two parents started running around the house chasing a dog with the toy being held gently in his mouth. But Kana didn't mind, it was a little slobbery, but she got the toy back nevertheless.


End file.
